Golden Gaze
by goijh
Summary: Youko Kurama is on a blind search for something that he cannot find. Kagome is lost in the forest, seperated from her comrades. The Shikon jewel draws them together. But what trouble will ensue? IYYYH Crossover InuKagYouko pairings. The rating may go up i
1. Default Chapter

Golden Gaze  
  
by: Goijh  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
I'm finally back! School and other things have kept me very busy but hopefully now that exams are coming to an end I will be able to begin updating regularly again. Right now though I am going through this entire story with spell check. Wish me luck!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Desire.  
It coursed through his veins, urging him on. Thick underbrush forcefully parted as he raced past it, a blur upon the scenery. Where he was going, not even he knew.  
His speed caused the wind to whip throughout his silver fur as he continued on. His golden eyes filled with material lust. He needed to this and he needed to do this now.  
Youko's pace exceeded what he thought was possible, and still he managed to increase it as the need for larceny grew. This was why he was a thief. It was his destiny. Nothing he could've done would have been able to prevent his mischievous nature from crime. Fate would not have it any other way.  
The startlingly beautiful fox pressed onward through the forest. He had no idea where he was. His instincts were crying out to him though. Telling him that there was something precious. Something beautiful. Something valuable to steal.  
It was a call he couldn't resist.  
Nothing he had ever done had compared to the thrill that he felt in the middle of a job. Knowing that it was night. That he was not alone. That death lurked around every corner. That one wrong move could end everything that he had ever known, but one right one could bring him the happiness that nothing else could. Knowing that everything depended on his next course of action - or lack of one...  
It sent the adrenaline through his veins.  
Youko could feel his body tiring. He had been running all night. Gradually the kitsune relented in his merciless pace. His spirit screamed in protest. It was always a problem to have a restless soul that was confined in a semi mortal body. Especially when the body was quickly approaching its limits and the spirit was dying to continue, knowing that its goal was almost reached.  
Youko panted heavily. His limbs pleading with his mind for a rest. It seemed that they had been doing so for hours. Finally his soul relented. Knowing that he could go no farther the kitsune dropped his haunches to the ground in a mixture of relief and disappointment. Shuddering in exhaustion the mystical looking creature immersed itself in a phosphorous glow, morphing into a humanoid figure.  
If anyone had been watching they would have immediately been overwhelmed by the man, or rather youkai, that now stood before them. In place of the magnificent kitsune stood a creature of ethereal splendor. The eyes that originally seemed brilliant appeared dim when compared to the molten amber color they now possessed. His silver tresses hung past his waist, stirring gently in the slight breeze. Upon his head sat his ears, unchanged, still complete with their silken fur. His complexion was only slightly tanned, a sign that he spent most of his outdoor time wrapped in the blanket of darkness known as night. He still possessed his argent tail.  
The Youkai's chiseled body was unclothed, leaving him in all his glory before any fortunate enough to stumble upon him. His figure was made of lean muscle, shrouding him in irresistible sex appeal. The fantastic animal that he had once been was almost nothing compared to this god of men.  
Never breaking the hushed silence that had fallen over the forest, Youko Kurama padded softly over the mossy ground. As he moved he untied a bulky pouch from around his neck and opened it. Inside were garments of the purest white, made from the finest silk that money could buy, or in his case, one could steal. The thin material was as smooth as a newborn kitten and it slid soundlessly over his skin. The garments being placed over his body were in the form of a knee length tunic and a hakama. There was also a thick strip to be used as belt.  
As soon as he was dressed, Youko leapt into a nearby tree, coming to rest effortlessly on a secure branch. He could smell lower youkai nearby and would prefer to not be disturbed in his rest. Right now he was unable to mask himself entirely without the risk that he would be too drained to defend himself should the need arise.  
He settled himself on the limb, resting his back against the solid trunk of the tree, and without another moments hesitation, closed his eyes in a resting, light, sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
A whisper called through the forest with an almost haunted quality to it. It seemed to hang in the air as it awaited a response, breaking the unearthly lull that rested there. The reply never came.  
Dried leaves crackled underfoot and underbrush rustled as a young woman entered a clearing. Her face was filled with emotion:  
Worry.  
Fear.  
Confusion.  
Obviously lost, the raven haired beauty sighed audibly and walked timidly to the western edge of the clearing. For a moment her features betrayed a desperate fatigue, but the appearance was quickly replaced with a thoughtful frown. Kagome turned around, her sapphire eyes somewhat withdrawn as she unknowingly bit her bottom lip in concentration. A small hand combed through her ebony locks as she gracefully sat to the ground.  
Absently she played with a button on her slightly damp school blouse which was dirty and torn. She wore a green skirt that was not in much better condition. The day had been rough and draining. Her eyes began to droop as the last few hours caught up with her.  
They had been out shard hunting. The demon in possession of a piece of the precious jewel had been more powerful than they had anticipated. Inuyasha was having a difficult time defeating his opponent as he couldn't release his kaze no kizu attack, due to the proximity of his companions. Sango and Miroku were fighting from the air upon Kiarara's back, but they were not much help themselves as Miroku's kazaana was useless for the same reason Inuyasha's wind attack was and Sango's hiraikotsu could not penetrate the monster youkai's armor.  
The only one really having any luck was Kagome. She was releasing her purifying arrows as fast as she could, each one destroying a portion of the almost invincible plating that covered the demon and giving Inuyasha openings in which to attack. Shippo had fortunately been left at Kaede's that day, making one less distraction for the friends fighting.  
The battle had raged on for hours. The shard was just above the bottom of the youkai's sternum. An area that he had very well protected. With its aid he would quickly recover after each attack while his opponents grew weaker. The determined humans and hanyou prolonged their stamina though, using their exhaustion somehow as fuel.  
Finally Inuyasha had managed to get the shard from the beast. Immediately after the hostile youkai's life had been abruptly terminated by the Tetsusaiga and the battle weary comrades had stumbled a little ways away.  
Too tired to walk all the way to the village, Inuyasha and Miroku had started a fire while Kagome fetched water and Sango set up camp. After a hearty meal of Ramen, they had all laid down to go to sleep. Sango was too tired to even pay heed to Miroku's encroaching presence. Kagome recalled laughing to herself as she thought of the wake up that the monk would receive.  
Kagome remembered being woken in the middle of the night by the rain that began to pour down upon them. They had all rushed to seek cover from the shower that was quickly turning into a torrential downpour. Inuyasha had said something about a cave and raced ahead to clear out any youkai that were in it. The miko had been temporarily forgotten by Miroku and Sango when Kiarara, violently protesting the moisture, had transformed into her smaller self and buried herself in the recesses of the monk's robes.  
They had only been a few yards ahead of her. Kagome had run after them, shielding her face against the painful needles of water rushing from the sky. She had not been watching the ground, choosing instead to keep her eyes on her friends ahead of her. 'Why didn't Inuyasha bring me with him?' she had thought, but decided that most likely he had sensed multiple youkai in their future shelter and had not wanted her to get hurt.  
It was while she was pondering over this that she had fallen. Her sharp cry had been cut short as her tired body came into rough contact with the forest floor. It never reached her companions ears. Come to think of it she wasn't sure that Miroku and Sango had even known that she was there. Most likely they had assumed that Inuyasha had carried her on ahead like he normally did. Either way, when Kagome had lifted her head, they were gone.  
Thus she had come to be in the clearing she was now. She had wandered aimlessly through the night, calling out in vain for her hanyou friend to find her. She knew that the rain drowned his sense of smell and by the time it let up, it would have washed away her scent. She had probably ventured a few miles or so from where she had last seen her friends. The sun was just beginning to peek from its cloudy bed, bringing the first signs of dawn to wash away the night.  
Kagome shivered slightly from her still damp clothes. The rain had let up about three hours ago, but she was not completely dry yet. If it wasn't for her modesty, she would have stripped the offending garments off a while ago. As it was though...She had no idea if there was anyone around. She was too tired to make any effort to sense for youkai.  
Licking her slightly chapped lips, Kagome's sapphire eyes darted around the clearing. There was some moss covering the ground, making it a little softer than usual, and there were no signs of youkai having been there. All in all it was a reasonable place to rest. Not that it would have mattered if it wasn't. The young woman was almost certain that she would not have been able to continue her futile searching had the clearing proven unacceptable. She would most likely have just lain right down and collapsed into blissful, elusive, slumber.  
"Sleep..." she murmured as her eyes fell shut. The word itself conveyed peace and comfort to her worn body. Without another second wasted, she fell to her side, asleep before her head ever hit the mossy forest floor.  
  
"KAGOME!" A gruff voice shouted, scaring away any wildlife that had once been within a three mile radius of the area. An inu demon with sliver hair that cascaded to his waist rushed by. All that was visible of him to a passer by was a red blur of his haori and hakamas. His amber eyes had a bit of a frantic look to them, as if he was cornered with no escape. The panic shown in them did not reach the rest of his face, which was set in a menacing scowl.  
"Kagome-sama!" called a deep and somewhat sensual voice from the sky. Above the hanyou flew a fire cat with two passengers. One of them was a young man, dressed in the robes of a monk, a golden staff in one hand. He had cropped black hair which was pulled back in a pigtail with a few random strands escaping their binding. His face was handsome with dark violet eyes that were currently clouded with concern.  
In front of him was a young woman, about his age, dressed in the skin tight uniform of a taijiya. Her brown orbs scanned the ground below her methodically, with a touch of anxiety that she tried to mask from the others. Her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail, streaming behind her as Kiarara flew forward into the wind.  
They had been searching for Kagome since the night before when she had failed to show up at the cave Inuyasha had secured. The skies had cried themselves dry hours ago, but still there was no sign of the miko who they called their friend. Miroku could see Inuyasha below and flinched slightly as he thought about what would happen to him if they didn't find Kagome.  
Last night Inuyasha had been furious. He had left Kagome with the monk and taijiya so that she wouldn't get hurt. Due to Kiarara's natural objection to wetness, they had not noticed her. They had instead assumed that Inuyasha had carried her on his back as was usual for him in those kinds of situations. They had arrived at the cave just as the hanyou finished dragging the corpses of a few slain demons out of their commandeered shelter. It was then that they first noticed Kagome's absence.  
Inuyasha had tried to all but kill Miroku, blaming the monk for Kagome's disappearance. Instead of resting as they had all hoped to do, they were dragged onto a relentless quest to find their missing comrade. The search had only managed to further irritate the hanyou though because the water drowned his scent of smell while at the same time destroying any trace of Kagome that they might have hoped to find.  
They had no idea where to begin.  
They had no way of knowing whether she had gotten lost, kidnapped, or even killed.  
Inuyasha and Sango sighed simultaneously, but unaware of the other doing so. They didn't even know if they were going in the right direction.  
'Please let Kagome be alright...' the demon exterminator prayed to Kami silently.  
The comrades could only hope that they were on the right trail...  
'Kagome! Wench, what happened to you!?' Inuyasha screamed in his head as he took a moment to search for her scent again. Growling feral in frustration he took off, heading deeper and deeper into the forest.  
There was no sign of her yet.  
  
Leaves rustling...  
Twigs snapping....  
Did lower demons ever learn?  
Youko stirred from his light, but rejuvenating slumber to the indiscreet sounds of youkais trying to sneak up on him. Trying being the key word there. Rolling his eyes he sighed to himself. They obviously had no idea who they were dealing with.  
With one graceful leap, the kitusne landed on the ground before them. Without paying them even one glance, he stood tall, rising above most of their pathetic heads. With deliberate slowness he turned around, showing them his back and his silver tail (does Youko have a tail? I saw a picture and it looked like he does but I'm not sure! Either way he is HOT!) twitching in annoyance.  
The leader of the lower demons, a wolf with scars and mutilations covering every inch of his body, growled ferally at the extreme insult. By turning his back upon them, Youko had wordlessly expressed his disdain and opinion of their weakness and insignificance. It was an indignity that could NOT be ignored.  
Unfortunately for the group of youkai, accepting the challenge would cost them their worthless lives. For Youko Kurama on the other hand, it was a bit of morning sport.  
Hiding any emotion that he could have displayed behind a mask of boredom, Youko began to walk gracefully away, knowing that any minute his path would be obscured by a fuming demon who demanded acknowledgement. He didn't have long to wait.  
The wolf demon wasted not a moment to attack. As soon as he the mysterious youkai walking away, his eyes had bled crimson. That bastard was walking away from HIM! HIM! Obviously the fool had no idea who he was dealing with. The wolf sneered, his fangs showing. Well he would just have to show him wouldn't he?  
Youko had overestimated his newest opponents severely. He had thought that they were demon enough to fight him face to face. His earlier mask was shattered when he sensed someone aiming for his back. Only the lowest of cowards attacked a man or youkai from behind. He could not contain the fierce growl that ripped from his throat as he spun, just in time, to block the asshole who dared to break the honor code.  
Youko stumbled back, a little surprised at the strength of the attack. First he had overestimated them, now he was underestimating them. Was he still half asleep? The kitsune resisted the demanding urge to shake his head as if to clear it from whatever stupor he was in. He would never grant this adversary the privilege of seeing his confusion.  
The wolf youkai jumped back, snarling as he frothed rabidly at the mouth. His eyes were burning scarlet, his body trembling in rage. 'That kitsune is supposed to be DEAD!' his mind screamed as he risked a glance to his wrist, where a shikon shard was embedded. 'That thing is supposed to empower me! Why isn't it working!?' The wolf was too ignorant to realize that the shard had, in fact, increased his power tenfold.  
He was just way out of his league.  
Youko watched the wolf carefully. He had acquired over the years, the ability to read even the most secretive of creatures and had perfected it to a T. Now the youkai was frustrated. He kept glancing at his wrist. Youko cocked his head to the side absently as he pondered what could be so important in the wolf's forearm, that it would distract him from a death match with an opponent that obviously vastly out skilled him. The fox wasn't insulted by this, just curious.  
Curiosity didn't just kill the cat you know.  
It was the greatest weakness of the world's most notorious thief.  
The need to know and understand everything.  
Youko's thoughts were rudely interrupted as the wolf (I have to come up with a name for him! But oh...Why does it matter? He'll be dead in a minute or so...) charged at him again.  
"You shall feel the wrath of Maoko! Master of the Shikon!" Shouted the youkai as he ran toward the kitsune, claws unsheathed. Youko froze inwardly.  
'Shikon? As in the shikon jewel?' he thought. His spirit was crying out in joy. This was what it had been searching for the previous night. The Shikon Jewel, one of the most priceless and powerful items ever known to man and youkai alike. It would grant any wish and possessing it gave infinite power as well as immortality. It was a treasure that many would die for. Youko HAD to have it.  
As these thoughts raced through his mind, the fox's body took care of the battle. Effortlessly he dodged and attacked the so called 'Master of the Shikon.' Fluid in his motions like water, he nimbly leapt and spun, dealing out imperceptible blows to his enemy that would not be felt for a few minutes more.  
Spirit and body suddenly reunited and Youko find himself staring possessively at Maoko's right wrist. The wolf caught and followed his stare, paling visibly when he realized what the material lust in the kitsune's eyes was directed at.  
Without hesitation, or even a shudder or thought at his actions, Youko sliced Maoko's forearm, catching the bloody appendage before it reached the ground. The wolf youkai howled in pain, clutching his severed limb as blood spurt freely forth, covering both he and Youko Kurama in a sleek glaze.  
Paying no head to the red fluid that was irritating his nose as well as his skin, Youko turned the body part over in his hand. Carefully, with one claw, he made a deep vertical slit in the wrist and stuck two of his fingers in. Maoko, watching this, howled once again as if he could feel the pain from the fox's actions.  
The wolf was only just beginning to realize how the shard had affected him. As he fell to the ground it seemed that his very soul was being sucked into the earth, leaving his almost lifeless body completely drained of energy before he was dead. His last visions were of that son of a bitch pulling the pink shard from his divorced hand and staring at it curiously. Absently he felt his comrades coming over, prodding at his broken body, which was now feeling Youko's previous attacks. Maoko had not even known that he had been hit.  
He was in too much pain to cry out. Death was coming on swift wings. He let his heavy lids fall, and faded away, not to be missed by any soul, living or past. (;;)  
Youko could feel the heated stares on his body. Deciding that he was no longer interested in playing with the other children, the youkai summoned his rose whip with a flick of his wrist. One more flick and they were gone, dismembered bodies littering the bloodstained forest floor. But it was no longer his concern.  
No.  
Now he had a piece of the infamous Shikon jewel. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that it was only a small fragment of a greater whole. And that fed his curiosity.  
How had the Jewel shattered?  
Who had shards now?  
Smiling softly to himself he began to walk away, ignoring the blood that spurted uncomfortably between his toes as his feet pushed on different organs and limbs. This was a mystery that he was more than willing to solve. For the first time in a long time, Youko was looking forward to something.  
He disappeared into the forest, leaving that same silence to shroud the wood behind him. Even splattered in gore and blood, he maintained that sex appeal. 


	2. Chapter Two

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome's arm slid across the mossy ground in search of something it could not find. The girl whimpered slightly when her searching embrace was met with nothing but air.  
Cold.  
Emotionless.  
Air.  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she could not remember where she was. "Shippo? Inuyasha?" she called out timidly, looking around for any sign of her friends. Fear began to rise like a tsunami inside her, waiting to crash upon the defenseless shore and engulf everything in reach. Kagome jumped to her feet, scanning her surroundings desperately for Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha.  
Then she remembered.  
Slumping back onto the ground one lone tear fell from her eyes.  
It glistened like a diamond in the afternoon sun.  
"Afternoon.." Kagome whispered to herself as she looked up at the peaked sun in the sky. She had slept for quite a few hours then. The rewards of her rest were noticeable. She was completely free of her exhaustion. But that also meant that her friends had been looking for her for hours.  
And they had not found her.  
A second tear slid down her face.  
Furious at the offensive bead of moisture for daring to show itself, Kagome wiped it from her face, flinging it to the ground. She was not going to cry right now. No. She needed to be strong. At least that was what she was telling herself.  
On the outside she appeared to valiantly compose herself and to be analyzing her situation. On the inside she was falling apart. What if her friends weren't really looking for her? What if they viewed her absence as a blessing? After all Inuyasha was always telling her she was a nuisance and a weakling. And if she were gone then Miroku and Sango wouldn't have to worry about her and would have more time to themselves. Shippo would be the only one that would miss her. But he was just a kit...He could easily forget.  
Kagome shook her head angrily. How dare she doubt her companions. In fact right now they were probably upturning every rock and tree in an attempt to find her. Mentally she berated herself. They most likely would not have had to go through any trouble if she had just stayed where she was. But no, leave it to Kagome to think of the right thing to do when it was already too late!  
The young woman sighed and adjusted her blouse. Her clothes were filthy and ragged. As soon as she got back to her friends she was taking a LONG bath. She would stay in there until she was as wrinkled as a prune. Outwardly she smiled as she allowed her mind to picture Inuyasha's reaction. He would probably yell and throw a tantrum like a little child, she would sit him, he would consent, she would bathe, he would complain. It was the cycle of life for her.  
Still smiling, Kagome drifted gently out of her thoughts. She resurveyed the clearing she had slept in with the help of the days light. She came to the same conclusion. It was reasonably safe. Thankfully she still had her bow and a few arrows. After that nights rest she would be able to protect herself from any lower demons that tried to attack her. Hopefully she would also be able to get away from any stronger ones.  
Kagome sighed and lay back down upon the mossy earth. It was still a bit damp from the previous night's rain, but she didn't care. Her clothes were already caked in mud, a little more wouldn't hurt. She giggled a little as she looked down at herself. She could only imagine what her face and hair looked like. 'Oh well.' she thought, 'This is as good of place as any to wait for Inuyasha. I might as well stay here. Besides...' she thought bitterly, 'He'll probably pay more attention to me when I'm filthy than he ever would if I was cleaned up!'  
  
Youko pulled himself almost reluctantly out of the water.  
It had been about half an hour after his battle before he really noticed that he was covered in blood. He had noticed during battle, but it hadn't really dawned on him. Not that he was slow or anything. He was one of the most cunning and intelligent youkai alive. He was merely distracted by his new found fascination with the shikon shard.  
When he had noticed though, his delicate nose had wrinkled in disgust. He definitely had to do something about that.  
It hadn't taken him long to find a semi deep creek. The water was not nearly as cold as he had expected, and he had found himself relishing the feel of the cool water over his silken flesh. The mild current had been exceptionally sensational. But he had been in there for almost an hour and it was time for him to resume his journey.  
His spirit was once again restless. It had found something else that it was yearning for, and it insisted on dragging Youko's body along. Not that the kitsune minded. He had a feeling that where ever he was going this time, it was somewhere where he would find some answers. Or possibly more shards. Grinning in spite of himself he increased his pace.  
Maybe he would find both.  
Where ever he was going, he was almost there. If his soul had been a separate entity it would have been jumping up and down in anticipation at the moment. Unable to contain its almost bursting excitement.  
Then Youko Kurama caught the scent.  
Ningen...  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Not even skidding on the ground. Raising his nose to the wind he sniffed silently. The ningen was a girl. No. A young woman. He inhaled the enticing fragrance deeply, rolling it over his senses. She smelled good, her aroma was unlike any he had ever come upon before. It stirred something inside of him that he had never known a ningen could.  
His undying curiosity was intrigued. He had to find her.  
His spirit apparently agreed as it tried to race ahead and see what was so unique about this girl. Whoever she was, she was a new puzzle.  
Youko did not run. For some reason he did not want to startle her. He walked sensually towards a clearing ahead of him.  
That was where she was.  
Unlike other youkai, Youko did not hold humans in particular disdain. Some of them were abhorrent yes, but so were some demons. He found the weaker species to be all together fascinating. They were like toys that he could never grow tired of watching. They were a constant array of fluctuating emotions. They followed the strangest customs and laws, not to mention the fact that they were for the most part crude and unpredictable.  
Yet none of them had ever called out to him that way that this one was.  
He licked his lips as he strolled boldly onward.  
He couldn't wait to see what made her so different.  
He made his entrance into the clearing.  
There in front of him was a young woman, as he had smelled (um..yeah..oo), with raven locks. Her clothes were the most outlandish things that he had ever seen, and they were not in very good condition for that matter. It appeared as though she had just sparred with hell and lived to tell the tale. Her ebony hair that he had earlier noticed was tangle and matted with dirt. Streaks of mud were blatantly visible even from where he stood. Yet something about her awakened a physical lust inside of him. He had never reacted this way to a ningen before. Especially not one that he had never even seen the face of.  
The desire to know just how she looked was evoking such foreign emotions in him was becoming unnervingly impossible to resist. And Youko prided himself on his control.  
He was not surprised when she made no sign of noticing his presence. He would have been surprised if she had. Many youkai couldn't even tell when he was there. It was a trait that he was proud of. It was also a great help to him when it came to stealing.  
He stealthily advanced upon her like a predator, oblivious to the fact that she was staying abnormally still. All he was interested in was seeing exactly who she was.  
Kagome had noticed the moment that he had come within 5 yards of the clearing. She did not sense he was a threat, but she wasn't taking any chances. She could tell by his aura that he was a powerful youkai. Powerful without the aid of the shard in his possession. Careful not to show any signs of visible movement, Kagome had strung an arrow, and pulled back, preparing to roll over and shoot when the right moment came.  
She had to resist the urge to gasp when she felt him coming forward. His aura was emitting forth some kind of...Libido? That couldn't be right...Could it? Well, whatever it was, it was sending butterflies into her stomach.  
He was certainly taking his time attacking her.  
He was attacking her right?  
Kagome bit her lip, giving herself a small nick, as she waited. One drop of blood oozed from the small cut that she didn't even notice.  
Youko noticed though.  
He had been about ten feet away from her when he smelled her blood. The scent was intoxicating. It captured his interest like nothing before. Unable to control himself he rushed forward and reached out to grab her.  
Zap!  
He was met with some kind of barriers, which upon his touch, sent him flying back into a tree. Groaning under his breath he stood and brushed himself off. That had been foolish of him. He should have noticed that barrier before. He raised his head and closed his eyes.  
His molten amber orbs popped almost immediately back open.  
Kagome had felt him stop. She could almost hear him sniff the air. 'Why?' she thought. She wasn't in heat or anything like that. Was she? No. If she was Inuyasha would have been acting strange around her. Well...stranger than usual.  
Then suddenly he had been almost upon her! He was faster than even Sesshomaru. She had gasped and instinctively closed her eyes when she felt it.  
She felt the little shock that went through her body when he tried to reach through her miko shield. She knew that it was nothing compared to the bolt of energy that had just coursed through him. She heard him hit something solid and jumped to her feet, dropping her arrows and rushing to his side.  
Concern filled her features as she saw him stand and close his eyes. Timidly she reached out and touched his shoulder. His eyes shot open. She gasped. It was then that she really saw him.  
Her eyes wandered shamelessly, but innocently over him. She had never seen anyone so..so...alluring before. Kouga was fine. Inuyasha was hot. Sesshomaru was even handsome. But this youkai...he was beyond all that . He was in a class all of his own.  
She felt her heart skip a beat as she hesitantly looked up and met his gaze. His eyes were the same shade was Inuyasha's, but they burned with something she had never seen in Inuyasha's eyes before. It was a powerful emotion, unknown to her. But it sent a delightful shiver down her spine.  
Youko could smell the woman getting slightly aroused. He himself did not want to admit what her innocent touch to his shoulder was doing to him. No one had ever dared touch him before without his permission. Yet he was not sure if he wanted to push her away or have her remain there.  
Unfortunately before he could come to a decision he was snapped out of his blissful revere by a gentle voice.  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
Youko hid his surprise at her inquiry. She was a ningen. She should fear him - shouldn't she? After all, she had no way of knowing that he wouldn't attack her. And she hadn't even known he was there. His eyes narrowed a moment. Had she?  
His gaze moved from her, to where she had been laying. He noticed the notched arrow and bow and couldn't hide the shock that flashed like lightning in his eyes. There one second, gone the next. She had known he was there. She had been ready to defend herself had he attacked her.  
No one ever knew when he was there unless he wanted them to...  
How?  
"Hello?" Kagome asked again. She took a step away and stared up into his face. His eyes quickly returned to her and she felt herself growing nervous under his scrutinizing stare. It was like he was trying to read her soul like an open book.  
Her nervousness was quickly replaced by annoyance though when he still did not answer. He just continued to gaze at her, almost as if she weren't really there. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you its rude to stare!?" she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips and attempted to look intimidating. Youko's eyes flickered briefly in surprise but returned to normal almost before she could catch the change. The rest of his face remained cold and impassive. It almost reminded Kagome of the mask that Sesshoumaru constantly wore. Taking a step closer to her he did not answer her. His stare instead became more heated and he grinned rakishly down at her, shattering the emotionless illusion.  
Kagome didn't move. She could feel her eye twitching in pure annoyance as she stared up at him. Despite all his grace and sexiness she wanted to slap him. Anything to make him stop staring at her like she was a piece of meat. He seemed to sense what she wanted, and smirking at her one last time, averted her gaze and began to walk past her.  
That wasn't exactly what she had had in mind, but she couldn't hold back the relief that washed over her when his stare had been removed. It had been so intense..she had felt like she was trapped. She was half tempted to gasp for air now that she was free of it though she knew that doing so would only prove ridiculous.  
She whirled around when his latter action finally registered in her mind. Why was he walking away? This didn't make sense. She couldn't hide the confusion she was feeling as she watched his retreating back in bewilderment. Only a moment before he had been trying to...Well she wasn't sure what he was trying to do. But it sure as hell was not along the lines of leaving her alone.  
Wait a minute!  
He was still ignoring her!  
Anger replaced uncertainty as Kagome's hands fisted at her sides. From where Youko was standing, a good ten feet away from her now, he could feel the rage rolling of her, directed at him.  
He smirked.  
This was...different.  
"Hey you!" Kagome hollered a bit louder than was necessary, especially considering his enhanced hearing. "Why won't you answer me! Just who do you think you are that you've deemed yourself so much higher than everyone else?"  
Youko couldn't help but feel proud of himself when he didn't flinch at her shrill yell. The frown that had obscured his eyes during her brief tirade was once again replaced with a haughty grin. This girl was intriguing him without end. She was a boundless store of surprises- showing concern one moment, confusion the next, and then proceeding to fluctuate seamlessly between annoyance and anger. This was one challenge he couldn't wait to solve!  
He ceased his walking, but he did not grant her the luxury of seeing his face as he spoke.  
"I speak not to you because what you ask is none of your concern," he drawled in a fairly bored tone. "If you must know though I am called Youko Kurama."  
The kitsune was fortunate that he had decided to face away from the girl. Nothing could have possibly hidden the surprise that he felt when he himself heard his words aloud. He had told some ningen his name! And not because he had wanted to, but because they had asked and he had felt obligated to answer. It was not in his nature to ever supply a stranger with information, let alone converse with a mere human.  
But somehow...  
He almost wanted to talk with this girl. He wanted to discover why it was that he didn't just kill her for her impudence right away and be done with it. Why was he so drawn to her? It was a feeling that he had never experienced before outside of the desire for the priceless treasures he stole. Was this girl in someway valuable? Was she so special that he, Youko Kurama, could actually long to remain in her presence and speak with her? That he would not wish to kill her? What made her so...different?  
So...special?  
The girl of his thoughts however, was blissfully ignorant of his internal struggle.  
Kagome clenched her fists tighter, trying not to stare at the good sized stone by her feet.  
The opportunity coupled with the urge was just too tempting.  
Youko was not sure what he was expecting her to do at his words, but it was certainly not what happened. He stood tall, still refusing to turn, awaiting her next course of action, when he had heard it. The slight whistling sound that always proceeded...  
BONK! (Hee hee! Kewl word!)  
If he was in his wolf form, his fur would have been bristling to no end. This ningen had the audacity to chuck a rock at HIM?! Did she not know that he could easily tear her limb from limb and not even increase his heart rate? Didn't she hear him when he said his name? Or could she truly be that stupid as to not know that he was an immediate danger to her person.  
Growling he spun on his heel. In a rare show of anger, he snarled at her, baring his fangs. His claws flexed dangerously, glinting in the light, by his sides as he cracked his knuckles. His threats, however, were cut immediately short though when she merely smiled at him.  
"That's better!" she said cheerfully, turning her back on HIM as she moved her weapon and sat on the ground. "At least you're not ignoring me now."  
The look of shock that covered the kistune's face almost made her double over in laughter. He quickly hid it though behind that stoic mask of his and walked over to her. The only emotion that was readable on him was the fire burning deep within his eyes.  
Youko strode steadily forward. He could tell that she was a little afraid of him, though she was very good at hiding it. She boldly met his golden gaze and he couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for her. He would let the whole rock incident go...  
This time.  
Kagome smiled brightly almost immediately after he came to this conclusion. It was as if she could sense his inner resolve and was giving thanks for its mercy. Still smiling she patted the ground next to her in invitation. Youko raised a brow at her silent request and refused it.  
Her smile did not fade.  
For a moment they remained there, unmoving. Not speaking. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Kagome surrendered. She was not about to be drawn into an egotistical battle of the wills. Youko Kurama inwardly rejoiced at his triumph when she cleared her throat softly.  
"So..." she began as she traced an invisible pattern on the ground, keeping her eyes downcast. "Why is it that you, a youkai, have a Shikon shard but do not use it?"  
As she finished speaking, Kagome brought her eyes up to meet his. She didn't understand why she wasn't really afraid of him, or why she was being so daring in his presence. Call it a sixth sense if you will, but for some reason she had the feeling that he was not going to harm her, and that lent her some well needed confidence.  
Youko remained impassive for a moment, debating whether or not to answer her question.  
'Wait!' his mind cried to him, 'How did she know I possess a shard?'  
He stared at her intently for a second or two before, without warning, he plopped himself on the ground next to her. Satisfied that she was meeting his gaze he regarded her curiously. Perhaps, if he answered her, he would find the answers to some of his questions.  
"And how is it that you are so sure I possess one of these Jewel fragments?" he inquired coolly, never breaking his stare.  
Kagome smiled a little as she returned his rather rude glare. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of beating her in a staring contest. "I asked you first." she taunted as she smirked up at him.  
Youko hid the look of surprise that once again she aroused within him. She was no longer afraid of him. And she was taunting him! 'This ningen must really be more than she seems if she can dare to speak to me so.' he thought to himself. 'Either that or she is just so incredibly foolish that it comes off as courage.'  
'Don't forget the fact that she knew you were there when you were approaching her!' offered a small voice.  
'Or that she had a powerful barrier erected around her that you couldn't even sense!' added another.  
'AND she knows that you have a fragment of the Shikon jewel.'  
On the outside, Youko seemed to be contemplating whether to kill the young woman for her impudence or answer her question. Inside he was madly chasing the many voices, attempting to murder them so that he could rid his head of their interruptions and unwanted opinions.  
Finally he turned his molten orbs to the girl and captured her in their depths. She gasped lightly under her breath when he did so, but he could hear it. For some reason it brought a touch of pride to him.  
"I slayed some lesser demons that happened to interfere with my plans this morning. They had a shard of the Shikon jewel which they treasured. I took it." He wasn't sure if he had wanted to say that much. A simple, 'Yes,' would have sufficed. Why was it that he was so readily dispensing information to this strange ningen. It irked him to no end.  
Kagome looked at him for a moment, returning his own impassive mask, but seemed to accept his answer. "So why don't you use it?" she asked, her brows furrowing slightly.  
"Uh uh uh." Youko scolded her lightly. "Your turn to answer my question."  
Kagome smiled at the hint of amusement in his voice. "So it is possible for you to show some kind of emotion." she murmured under her breath as she looked away. Youko raised a brow at her comment but decided not to pursue it. The young woman inhaled deeply and absently raised a hand to play with a necklace she was wearing.  
Suddenly she turned back to him. "I don't know why," she began, "But for some reason I feel that I can trust you. Though its probably quite foolish of my to do so.." she added with a little laugh.  
Youko Kurama was about to interrupt her with a comment about how indeed she was stupid to think that she could trust him when he caught a glimpse of something on her necklace. Without really comprehending his movements, he leaned his face quite close to her chest to get a good look at what it was. He drew back quickly when he finally saw.  
It was made up of about thirty shards.  
He looked at the girl to demand an explanation when he noticed that she was regarding him with some confusion and surprise. It was then that he backtracked and realized what his actions must have caused her. After all, he had practically laid his head upon her breasts. He allowed for a small smile to play upon his lips at the thought of the discomfort she must be feeling.  
"Well..uh..anyways." Kagome sputtered, clearing her throat a little to break the uncomfortable silence that her visitor let hang there. "To answer your question, I just do. I won't tell you how though!" she said turning once again to meet his eyes. "So don't bother yourself asking. But I can tell when someone is in possession of one of them and along with some companions of mine, I am collecting all of shards so that I may make the jewel whole once again."  
Youko raised a delicate eyebrow again (he's doing that a lot I know..but think of it this way - He's REALLY sexy when he does! ), and the smile that he allowed her to see grew a little. His playful kitsune nature was surfacing for some reason with this girl. "Well," he told her with a bit of a mocking lilt to his voice, "I won't be giving you this shard of mine."  
Kagome smiled at him brightly. "Oh I'm not expecting you too. You can keep it for now I suppose. But keeping it means its a sure fact that you and I shall meet up again." She winked playfully at him. "And that means that someday soon I'll have to take it from you."  
Youko couldn't believe that the ningen girl had...winked! At him! She was practically flirting with him and for some reason or another he was enjoying it. Not many youkai let alone humans, flirted or talked with Youko Kurama this way. Most were too busy cowering in fear or begging for their lives. Though he had had many lovers, it was always out of basic need or due to the fact that he was a very sensual creature at heart. There had never been any 'getting to know each other.' as the ningen's termed it. It was all right to the point and a one night fling.  
He was so busy with these thoughts running through his head that he almost didn't catch the rest of her words. Her! Steal from him! The greatest thief of all time! Only his dignified nature kept him from snorting in laughter at her preposterous assumption. As if THAT would ever happen!  
Deeming it best to ignore her last sentence, he instead found himself wanting to toy around with this young woman. For once he wanted to get to know one his objects of fascination and learn about them. It was then that he realized, he didn't even know her name.  
"Well then," he said in a seductive purr as he leaned closer towards her, grinning inwardly when he saw her shiver and tense, "I shall most definitely have to hold on to it to make sure that we meet again." Kagome's eyes grew wide. She had only been teasing him, even though he was REALLY good looking. But it sounded like he was..serious?!  
"Um..ahh..Well..."Kagome stuttered incoherently as she tried to back away. Youko saw how nervous she was and couldn't withhold a light chuckle. He watched with delightful amusement as her sapphire eyes grew wider. 'Such an unusual color for a ningen.' he noted as he moved away from her personal space.  
Kagome just stared at him, completely lost. She did not get this youkai at all!  
The confusion was quickly replaced by frustration though when she saw the obvious pleasure he was deriving from teasing her. Jumping to her feet she put her hands on her hips and took a deep breath , preparing to give him a piece of her mind. Just as she was about to yell at him though, he disappeared!  
"Why You..! Wha?!?" were the only words that left her mouth as she stared at the vacant spot on the forest floor that he had occupied only a second ago. 'Where'd he go?!' her mind yelled as she tried desperately to sense him. Then she caught the aura of the shards from behind her and whirled around, anger renewed.  
Youko was enjoying himself, watching how flustered she was getting with his disappearing act. Interacting with this human was MUCH more fun that just simply observing her.  
She surprised him once again though when after only a few seconds she spun around and met his eyes. How was it that she seemed to know he was there?! He hadn't masked himself completely but no ningen should have been able to sense him!  
He saw her open her mouth once again to yell at him, but deciding to take pity on himself and his ears, he used his youkai speed to rush forward and stop her once again. "Who are you girl," he snarled a little harsher than he had meant to, "That you can sense my presence and that of the shard and not fear me?" It was beginning to hurt his pride a little that she was not as common as he had first assumed. And that was proving him wrong in his opinion. He hated to be wrong.  
The young woman looked up at him in surprise. It never ceased to amaze him that humans could express so many emotions with just a glance. When it seemed that he had shocked her beyond the point of answering, he opened his mouth to repeat the question. A small delicate hand placed itself firmly in front of his face.  
"My name is Kagome." Was all she said.  
"Kagome.." he repeated, testing the name upon his lips. He rather enjoyed the way that her name rolled around in his mouth. He was about to repeat it one more time when he realized what he was doing and stepped back from her.  
This girl was getting him to reveal more about himself in these past few moments than any one ever had for QUITE a long time. It was beginning to become slightly unnerving. Especially because with every moment that he spent around her, he found his innocent fascination growing to the point of obsession. He had to get out of there for now.  
"I will be leaving now. I shall warn you to be careful though before I do." he said, consenting to let the small smile stay on his lips. "I may just take something of yours. Those shards are quite tempting."  
Reflexively Kagome's hand flew to her neck to make sure that her necklace was still there.  
It wasn't.  
She gasped in shock, which was greeted with a small chuckle as he tossed something to her. The object shimmered in the light for a moment before it came to rest in her outstretched hand. It was the shard necklace, completely intact.  
She raised her sapphire orbs to look at him curiously only to find that he was at the opposite edge of the clearing.  
"By the way," He called to her as he turned to leave. "There's a creek about half an hour from here. You might want to bathe!" The taunting tone in his voice was unmistakable.  
Kagome blushed in embarrassment for a moment when she remembered what her appearance looked like before raising her head to yell something insulting at him.  
But he was gone.  
Or so it seemed.  
Turning to look at the necklace she noticed that there was one more shard than usual.  
His shard.  
She would no longer be able to sense him. 


	3. Chapter Three

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: WOW! I am so awed by the number of reviews that I'm getting. Thank you peoples! Everyone who reviewed...THANK YOU! FYI: This story is going to most likely have Inu/Kag and Kur/Kag. But the final paring will be up to me and is a surprise!  
  
I'm still pressed for time but I'll try to update tomorrow. (Maybe I can respond to reviews then...)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kurama awoke in the middle of the night, his scarlet locks tumbling down his back. He was breathing heavily, but it had not been a nightmare that he had had. No...It was a dream that had caused this reaction from him.  
He had never had a dream like that before.  
He had been walking through the forest - searching for something.  
Then he had found her. This beautiful girl that he had never seen before. She was lying in a clearing, covered in mud. It had looked like she had been in some sort of trouble.  
He had recalled approaching her, then being shot away by some kind of force. Then she had turned to him and...they had talked.  
He couldn't recall what they had discussed, only that he had taunted her and been amused by the growing furstration he aroused within her. But then, for some reason or another, he had left.  
Leaving her alone.  
But he had not really left.  
He had hidden in the forest and watched her.  
Then he had woken up.  
Kurama shook his head as if to clear it. His window was open allowing a cool night breeze to caress his bare chest (drooling currently allowed! ^_^) eliciting an involuntary shiver from him. Streching a little so that his lean muscle rippled in the moonlight (Drooling still allowed!) he crossed his room in a few strides and closed the window. It had gotten a bit cooler in the night.  
Suuichi Minamino made as if to go back to his warm bed, but decided against it. It would be no use. He was wise enough to know that their would be no returning to sleep after that dream. The kitsune part of him wanted to stay up and figure out why it had come to him.  
Forcing himself to disregard the comfortable expanse of his blankets and pillows, Kurama walked instead to his desk in the darkest corner of his room and sat in the chair. He was positive that he had never seen the girl before in his life. At least not in his life as Suuichi. It was possible that he had known her as Youko...No it wasn't. Closing his emerald eyes, the distressed young man forced himself to picture the subject of his dream once again. Youko definately could not have known her. She was wearing modern clothing. A uniform similar to the ones worn at his highschool, yet not nearly as modest.  
In spite of himself, he found his thoughts turning to the revealing length of her skirt. It had definately suited her long legs...  
'Snap out of it!' he yelled at himself mentally. If it was possible, he would have supposed that he had yelled a little too loud. But he wasn't completely sure that one could do that in their own mind. Not completely.  
But it seemed that he had, for in the recesses of his mind, he felt a presence stir. One that had been, to his relief, absent for the past few days. That meant that his kitsune nature was reliving memories of his freedom and past. It was usually around these times that Suuchi found himself having strange dreams such as this.  
Again the notion toyed with him that maybe...  
But her clothes were modern. Youko couldn't have known her.  
'Couldn't have known who?' A husky voice cooed to him. If Kurama hadn't known who it was and where it was coming from, he would have perhaps been startled and attempt to bat the air behind him in an effort to ward off the intruder. As it was though, there was nothing that he could do about it. After all, the intruder was in his mind. It was him.  
In a manner of speaking.  
Suuichi rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his slightly ruffled ruby tresses. Now there really was no chance of ever sleeping again that night.  
"Done chasing memories of what used to be?" The boy asked softly, yet aloud.  
The voice in his head gave a small chuckle but did not provide more of an answer.  
A silence lapsed once again in his mind, though Kurama could feel that all to familiar presence lurking there, impatient for something to do. He sighed heavily, all he wanted was to sleep. He had school the next day for kami's sake.  
Another soft mocking chuckle rang through his head.  
Kurama stood and pulled at his hair in aggravation. He hated nights like this! Hated them with a passion. They were the almost the only things that could stir him from his impassive, yet calm, ways and he found that most frustrating.  
Unwillingly his thoughts strayed to the dream again. Her tattered clothes and unkempt appearence. As he pictured her once again he felt his alter ego tense a little. Only for a moment though. Then the excitement Youko was feeling washed over him, contagious to the human. His curiosity spiked, though not all of it was his own.  
'Know her?' Kurama thought, unable to help himself from asking the question that was driving him crazy. He could almost feel Youko smirk in response.  
'I'll take that as a yes.'  
There was a long pause.  
'So are you going to tell me about her?' Suuichi pressed. He really wanted to know.  
He could almost feel Youko's spirits drop, like a school child who didn't know the answer to a simple question and was being mocked by the class for it. An image of the girl flashed in his mind once again.  
'I suppose not. After all she looks like she's from modern days. If that would be the case there's no way you could know anything about her. Even if you do seem to recognize her.'  
Youko Kurama tensed in irritation at this assumption. He was about to make some rude comment about it when the picture flashed once again across their mind.  
'Kagome...'  
  
**********************************  
  
Youko watched the girl from a few yards away, hidden in some brush. As he had deduced, without the jewel fragment, she could no longer sense him. He was a little annoyed with himself that he had overlooked that at first. His only excuse was that it was so damn obvious.  
His molten stare followed her as she paced impatiently aroung the clearing. It was as if she was waiting for someone. But for who?  
For once Youko's restless spirit was not urging him to leave on some journey or another. For some reason or another he was oddly grateful. And a little confused. He could not understand his own actions. Why was he still there, almost an hour after he had 'left', watching the strange ningen, when she was obviously doing nothing interesting.  
'I just want to see what she's waiting for.' he told himself sternly.  
Somewhere deep inside of him a little voice did not agree.  
The trees were silent, as was everything else in the forest. Nothing seemed to dare break the silence that he was treasuring at the moment. It was almost as if all of nature feared upsetting the beautiful youkai hiding in the brush.  
Hiding in the brush like some kind of human stalker.  
The kitsune couldn't help but snicker inwardly at the thought. As if he would ever do something like that!  
'But isn't that what you are doing?' That doubtful voice dared to question.  
Youko chose to ignore it.  
  
********************************************  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground, looking exactly like a blood hound searching for a fugitive. Was it...? He wasn't sure. He needed to check again. Yes. It was. After almost a day of searching he had found Kagome's scent.  
"Oi! I've found it. She's this way!" He called triumphantly to his companions. He could feel his chest swelling with pride. The wench owed him this time!  
"Truly Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned as he peered suspiciously at the hanyou. The dog demon had claimed to have found Kagome's trail a few times already that day, only to mysteriously 'lose' it or at one point stumble upon a hermit's herb garden.  
Inuyasha glared daggers at him. How dare the monk express his doubt in him so blatantly! "Of course I'm sure!" he snarled.  
Miroku caught the promise of a slow and painful death if he disagreed in the half demon's eyes. Wisely he chose to trust his friend once again, and merely shrugged his consent. Turning with a small jangle of his staff, he walked over to where Sango and the transformed Kiarara awaited him.  
His hand began to creep a little more south than was proper as he sat behind the demon exterminator. The back of his hand lightly brushing over her thigh as he reached for the other end of his staff, which he held horizontally in front of her as a sort of safety belt.  
He chuckled softly as he felt her muscles jump a little at the unexpected, though completely innocent, touch. Sango only scowled. "Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself monk." She snarled over her shoulder. "Or I shall have to personally remove them for you." Miroku feigned an involuntary gulp. He was used to such threats due to his lecherous ways. Especially from his dear Sango.  
"Ah. Lady Sango. How it pains me so to think that you believe me to not have only the purest of intentions. Especially when it comes to one with such beauty as yourself."  
"Onegai, spare me houshi-sama. I do not care to hear your spouting of meaningless devotions right now."  
Miroku knew that it was pointless to argue. Though he honestly spoke the truth to the young woman in front of him, she always doubted him. Not that he blamed her. She had reasonably solid evidence on which to stand her cases. If only she knew how much he cared for her...  
Unwillingly the monk sighed as he relaxed in his posture. The noise bought a puzzled look to Sango's face, but as she was looking forward, he did not see it. Instead the companions travelled onward quietly, in torturous suspense as to whether or not they would truly recover their missing priestess.  
  
******************************  
  
Golden light tinted the forest as the sun's last rays spread throughout the trees. Kagome raised her head to the sky and noting the time, could feel the hope that she had been trying to hold onto all day draining from her body and rushing to the ground.  
'They aren't here yet.'  
Kagome looked wistfully towards the darkening edges of the clearing. Her stomach was growling its protest at not being fed all day but she didn't want to take the chance of wandering off and getting lost again. No. If she stayed put then there was a better chance that Inuyasha would find her.  
Then everything would be okay.  
If only her rumbling bowels could agree.  
Sighing heavily for probably close to the thousandth time that day, the raven haired girl walked over to the tree that she had met that youkai under. What did he say his name was again?  
"Youko Kurama..." she murmered softly, testing the feel of the title in her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, upon hearing the name fall from her lips, a figure on the outer bounds of the clearing jerked its head up and stared curiously.  
Kagome began to feel slightly uncomfortable as she tried to relax against the rough bark of the tree. It was almost as if she was being watched. But she couldn't sense any youkai or, for that matter, any wildlife around for quite a distance. None of them were close enough to even catch her scent if they were standing upwind of her. Unable to endure the nagging suspicion sitting still, the miko began to fidget and twitch until she was incapable of sitting upon the ground and forced to stand up once again.  
It was in the process of standing that she felt it.  
A small group was coming towards her.  
And she knew exactly who they were.  
Breaking into a run, Kagome fled the clearing, heading towards the south. A genuine smile unlike any other that she had worn that day lit up her face as she continued to travel, gaining speed, in the direction of the appoaching presences.  
Youko, who was STILL hiding in the brush despite the large interval of time that had passed, was momentarily surprised at the suddenness of her actions. For a few seconds all he could do was sit there and stare at the ground where Kagome had once stood. But as it always happened, he shook his entire body in attempt to ward of the shock, and returned to rational thought.  
'Go after her!' his mind screamed at him.  
Well almost rational thought anyways.  
With a twitch of his silver tail, he leapt to stand on his feet and began to pursue his chase. Though he was not actually hunting her for any reason other to see where she was going, he couldn't help but feel excitement racing through his blood, heating it to unbearable levels. The youkai instincts in him were screaming for him to catch her and end the chase, but being the kitsune he was, he was enjoying himself. Besides he knew that he shouldn't reveal himself to her if he wanted to keep watch on her. If she knew that he was still there than she might catch onto him.  
'Catch onto what?' his mind asked his spirit.  
It recieved no answer.  
Oh well, it hadn't really expected one either.  
The miko was actually quite fast for a ningen. Youko had to actually use some of his speed in order to keep pace with her. He could've always lagged behind her, but for some reason or another, he wanted to watch her. The smile on her face was enchanting, and the grace with which she ran breathtaking. She was truly a puzzle to him.  
Kurama was so caught up in watching his target that he didn't catch the scent of the approaching creatures until he saw them. Then it took all of his power to bring himself to a halt without causing noise that would alert them to his presence.  
When he finally managed to stop and get cover he began to curse himself mentally. It was only due to pure habit of covering his scent that the other demon hadn't sensed him yet. He never let his guard down like that. What the hell was he thinking. He began to laugh at himself. He knew exactly what he was thinking, and it was surprising even to him that he had been beginning to lust for the human.  
'Kagome..' he mouthed the word suspiciously, almost as if he thought that by saying it he was helping to strengthen whatever spell she had put on him. Oh yes. He would definately enjoy trying to solve this puzzle. The shock and confusion that this girl was causing him was only making all the more interesting..  
He was ONLY pursuing her because he wanted to try to figure her out.  
'Uh huh...' his mind began doubtfully.  
He put a stop to that faster than he could run. Content that his mind was no longer going to try to betray his inner nature, he returned his atttention to the girl. And he felt the humanoid need to gasp at what he saw.  
Obviously while he was arguing with himself he had missed something for now, instead of running, Kagome had thrown her arms around the neck of the inu-youkai and was embracing him with her head buried in his outer haori. Upon seeing this a foriegn emotion began to rise up in the bystander, bringing his blood to a boil. It was urging him to hurt the one that the girl was holding in her arms and make him pay for daring to return the affection, however subtly that he was.  
Youko Kurama had never, in all his years of lovers and lust, felt this way before him. These strong urges were almost enough to make him more than a little uncomfortable.  
'This must be what they call jealousy...' he thought when he watched the girl and inu seperate. It was not an emotion that he ever planned on having again. He was partially repulsed, partially shocked, that he had felt this.In an attempt to ignore and hide the true reason from himself as to why he was experiencing this new emotion, he began to ask himself why.  
'Don't even start that.' the annoying little voice warned.  
Youko resisted the need to growl low in his throat. Having a conscience was pretty damn annoying. Especially when there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
***********************************  
  
Inuyasha raced deeper and deeper into the forest. Kagome's scent was getting stronger. Hiding the elation that he was beginning to feel at the prospect of finally finding the miko, he increased his speed, literally hurtling past unsuspecting vegetation and occasional wildlife. Oddly, the amount of wood creatures was thinning out as he approached his destination. And it was definately getting quieter.  
Those sign would have normally triggered some kind of response from him. Normally one that said DANGER. But not now. All he could think of was that he had finally found Kagome, not just another deadend, he had found her.  
Her scent was increasing dramatically as he continued onward. He inhaled it deeply, basking in the warmth that it spread throughout his body. Only Kagome had ever managed to make him feel this way, not even Kikyo had been able to make him feel so...at peace.  
Inuyasha forcefully broke through the brush and undergrowth that hindered his movements. Kagome was coming towards him now, no doubt she could sense his presence as well and was coming to find him. He would never admit it to anyone, not even her, but he had been worried about her. He had been unable to cease the thoughts that flooded his mind, all of them of the worst possible things that could've happened to her.  
Frightening and disturbing scenes had plagued him all throughout the last night and passing day. The most disturbing thought of all however, was the one that maybe she had purposely left him. He knew that he was cruel to her sometimes, but he couldn't help it. He was so angry with himself for allowing him to become emotionally attached again that he took it out on her. And though he would only ever speak of it to his conscience, he missed her whenever she left. He was constantly afraid that she would never return to him.  
He could run no faster, despite how he tried. Kagome was just a little ways away. Any moment he crash through the trees and she would be there, running towards him with that smile that always lit up her face whenever she knew he was coming for her. Distantly he could hear Miroku yelling for him to slow down a little.  
Like hell he would. He wanted to go faster, not slower! Didn't the monk know that they were almost there. Only a little farther and they could put aside all their uncertainties and rejoice in their reunion. He would not wait for that moment. He was going to rush to greet it.  
"Kagome....."  
Her name left his lips, a whisper on the wind. He could see her now, her hair in wild disarray and mud and dirt clinging to her clothes. But to Inuyasha she had never looked more beautiful. Momentarily forgetting his tough guy act he ran happily into her open embrace, relishing the feel of her throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his chest. He returned her display of affection, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her closer to him so that he could rest his head upon her own.  
Kagome was finally back where she belonged. She was with him. 


	4. Chapter Four

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: Once again I find myself without the time to respond to your reviews at the moment. I beg your forgiveness and can only promise to try again next time. Perhaps I will simply write a seperate author's note that replies. I would perfer to put it in an actual chapter though...  
  
I do have one person to say something to at this moment, but I find myself drawing a blank when it comes to their penname. You reviewed me and asked if you could possibly post my fanfiction on your website. To that I say, "Of course!" My only request is that you give me the web address so that I can visit (If you told me that than once again my excellent memory betrays me.) ^_^  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter. And don't forget to review because no reviews = no more chapters. Blackmail I know, but definately effective. (Just like cliffhangers - which this chapter happens to be!)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kagome felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she held onto Inuyasha. She clung to him as if her life depended on it. Afraid that if she let him go he would disappear and she would realize that it had all been a hopeful dream. The miko was unsure if everything was really happening because she was relatively sure that Inuyasha would never return her embrace so openly. But to hell with that. She didn't care. All she wanted was for this moment to last forever.  
Distantly she was aware of Inuyasha's hand stroking her hair in a soothing fashion. His other arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel something wet on her face. It was then that she noticed that she was crying softly into Inuyasha's haori. Tears of relief and pent up fear freely cascaded down her cheeks, staining the inu's firerat with their moisture.  
Kagome could hear a voice whispering something to her. She couldn't understand the words or really make out the voice, but she knew that it was Inuyasha. He was pleading with her gently to calm down and cease crying. She felt herself smile a little inside.  
He always hated it when she cried. It was one of the little ways that he let slip, alerting her to the fact that on some level he really did care for. At least as a friend.  
Sniffling she planted her hands on his strong chest and reluctantly pushed away. Forcing a smile to her face, Kagome stepped back and met her savior's eyes. His golden orbs flashed with some hidden emotion and for a moment it appeared that was as disappointed with the lack of contact as she was. It quickly passed though before she could place her finger on it. In its stead was his usual scowl, though she noted that it was only half- hearted.  
"Oi, wench. What did you think you were doing running away like that? Because of you we've missed out on valuable shard collecting time." Inuyasha snapped at her. His voice was not really harsh though.  
Kagome's lips trembled slightly as she looked down for a moment to brush away her tears. Raising her head her sapphire eyes, glistening unnaturally in the evening light, stared into his amber orbs. She could tell that he had been worried about her. And she also knew enough about him to know that feeling that way made him think he was weak and vulnerable. She had learned that that was his motive for always acting so cruel to her. It was the closest he could come to saying he cared.  
The smile stayed on her lips as she closed the distance between them once again. Snaking her arms around his torso, she laid her cheek against his shoulder. She could feel hear his heart racing. Vaguely she wondered if she caused the speeding in his pulse or if it was due to running. She hoped it was the former but let it drop at that. She would not disillusion herself.  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She whispered quietly, but knowing that he could here her. "For finding me."  
"Feh."  
The smile became genuine at his familiar noncommital response. "I'll take that as a 'You're welcome'" she said with a giggle, pulling away once again before Inuyasha's grouchier side could completely return. Once again the inu glanced sadly down at her, mourning the loss of her warmth but knowing that this was the way that things had to be. He did not allow the sorrow to show on his face though and instead kept his deep-set scowl.  
Kagome's smile weakened when she saw the dark look on Inuyasha's face. Worried that something she had said or done might have offended him, she desperately tried to change the subject and get his mind off of it.  
"Where are Miroku and Sango?" She asked as she looked around, for the first time noticing that they weren't there. Her plan seemed to work as Inuyasha immediately smirked and puffed out his chest in an arrognant gesture.  
"Feh. They were too slow to keep up with me!" He announced proudly.  
Kagome stifled a giggle at his display, but allowed some of her concern for her friends to remain. "But they will be able to find us right?" She asked a little nervously.  
Inuyasha inwardly smiled at her concern. Kagome was always thinking of others before herself. Including him. He couldn't help himself as he pulled her in for another embrace. He knew it was out of his character, but he was so glad to have found Kagome. He had never known that he could worry about one person so much....And now that he had found her, he only wanted to hold her.  
At least until the others came. He couldn't let them see him acting soft like this. It would ruin his reputation.  
Kagome gasped lightly in surprise when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her again, but she found herself unable to protest when it felt so right to have him hold her like this. She sighed and relaxed again, leaning her head upon his shoulder, only to tense up and pull away.  
The miko had that feeling again. Like she was being watched.  
Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome peeked at her surroundings. Secretly she scanned the forest, unable to see into the trees due to the night's darkness. Was someone out there watching her?  
No.  
There couldn't be right? If there was Inuyasha would have noticed- wouldn't he?  
It was probably just her imagination.  
But somehow she didn't think that it was.  
Almost against her will, Kagome found her thoughts returning to the silver haired kitsune. She didn't even notice Inuyasha gently shaking her shoulders, trying to ask her what was wrong.  
'Youko Kurama' she whispered in her head. A small frown played at the corners of her mouth. She wondered why her thoughts kept returning to him. 'He's such a mysterious figure,' she mused. Oddly enough she found that to be quite alluring. But there was just something she couldn't put her foot on. Why had he just given her his shard of the Shikon Jewel? Not that she minded or anything.  
She just found it...odd.  
Could he be out there watching her?  
"Oi! Wench, are you listening to me?"  
Kagome started a little at the sound of Inuyasha's voice so close to her ear. She jerked her head up and found herself inches away from his questioning molten stare. "Huh?" she managed with a weak grin.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, relieved that she seemed to be fine. 'She must have just zoned out,' he reasoned as he prepared to repeat his question, still wondering what she had been thinking about. "What I was saying was-"  
Kagome began to feel uneasy as the hanyou's eyes grew wide. His nose moved closer to her and twitched as he delicately began to sniff her. His eyes darted up to meet hers before he continued to sniff her. The miko stood still in confusion, watching as he circled her, occassionally drawing closer in order to smell her better.  
"Kagome..." His nose twitched a couple more times as he finally stopped in front of her. His amber stare captured her own, concern and confusion swirling in the molten depths. His mouth opened as if to say something, but then it closed again.  
Inuyasha leaned forward, his nose all but brushing against Kagome's skin. She could feel his hot breath caressing her face. Involuntarily she shuddered at the sensations it caused.  
His nostrils flared slightly as he took another whiff of the foreign scent slinging to Kagome's body. He saw her shiver and sensing that his proximity was making her uncomfortable, drew away again. He watched her for a moment, for the first time really taking in her appearence. He had noticed earlier that mud and dirt caked her clothes and hair. He had also seen the few holes and tears that now speckled her uniform. But he had not truly realized just how much of a bedraggled state she was in.  
How could have not noticed that scent earlier?  
He felt his blood begin to boil at the thought of someone attacking Kagome.  
And he hadn't been there to protect her.  
"Kagome?" he tried again. Bewildered she looked at him. But she did not say anything. She only stood there. Patiently waiting for him to finish whatever he was trying to say.  
"Why do you smell like kitsune?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Youko knew that his stalking was getting out of control.  
He was becoming obsessed with the girl. A ningen! It was beyond all reasoning. At this moment in fact, he was struggling futilely to keep from running to where she stood and breaking up the physical contact that was being shared between her and the inu. His possessive and protective insticts were screaming at him to slay the one that would dare touch his woman.  
'MY woman?!' Youko's eyes imperceptibly widened at the thought and he became frozen as if pertrified. WHERE had that thought come from. That young woman was nothing to him. NOTHING! She was merely a passing fasination. Once he figured out what it was that intrigued him about her, he would lose interest and leave.  
That was the pattern, and he stuck to it like it was life itself.  
He had an uneasy feeling in his bones though. His normally steadfast confidence in himself was wavering. This ningen was affecting him like no other before had ever been able to. What if things were different this time.  
"Kagome?"  
The inu's voice broke the thief out of his stupor, drawing his immediate attention back to the pair that stood before him, unaware of his lurking presence. Even from that distance that he watched he make out the concern in the youkai's features. Could it be...?  
"Why do you smell like kitsune?"  
Youko heard the words while something akin to horror played upon him. He knew that dog demons had a much stronger sense of smell than kistune, but it was second nature for him to mask his scent. How was it that this..Inuyasha, she had called him...this Inuyasha could catch his scent. It should not have even been present at all. He had never let his guard down, and even if he had, it was practically instinct to hide that one thing that was more unique than a fingerprint.  
If a youkai could catch his scent, than they would automatically be able to identify him anywhere...Provided that they lived to remember it.  
The kitsune's entire nody tensed in preparation to attack. The inu would have to die. 'Just the inu?' that annoying voice came back to ask. A mental growl goaded it back into hiding. The inu would have to die. The girl...there were still somethings that he needed to know about her.  
Youko crouched low to the ground, his eyes never leaving the pair in front of him. He only needed the perfect moment to present itself. He had no idea how the dog had been able to smell him, but it was no longer of any matter. He would kill him and that would be the end of that.  
He could not help but watch in genuine interest though as Kagome stood silent, still recovering from being caught off guard by Inuyasha's question. With unfeigned curiostity he found himself wondering what she would tell her companion. Would she reveal his identity? Would she keep their meeting a secret? Would she reply at all?  
"Kitsune?" Kagome finally said, her eyes still a little wider than normal. Inuyasha only nodded in confirmation. The girl smiled weakly up at him. Youko could tell right away that she was going to try to play it off. And he knew just as quickly that the dog demon would not believe her. It was only painfully obvious that she was not a good liar at all.  
Kurama contined to watch as she shifted her weght nervously from foot to foot. His claws were out and ready to dig into the other youkai's flesh, but he remained hidden, anxiously awaiting her reply.  
His eyes shifted targets though as the youkai moved. Inuyasha brought his hands to rest on each of Kagome's shoulders and squeezed encouragingly, trying to assure her that it was alright.  
"Kagome, were you attacked?" He asked. The worry in his scent was so thick that it was practically suffocating. It was almost pathetic that he should care so much for the young girl. But Youko was somehow finding it hard to scoff at the inu's concern. It dawned on him with sudden discomfort, that he too would be interested in the girl's safety.  
"Well, I wasn't actually attacked..." He could hear her reply. Her voice was soft and slightly hesitant. She was definately the worst liar that he had ever come upon. It was kind of amusing.  
Youko found his window of opportunity. The inu's guard was completely down now that he was entirely absorbed in the girl's welfare. Her answer had nudged him towards dropping that last of his awareness until all of his attention was focused solely on her. If Youko Kurama had been more of a sentimental type, and not so dead set on eliminating the one youkai that could now identify him, he might had found it almost touching. As it was, he thought it foolish, but was grateful that the young woman was able to unwillingly provide a distraction.  
Instinct told him that the youkai before him was not an oppenent to trifle with.  
With speed that was practically unrivaled, Youko went for the kill. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Inuyasha kept his golden eyes on Kagome. He could sense her uncertainty rolling off her in powerful waves. It was tinged with fear. But fear of what? It only made him more convinced that she had been attacked.  
The lingering scent of kitsune was teasing his senses. The hanyou wanted nothing better than to go out and find the youkai that dared to touch his Kagome. But he knew he couldn't right now. He needed to stay with Kagome. She needed his comfort, his protection.  
"Kagome, were you attacked?" HE managed to ask, his voice barely above a whisper. A few raven locks fell into the miko's face as her sapphire orbs met his. But just as quickly, she looked away. Her uneasiness increased.  
'I knew it!' He thought, barely able to suppress the growl that was begging to be let out. Kagome had been attacked, possibly even hurt and it was all his fault! He hadn't been there to protect her. Inuyasha's ears flattened back onto his head as for a moment his attention strayed from the girl in front of him to his own thoughts.  
'I am nothing more than a worthless hanyou...' He thought sadly. 'I promised to protect her and I couldn't! I wasn't there when she needed me!' Unsuppressed misery flooded over him. If only he had been a youkai, Kagome would never have been in any danger. He would have been able to find her and protect her. But he was a half-breed. Lower than the dirt that he walked on. And yet Kagome still ran to him, and embraced him.  
She acted like he was her equal.  
And it tore him up inside.  
"Well, I wasn't actually attacked..." Kagome's voice broke through his train of thought.  
'She wasn't attcked?!' Inuyasha couldn't help the relief that coursed through his veins. His ears perked up slightly at the newly revealed information. He didn't even notice how hesitant her reply was, or if he did he didn't acknowledge it.  
Everything drifted away from him in that moment. He no longer could smell Kagome's anxiety or fear; he no longer saw the forest around him. There was no forest floor, no approaching firecat or ningens. All there was was Kagome's warmth, filling his arms and completing him for the precious moment.  
And there was that one coherent thought.  
'I didn't fail her...'  
And it was all over before it could really begin.  
"INUYASHA!"  
Kagome's alarmed shriek pulled the hanyou out of his stupor. He looked up just in time to see a silver blur rushing at him with claws bared. He only knew one person that could attack that swiftly.  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled his brother's name as he pushed Kagome away from him, towards the safety of the surrounding forest. He dodged the fatal attack, barely escaping with a gash on his right shoulder. Taking a breath in preparation for battle he drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, barely registering its transformation as suddenly a scent came his way.  
"What the fuck?!"  
Inuyasha golden eyes darted feverishly, trying to locate the demon that had just tried to kill him. The scent that he was catching was not that of Sesshomaru but of a kitsune. The inu's eyes widened in realization.  
  
The same kitsune that had been near Kagome!  
In a rush of memories, Inuyasha suddenly recalled Kagome's scent and voice as she assured him that she had not been attacked. He began to realize that her uncertainty and hesitation had drasticly increased as she had lowered her eyes and voice. She had been lying. He was a fool to have not noticed right away. She was an awful liar after all.  
He began to mentally berate himself for jumping so quickly to bask in her kindness that he almost didn't make one last vital connection. Almost.  
Kagome had been lying to him. She had been tainted with this kitsune's scent and she had lied about not being attacked. That meant that this youkai was the one that had attacked her.  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he adjusted his grip on Tetsusaiga. A feral gleam came into his eyes as they narrowed in hatred. This was his chance to avenge Kagome and make whoever had dared try to hurt her suffer. This was his opportunity to prove himself to her.  
Inuyasha felt the slight discrepency in the air flow as it rushed from behind him. His ears twitched as he caught the faintest rustle of dead leaves on the forest floor. Spinning around at the last moment he parried the attack that had been meant to decapitate him and countered with a swing of his mighty blade, hurling the kitsune into a tree.  
Kagome winced at the resounding crack that echoed through the deadly silent woods as the tree splintered with the force of the attackers body hitting it. Her eyes grew wide as she glanced upon the victim of Inuyasha's blow and she realized who it was.  
Inuyasha raised his fang above his head and began to search for the windscar. The kitsune lay temporarily unconcious at the base of the splintered tree trunk, obviously caught of guard by the hanyou's speedy defense and counter attack. Inuyasha briefly saw his opponent, absently noting his silver hair and ears much like his own. He didn't bother with a further analysis though.  
He knew that this fox was full youkai.  
And he had attacked Kagome.  
Inuyasha found the wind scar.  
Tetsusaiga raised a little more as Inuyasha prepared to slice along the clashing of the two demon youkis. Kagome watched in horror as, as if it were in slow motion, Inutaisho's fang began to gracefully descend, beginning to graceful arch that always ended with the death of whomever was on the recieving end of the kaze no kizu.  
Without stopping to think what might happen, the miko raced in front of Youko Kurama, shielding his unconscious body with her own frail frame.  
"Inuyasha! STOP!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Suuichi's head jerked up violently as he cried out in pain.  
Vaguely he was aware of the voices of his classmates asking him if he was okay. The pain in his head was too intense for him to really grasp their words though let alone answer. He cried out again as another wave went through his head. This time their were words with it.  
"Inuyasha! Stop!"  
That voice, it was so familar, yet he knew that he had never himself heard it before. A brief flash of the same raven haired girl with ragged clothes, covered in dirt and mud, flashed in his mind.  
"Minamino?" A steady voice called out to him as a hand gently shook his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
Kurama forced open one emerald eye. It was met with a deep brown pair of orbs staring at him intently, concern plainly visible, from behind glass lenses. Opening his other eyes, Suuichi forced himself to take his hands from his head and place them on his desk. Erasing all emotion from his eyes he returned his teacher's gaze as solidly as he could.  
Another flash of pain went through him and his hands flew to his temples, his eyes once again firmly shut. His teacher was once again gripping his shoulders, shaking him a little more roughly and demanding to know if he was alright.  
The pain left him as suddenly as it came and Suuichi felt a calm, serene feeling engulf him. His eyes snapped open in surprise as he stared at the man in front of him without actually seeing him.  
"Minamino, can you hear me?" That deep voice called out again.  
Absently Kurama nodded, unconsciously noting the whispers and snickers in the background.  
"Are you alright?"  
The scarelt haired boy forced himself to focus on the person in front of him. Dumbly he nodded as he lowered his hands to fold them in his lap. His teacher frowned in doubt as he placed a palm firmly on the boy's forehead, searching for signs of a fever.  
Realizing that his teacher was not assured by his mute nodding, Kurama opened his mouth. In words much hoarser than he would have like he began to try to speak. "I am fine Mr. Takama..." His raspy voice, violently conrtasting to his normally silken one, trailed off there. He offered no explanation for his earlier behavior.  
Mr. Takama's frowned deepened at Suuichi's voice. He made a small grunt of disproval, but could think of nothing else to do. "Why don't you go to the nurse's office for a drink of water." He said more than suggested as he straightened and walked to the front of the room to resume the earlier lesson.  
Suuichi nodded politely to the retreating back, and gathering his books, silently made his way to the exit. Ignoring the questioning stares on his back, the young man turned the knob, and slipped out into the halls.  
As soon as the door was closed, Suuichi let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Leaning against the wooden barrier, he closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing his body and mind. He did not want to deal with the stress now that was sure to come later. He knew that his little outburst would not remain a secret for long. By the end of the next period the entire congregation would most likely know that Suuichi Minamino was going crazy.  
He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the weeks to come. He would have to endure everyone's questions and stares for quite a while now. It was going to be hell.  
Opening his eyes, Kurama stood straight and began to walk in the opposite direction of the nurse's office. He was definately not going there. There was nothing that the old woman who claimed to practice medicine could do for him anyways. He wasn't sure what was going on with him lately, but he had his suspicions that it had something to do with Youko and his past.  
Suuichi massaged his temple as he climbed the stairs to the roof exit. Right now he just needed to be alone. If it wasn't for his mother, he would have just left the building and perhaps gone off to Makai for a while. At least until he was sure what was going on. But he didn't want to worry her. She was the only person that really cared for him in this world and he couldn't betray that trust.  
Kurama pushed open the heavy door that lead to the roof and walked out into the slinding sunshine. For a moment he stood still and silently cursed the shining sun for having to be so bright. A voice quickly snapped him out of his revere though and he bit back the urge to groan in frustration when he recognized who it belonged to.  
"Yo Kurama! Skipping out on class?" Yuuske called out from his perch on the roof of the doorway. His brown eyes displayed a hint of concern as he stared down at his scarlet haired companion.  
"No Yuuske." Kurama replied in a monotone, unwilling to reveal the reason that he was here in the first place. Inwardy he scolded himself for forgetting that this was Yuske's favorite stakeout during school. He longingly wondered where Keiko was, wishing that the brunette could magically appear and haul the black haired boy off to class like she normally did.  
Fate was never really fair to him.  
Just to prove that point, another person joined them on the roof. Suuichi smiled slightly as he heard Yuske whine in annoyance. "Kuwabara, what are you doing here?"  
For a moment the tall, thin man who had just joined them on the roof glanced around franticly, trying to locate the speaker. He finally ceased his ridiculous searching when laughter trickled down to his ears from above him.  
Kuwabara glared accusingly at Yuske who was clutching his sides laughing at the orange haired boy's idiocy. "Hey it's not funny Uremeshi!" Kuwabara yelled, resulting in more laughter from the Spirit Detective. "I mean it! It's not! You keep laughing and I'm gonna have to punch you so hard that...that..."  
Kuwabara's face visibly screwed itself up in confusion as he tried to think of a suitable insult to apply to the end of his threat. Needless to say he wasn't taken seriously and Yuske practically rolled off off his perch above the door he was laughing so hard.  
The only thing stopping Kurama from rolling his eyes and telling them both to shutup was his manners. "Kuwabara, Yuske, could you two just be quiet for a moment?" He finally managed to ask between clenched teeth.  
The two boys stopped immediately and stared unashamedly at their fellow spirit detective. The annoyance that seeped into his voice was highly out of character for the young man who was normally so quiet and composed. Kurama realized his mistake at once but made no move to explain himself or rectify what he had done.  
Yuske let out a low whistle and walked over to where Suuichi was leaning over the side of the building. Kuwabara stayed where he was, perhaps too shocked by the outburst despite the fact that it was hushed and respectful.  
"Yo Kurama? What's the matter?" asked Yuske as he sat down indian style on the roof ledge and gazed out in the same general direction as the boy next to him. Suuichi didn't even blink. The jet haired boy peeked curiosly out of the corner of his eye, awaiting an answer, but still Kurama did not acknowledge his presence. Whatever was bothering him it was something he obviously didn't want to talk about.  
Taking the silent hint, Yuske got down from the edge and walked away towards the door, pasusing only long enough to drag the still frozen Kuwabara with him. Together they walked down the stairs and towards their classrooms, each silently pondering what could've affected their friends normally subdued, yet cheerful, nature.  
  
Suuichi was finally left alone on the roof to contemplate his thoughts. He felt a little guilty for being so cold to Yuske and Kuwabara  
  
************************************  
  
"Inuyasha! STOP!"  
The hanyou's eyes widened in horror as he watched Kagome fling herself in front of his demon blade, sheilding the kitsune's body with her own.  
Tetsusaiga contined its descent, beginning to tear into the wind scar, before, due to his remarkable reflexes and brute strength, it halted just above the miko's ebony head.  
Inuyasha could feel his knees shaking in the aftershock of what he had almost done. He felt like he was going to be sick, his stomache was leaping into his throat. His eyes were still wide and his father's hand hovered in midair right where it had stopped in its deadly path. He was so scared about what had almost happened that he couldn't force himself to think straight, let alone be angry. He couldn't even move.  
As it was, a strong gust of air whipped at Kagome and Youko Kurama, the only sign that Inuyasha had been about to execute the kaze no kizu.  
Inuyasha's knees finally buckled underneath him and he slumped to the ground as Tetsusiaga reverted to its harmless form of an old rusted blade. His empty golden eyes continued to stare straight ahead, but a fire was quickly growing within them as motion and thought tentatively returned to his body.  
Kagome remained on her knees, her entire body shaking in fear. She wasn't aware of anything except for the limp body beneath her and the dying wind rushing past her. Her tensed form flinched when she heard Inuyasha fall to his knees in front of her.  
Neither of them moved or said a word. *********************************************** 


	6. Chapter Six

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: This chapter is not really what I had hoped it would be. But some parts of it are necessary so here it is. For those of you who have been asking I will say this again. The final pairing of this story is a suprise. For the most part it will be Youko/Kagome with hints of Inuyasha/Kagome. So if you want a Kurama/Kagome fic, this is technically one. I'm just making things a little more complicated because right now, Kagome is still in love with Inuyasha. Inuyasha also happens to love her, he just hasn't told her. See how that can make things interesting? It'll provide for a lot of conflict later on.  
  
I also apologize for how slowly this has been moving. (The whole things's taken place over the course of less than 24 hours.) The pace will pick up a bit in a little while, but its not really my style to just rush through things. I like to use detail and when I'm trying to hurry something, I leave out all the descriptions that I think make the story what it is.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
OKay people! I have finally gotten around to responding to all of you! Lol! And let me tell you it took 1.5 hours to R&R to all of your comments...I even alphabetized....^_^; I know, I'm a pathetic loser. lol! But look at it this way. I was REALLY REAAAAAALLY bored. And it made it easier to keep track of the people that responded multiple times...  
  
BTW: THANKS TO 'k' and 'writerlover101' . You two are my most loyal reviewers! YAY! *hands out imaginary coookies and monopoly money. 'K' has been reviewing since the very beginning. 'Writerlover101' has been reviewing since chapter two!  
  
*gives both reviewers BIG hugs* Thank you!  
  
Now onto the responses!!!!  
  
... : Chapter One  
  
A  
  
Animefan105  
  
Anonymousey226273: Chapter Three  
  
Arella Hallo: Chapter One: glad that you like it. Good luck with the new adjectives! ^_^ Chapter Three  
  
B  
  
Bekkablair Chapter One: *nods* Yep! Maoko. I wasn't going to give him a name b/c I was going to kill him but I finally decided that he should die with a lil dignity. I couldn't kill Kouga yet. I might have plans for him in the future....*evil grin*  
  
C  
  
Crimson Hawk: Chapter Two: Don't worry! It's Youko/Kag (with hints of Inu/Kag). BTW- I like your pseudonym! ^_^ Chapter Three Chapter Four  
  
Celestialmaiden2 Chapter Four: Glad that you like it! Next time I'm online I'll make sure to check out your story/stories! ^_^  
  
D  
  
Defafaeth Mech: Chapter Five  
  
DemonLady1 Chapter One: Sorry but there will be little bits of Inu/Kag. I mean they do obviously care for eachother and I can't just send in a new character and make them drop those feelings. But if it's any consolation, there will be more Youko/Kag for right now than Inu/Kag. Chapter Two: More with the pairings! lol! See above response. ^_^  
  
Densetsuno Youko: Chapter Three  
  
Despiteful Saint: Chapter Two  
  
Diana Chapter One: Glad that you like it. There will be Kag/Kur. And uh...*blushes cuz feels stupid* What's Pocky? ^_^;  
  
F  
  
ForestSprite Chapter Five: *looks awed* Wow! You reviewed my story. *does little happy dance* Sorry about that. I just REALLY like your stories. *laughs a lil nervously* though I don't really know if I actuall reviewed either of them...*twiddles thumbs and whistles innocently* But how about...I promise to keep updating if you'll update your story! Its been forever since you did! (The one where Kagome can kick ass and she's asking for the help of the spirit detectives - I forget the title...Is it..uh...um...???)  
  
H  
  
Hapagirl: Chapter Five  
  
HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu: Chapter One: This will definately be Youko/Kag though there will be hints of Inu/Kag. Final pairing will be a secret for now. ^_^  
  
Hiei is mine forever: Chapter Two: *gets wicked grin* What would you if I told you that Hiei is MINE? lol! Glad you like the story! Chapter Four: Youko is kinda in a blood rage thing. Though he doesn't really notice yet, let alone understand it, he's attracted to Kagome and is becoming VERY possessive of her. Unfortunately Inuyasha is doing the same thing. But Youko gets angry because Inuyasha is so close to Kagome and then he feels the need to attack when Inuyasha catches his scent. He's not really thinking straight at the moment. ^_^ Chapter Five: If she hates Youko it would ruin my entire story!  
  
I  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime Chapter Five: *counts the 'please's* Wow! 8 please's. You must be REALLY eager to read more! Most people just yell at me to update. lol! ^_^  
  
J  
  
Jade: Chapter Four  
  
K  
  
k : Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three: Yep that's the way its going to work. Most likely anyways... Chapter Four Chapter Five  
  
Kagome737: Chapter Three: Glad that you like the story ^_^....and that it knocked your socks off! *Gasps!* OMG! You didn't know who Youko was?! *gapes in disbelief* Well then I am so glad that I helped to introduce you to one of my favorite anime characters! *continues to shake head in disbelief. Mumbles something about not understanding how someone could NOT know about Youko.* lol! ^_~  
  
Kairinu: Chapter Five  
  
Kang Lin Chapter Four (x 3): You reviewed 3 times? Is that cheating? lol! Glad that you liked my story so much!  
  
Karo: Chapter Two  
  
Kinky Usagi: Chapter One: Thank you for the compliments! I never really proofread my own works and my spell check doesn't work so there do tend to be a few errors here and there...^_^; But you can definately put this on your website! I would be flattered! Chapter Four: I believe that I wrote an email responding to this review. Hopefully you recieved it! ^_^  
  
Kikitravel: Chapter Four  
  
Kurama and Hiei's loveable miko: Chapter Three: *tries to console K&H's miko* Wait! Don't cry! It's a Kag/Kur fanfiction! *gets hit in the head by a flying toy.* @_@. Is Kurama- kun asking for me to make it Kag/Kur for K&H's miko....? Or for himself?!? lol! ^_^  
  
L  
  
LaLoba Chapter Two: I love Kag/Kur fics too! That's why I'm writing this one. Glad that you think that this is sick (lol!). The rating is going to go up later. I might put some more suggestive material in here or possibly a lemon. And HEY! Where's my cookie?!  
  
Lugia-mew Chapter Three: *gasps* How could you think that that was the end. Of course there's going to be more! I would never be so cruel as to just leave a story right there. (Well actually I would do something like that but I'm enjoying writing this one. lol!) ^_^ Chapter Four: lol!  
  
M  
  
Me: Chapter Four  
  
Merryday: Chapter Two  
  
Miko-Snow Goddess- Me: Chapter One  
  
Mooneyoukai: Chapter One: I loved the eyebrow raising too. hee hee. ^_^  
  
N  
  
Nobody: Chapter One  
  
O  
  
Outlaw-Lanaya: Chapter One  
  
P  
  
Puppy: Chapter Four: *blushes fiercely* WOW...Thanks! *rereads all the compliments* Wow...Y'know what? I LOVE reviewers like you! You boost my ego so much that my friends can't stand to be around me. lol! Glad that you like my crossover.  
  
S  
  
Seiyo-san: Chapter One Chapter Four: lol! I would so love to see someone whack Youko with a frying pan! ^_^ Not only would it be a hilarious scene, but it would give me an excuse to go and comfort him afterwards...*_* Don't worry- there will be no killing off Inuyasha...Yet. *maniacal (sp???) laughter* Chapter Five: More frying pans?! lol! I bet they want to kill YOU now! hee hee ^_^  
  
Seshou: Chapter Three  
  
W  
  
Watergoddesskasey: Chapter one: Ooh. *gets bright eyed* You're putting me on your favorites? THANK YOU! ^_^ Don't worry. I'm definately continuing!  
  
Writerlover101 Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five  
  
Why?What?Shutup: Chapter Three  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Miroku and Sango clung to the firecat as Kiarara tried desperately to relocate the hanyou's trail. A neko's nose was not nearly as strong as an inu's, but as it was all that they had, it would have to suffice.  
The monk found himself shaking his head in frustration. Inuyasha had run out of their sight almost 20 minutes ago. He thought that they would have caught up with the hanyou by now, but obviously Kagome was a bit farther away than they had assumed.  
Kiarara let out a low growl to inform her passengers that she had once again found his scent. Because Inuyasha ran with a pace full of leaps and bounds, it was often erratic and difficult to stay on track.  
Sango felt her stomach tighten as they once again raced forward, hot in pursuit. Leaves rustled in the breeze of their own creation, and color flashed by. The taijiya had no idea where Inuyasha had suddenly gotten his speed from. She could've sworn that he couldn't move that fast, but maybe it was because she and the others were so tired.  
Miroku's grip on his staff tightened as Kiarara plunged downward toward the forest floor, still following the hanyou's scent. He was behaving himself for once, even though Sango had never looked so tempting. At least not in the past hour. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout as she lost herself in her thoughts. The monk felt his hand twitch in response, yearning to grope her.  
But he wasn't too keen on getting knocked off of Kiarara's back right now while they were flying through the air, so he restrained himself and held on for the ride.  
"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
Miroku started at hearing her voice, violently snapping out of his naughty thoughts. Recollecting himself before Sango could notice though he responded.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you think that Kagome's alright?"  
Miroku was a little startled by Sango's question but chose not to show it. In all honesty the same thought had crossed his mind quite a few times since the previous night. After all, Lady Kagome was a powerful miko and a lovely young girl. There was no telling what could have happened while she was lost in the forest.  
"I'm sure she's fine Lady Sango. If she wasn't Inuyasha would have sensed it and alerted us."  
Sango still appeared a bit doubtful. She chewed on her lower lip as she once again drifted into the world of her thoughts. For surely not the first time that day, she found herself praying to kami that the younger girl was still safe.  
'I hope we find her before anything happens.'  
  
************************************************  
  
Kagome, still shuddering from the aftermath of her fear, finally found the courage to lift her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. He was on his knees before her, his molten amber orbs staring straight at her. She could see the flickering flame of his fear beginning to fan into a fire of anger in their depths.  
She flinched as she thought of the insults to come, but kept her gaze steady. She didn't want Inuyasha to know that she felt guilty, as if she had done something wrong by saving this youkai's life. But something had compelled her to. Something that not even she could explain.  
Inuyasha's eyes finally focused. They narrowed in confusion and rage, burning holes into Kagome's own as she continued to return his glare, though hers was not as challenging as his own.  
"What the hell was that for wench?!" Inuyasha managed to snarl through gritted teeth. He was still to shocked to yell, but it wouldn't take long before he would have that blessed ability back again. Then Kagome was REALLY going to get it.  
Kagome still continued to meet his eyes for a few minutes, her sapphire orbs begging to understand some cryptic message that he just couldn't. Finally she lowered her head so that her bangs shielded her eyes.  
"I don't know."  
'She doesn't know?!' Inuyasha's mind screamed, rage finally breaking down all barriers. 'She doesn't know?! She throws herself in front of my blade and she doesn't know why?! Why the hell would she want to save some youkai scoundrel like this?!' Inuyasha's inability to comprehend the situation frustrated him to no end. Kagome frustrated him to no end.  
Couldn't she tell that he cared for her? He always protected her, even at the risk of his own life, and yet she still had no idea of how he felt about her! Instead of realizing that she was his, she went around saving all these male youkai like Kouga and this guy, who ended up wanting her as their mates. Couldn't she tell how jealous that made him? How much it hurt him to see her care for strangers apparently more than she cared for him?  
"What the hell do you mean you don't know wench?!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice miraculously returning to help him vent his anger. "You throw yourself in front of my kaze no kizu to save some youkai that just tried to kill me and you have no fucking idea why?!?"  
Kagome winced at his volume and harsh language, but did nothing to defend herself. In truth she thought that Inuyasha had every right to be angry with her. Ruefully she admitted that she would probably feel the same way had the tables been turned.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just don't know why."  
"I heard you bitch! And that answer isn't good enough! You have to have some fucking idea as to why you did that or you wouldn't have done that!"  
Kaogme didn't answer and Inuyasha took that as a cue to carry on.  
"This bastard is the youkai that attacked you. I can smell him all over you! Don't try to deny it!" Inuyasha yelled, getting carried away by the current in his river of fury.  
Kagome's head snapped up at his words, her blue eyes darkening. "I told you Inuyasha, I was NOT attacked!" She yelled, her voice confident, showing that she was telling the truth.  
Inuyasha drew back as if struck. "You weren't?" He finally managed to ask in a pathetic attempt to respond. If Kagome wasn't attcked then why did she reek of this kitsune? Inuyasha's eyes widened as he jumped to conclusions, forgetting for a moment that the scent on her was not nearly as strong as it should've been had the fox actually touched her.  
"No Inuyasha, I wasn't," Kagome replied, her voice now calm.  
"Well then what the hell happened?" the inu demanded, growing angry again as he replayed all the worst possible scenarios in his mind, mainly ones where Kagome and the silver haired stranger were romanticly involved.  
Kagome began to grow a little nervous under Inuyasha's relentless golden gaze. 'Should I tell him?' she asked herself as her eyes began to dart to anywhere but the hanyou in front of her.  
"Well?" Inuyasha growled again as the girl in front of him began to fidget. Deciding to have a little mercy on her, the half demon back away a little to sit cross legged about 5 feet in front of her. He didn't move his eyes away though.  
As soon as there was a little more distance between them, the miko visibly relaxed. For a moment both forgot about the strange kitsune lying behin Kagome as the ningen girl opened her mouth to explain what had happened.  
Kagome hurried through her explantion of how she had gotten lost and wandered around looking for her comrades, barely making it through without stumbling over her words she spoke so quickly. Everynow and then she was interrupted by a "Feh." or a muttered comment of, "Stupid wench." Finally she came to her meeting with Youko Kurama.  
There she hesitated.  
Inuyasha immediately attacked her verbally when she stopped, "Keep going wench! You're not done yet!"  
Kagome bit her tounge to stifle the urge to sit him. Then she continued:  
"While I was in the clearing, I felt a shard nearby. It turned out to belong to the kitsune that you attacked. He didn't use it though..." A hint of wonder snuck into her voice as she recalled the event. "He didn't seem to want to harm me at all. It fact, he seemed to be quite...well...interested in me." At this Inuyasha covered a possessive growl with a disgusted, "Feh!" Kagome shot him a glare but other than that continued on without further acknowledgement of his rude behavior.  
"He and I talked for a while. He told me that his name was Youko Kurama and he had taken the shard from a goup of weak youkai that had tried to attack him. Somehow, while we spoke, he took the shikon shards that I had around my neck. I didn't even know what had happened until he was about to leave."  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet prepared to skin the still unconcious youkai alive in order to retrieve the shards from his body. Kagome stopped him though with a simple gesture as she lifted the delicate chain which held the shards from her her neck and dangled it for the inu to see.  
"He tossed the necklace back to me, and he added his own shard to it." She offered in explanation as she showed Inuyasha the extra shard, as if in proof of the act.  
"Feh. He still tried to kill me wench. And you haven't explained why you saved him."  
Kagome's attention was drawn back to the limp figure behind her as she glanced over her shoulder as if to make sure he was still there.  
"I told you, I don't know why Inuyasha. But something about him..." A dazed expression crossed Kagome's face as she continued to gaze at the kitsune, one hand coming down to caress the silver locks that splayed all over the ground. That all to familiar little green monster was creeping up on Inuyasha as he watched her. He growled deep in his throat, but Kagome seemed not to notice.  
"Something about him tells me that he's not a bad youkai." She finally finished as she turned back to face Inuyasha. Her fragile hand remained on Youko's hair, but the placement of them now seemed more accidental than before.  
"So, you spared his life on something as little as intuition? What if he had regained conciousness while you were in front of my blade? He could've killed you then and there and there would have been nothing I could do about it." Inuyasha argued, a little shocked that he had acknowleged how helpless he would've been in the situation, had it occurred.  
A night breeze floated through the woods, playing with Kagome's hair as it passed. It helped to cool the flush of embarressment that was beginning to show on the miko's face. But her cheeks visibly burned all the same.  
In all honesty Kagome was feeling extremely foolish at the moment. Especially sitting there under Inuyasha's superior stare. What if Youko had tried to kill her? What if he wasn't the enigmatic, yet harmless, creature that she assumed him to be? She hated how Inuyasha could bring up all those valuable points in a matter of seconds. It always made her feel so naive.  
"I don't know Inuyasha." She whispered as she turned her head away from him, her eyes once again falling on the silver tresses splashed against the forest floor.  
Inuyasha, though he tried to be gruff and uncaring, could see how stupid Kagome was feeling at the moment and decided to take pity on her. Standind once again, he held out a hand to help her up as well. Her sapphire eyes looked up at him, wide with surprise and confusion.  
"Feh." Inuyasha huffed, turning his head away, but keeping the hand extended.  
Out of the corner of his eye though he saw Kagome smile thankfully. Taking his hand in her own she stood, still regarding him with a bit of puzzlement, but grateful that he had let the subject drop. Inuyasha could barely contain his chest from swelling in pride. It never ceased to amaze him how pleased he became with himself when he did something right or made the ningen girl smile.  
Suddenly his head snapped to the surrounding trees, all his attention focusing on the scent that he had caught coming towards them. Kagome tensed and unconciously clung to his arm, scooting closer to him as one hand moved over her shoulder, prepared to grab her bow any moment.  
The youkai scent drifted towards him again as the breeze strengthened and Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "Its Miroku and Sango on Kiarara," He quickly explained as he shifted away from Kagome and prepared himself in a triumphant pose to greet his comrades when they arrived.  
Eager and blinded by anticipation, neither heard the soft moan that came from behind them as a certain thief stirred. **************************************  
Youko opened his eyes slowly, moaning softly in pain as he did so. How could he have been so careless as to attack like that? It was completely out of his nature! Once his eyes were completely opened he realized that he had made yet another mistake as they were met with the vision of the inu and ningen onna standing in front of him.  
Stifling the groan that threatened to make itself known when he shifted his weight a little, Youko kept his eyes on the two. It appeared that they were waiting for something, or someone. Though he didn't really want to stick around to find out, the kitsune knew that he had no choice in the matter. His back was killing him from that blow into the tree. Barely any youkai alive could hit him hard enough to knock him out with one blow like that.  
It was just his luck that the ningen happened to be somehow involved with the one that could.  
Youko's vision, blurred from the throbbing in his head, was now clearing along with the rest of his senses. He immediately smelled the fast approach of a firecat along with...two more humans? In too much pain to really wonder about it, he shifter his attention elsewhere.  
The ningen.  
His eyes immediately fell to her long legs, and without really noticing what he was doing, they began to slowly move upwards, until, with a barely contained gasp, he realized that when the night breeze blew just right, he could see right up her kimono. What did she where under that thing? He wondered at the piece of cloth for a moment until he forced himself to move his eyes away.  
She was nothing more than a ningen. Albeit and interesting one, but still a ningen.  
And the reason why he was in this situation in the first place.  
Curse his curiosity.  
The girl, Kagome, and her youkai companion continued to ignore his state of awareness as they waited expectantly for the approaching group. Youko couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as he began tally the number of times he could have killed them by now. His youki was quickly returning to him and his enhanced healing attributes were already taking care of his injuries. He was almost like new.  
He could've left right then and there and they wouldn't have noticed.  
But for some reason he wanted to hang around.  
He didn't know why he was still alive, but as he was, it meant that they weren't interested in killing him. At least not yet. And perhaps if he stayed a few more moments, he would gain some information about the shikon jewel and the mysterious girl who seemed to possess half of it.  
"You do know that I could've killed, skinned, and eaten you by now?" He asked in a cool voice, causing Kagome to jump and Inuyasha's to whirl around, Tetsusaiga drawn.  
Kagome was a little slower, but soon she too faced him, one of her hands resting on Inuyasha's arm in almost a soothing fashion. Her blue eyes sparked a little in annoyance as she looked at him, but he thought that he could detect a little bit of relief in their depths as well.  
That was surprising.  
Was she concerned for him?  
"Youko Kurama, nice to see you're awake now." Kagome replied with a smile, plainly ignoring his previous comment. Her hand tightened its grip every so slightly on Inuyasha's arm when the handsome kitsune picked himself up, dusting his body off. Flexing his fangs suggestively, Youko met the inu's enraged amber gaze. He could tell that the other youkai wanted to slit his throat and cut him into pieces.  
The feeling was mutual.  
Kagome cleared her throat loudly to interrupt the staring contest that was taking place. Neither moved, but Inuyasha's ear twitched at the sound. That caught Kurama's attention. Ears on his head?  
Youko's eyes unwillingly darted to the sight and the inu let out a small yelp of victory. The demon didn't even notice though as realization dawned on him. Only certain types of extremely powerful kitsune's could retain their animal ears. An inu possessing them only meant one thing.  
He was a hanyou.  
That was definately a big blow to Youko's pride. A mere half-breed had defeated him in battle with a single blow. It was the ningen's fault. For some reason she distracted him so. If he had been focused he would never have lost. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have even attacked that hanyou in the first place.  
He turned an accusing glare to her.  
Kagome jumped a little in suprise to be the subject of such a angry stare for no apparent reason. What had she done to offend him? Inuyasha, noticing the look in the foreign youkai's eyes and at whom it was directed, growled low in his throat and tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga.  
"Wench, why did you spare his life again?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of her, blocking her from the kitsune's eyes.  
Kagome herself couldn't answer that now as the words seemed to get caught in her throat. For a moment she thought that she saw a flicker of pain in the kistune's eyes when she didn't reply, but it vanished so quickly that she was forced to blink and wonder if it was ever there at all.  
Youko could tell that without Kagome's support the hanyou was going to try to cut him down any moment now. He was disappointed that the ningen could't articulate any reason as to why she had spared his life, but whether it was at her for not being able to do so or at himself for making her change her mind about him, he wasn't sure.  
Preparing for the fight that he knew was to commence, Kurama bared his claws and flexed them dangerously. He watched with amusement as the hanyou began to sniff the air in confusion when he masked his scent once again. He would like nothing better than to even the score with the mutt.  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's muscles tense as he got ready to leap at Youko. She knew it was now or never. Luckily her voice agreed as well, and miraculously found its way back to her.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
Youko watched in unmasked shock as, before his very eyes, the hanyou slammed into the ground in a blur of red and silver. You defunately did not need to have youkai hearing to catch the curses that ensued.  
Unwilling to voice his question, yet curious all the same, he brought his golden eyes to meet Kagome's. The annoyance that flashed in those ocean depths surprised him, but he didn't look away.  
"He has a subduing charm placed on his necklace." Kagome finally supplied with an exasperated sigh. She had no idea why she was still being friendly with the fox. She should have purified his ass by now for attacking Inuyasha and then having the nerve to glare at her like that when she had saved his life.  
Why she didn't just shoot him right now was beyond her.  
But she knew that she couldn't.  
And to make matters worse, HE knew that she wouldn't.  
As soon as Inuyasha's subduing spell wore off, the inu was back on his feet, unwittingly turning his back to his opponent as he moved to yell at Kagome. Youko growled at the insult. That was the second time that day that that had happened to him! Inuyasha however, only smirked when he heard the noise and realized what it meant.  
"Bitch! What the hell was that for?!" He demanded, continuing to ignore the bristling demon behind him.  
Although Kagome never realized it, Youko immediately knew what it meant when Inuyasha called her by that name. And for one reason or another he found himself really disliking it. It brought back all the jealousy that he had been feeling as he watched them embrace, and then the frustration that a mere human girl was arousing that green little monster in him. However, only one thought remained clear in him mind.  
'How dare that half-breed call her his!' A/N: A female dog is a bitch. When Inuyasha calls Kagome a bitch he's actually saying that she's his. Of course she doesn't know that because she thinks its an insult and Inuyasha's not exactly willing to explain it all to her.  
"SIT! My name is KAGOME! Use it!" The miko yelled as once again Inuyasha hurtled into the forest floor, making a crater in the shape of his body.  
"As for why I did that, I told you. Youko Kurama did NOT attack me in any way shape or form and I still firmly believe that he doesn't intend to. Therefore you'll just have to get over your bloodlust because you're NOT killing him!"  
Youko's eyebrows shot up at her words. It amazed him that she could be so trusting. Especially after he had already displayed to her that he could steal her shards without any effort. But it also made him feel a little warm inside to think that she did infact, trust him.  
After all, no one trusts a thief. It was surprising to find just how much he had missed the feeling of acceptence.  
His eyes narrowed.  
He didn't like how this girl was so easily evoking all of these emotions in him.  
Suddenly his ears perked up.  
The forgotten Miroku and Sango emerged from the surrounding forest in a graceful bound from Kiarara. Having sensed a foreign demon presence when they were still a ways away, both humans were already prepared to launch their attacks as soon as they appeared. What meet their eyes when they arrived was the final prodding they needed to jump into a full scale assualt.  
There on the ground before them was Inuyasha, struggling against injuries not visible from their view point to rise. Kagome stood protectively in front of him, trying to act as a barrier against a silver haired youkai, who with narrowed eyes, looked particularly malicious.  
Things are not always what they appear to be.  
Almost before Youko could react, hiraikotsu was whistling through the air, aimed for his head. He just barely dodged it as it soared past. Retaliating quickly he bent his knees. Then with a powerful push he was off the ground and airbound...  
...Until something large and heavy struck him from behind.  
Falling to the ground he landed in an uncermonious heap at the base of a tree. Getting a sparce glance at the object that had hit him. He groaned in anger at himself. How could he not have noticed that the weapon was a boomerrang? One thing was for sure, this was not his day.  
'Stupid ningen girl!' His mind screamed as he leapt to his feet, quickly recovering and ready to attack.  
"WAIT! STOP!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha and Youko's ears flattened themselves against their owner's heads as they snapped their eyes to Kagome to glare at her. Out of pure reflex, Kiarara and her passengers ceased their actions and turned questioning faces to the miko.  
Seeing that she had everyone's attention, and feeling slightly embarressed from it, Kagome seized the opportunity to storm over to Youko. Without a word she grabbed his hand as a furious blush colored her cheeks.  
"Youko is my friend. DO NOT KILL HIM!" She scolded through clenched teeth.  
Then, without any any explanation what so ever, she turned on her heal and dragged the speechless youkai behind her into the forest.  
Kiarara descended to the ground as soon as the young girl was out of sight and allowed her mistress and the monk to alight. Transforming into a kitten, she jumped into Sango's arms, burying herself into her chest and purring loudly.  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha expectantly, who in turn look extremely pissed off.  
"Feh! Stupid wench!" Was the only answer he supplied them with. Then he turned and began to gather firewood. Taking it as a sign to make camp, and honestly not knowing what else to do, the others followed suit.  
Kagome was going to have a lot of explaining to do when she returned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BONUS SCENE:  
  
Naraku's Honorless Death  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Scene One:  
  
"Naraku, while conducting his mysterious and maniacal laughter, accidently sucked in one of his poisonous insects. The results were terrible. He began to choke like President Bush on a pretzel. His suffocating limbs lashed out franticly as he tried to clasp his hands to his throat in an effort to release himself of the clog located there. His features slowly greyed as his slow death steadily advanced upon him. With his last dreg of energy he called out to Kanna to help him. The little incarnation though, so lethargic in her movements was slow to come to his aid. When she finally did though, it was Naraku or her mirror. She glanced once at the humanoid youkai before her. The man called Onigumo who had given his body to the demons. The cruel and brutal monster that held her heart in his hand, and clenched it painfully when she didn't abide by his orders. Then her pale eyes fell lovingly upon her mirror. The one thing in her forsaken life that she cherished. The only good thing that had ever come to her. Her back turned as Naraku's gasps for air became more rugged and farther in between. There really was not much of a choice."  
  
Hee Hee. Just a little something that I felt like adding in there. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note is really long this time so it's at the bottom instead. However it does have some important things in it so I would appreciate it if you would still read it.  
  
Arigatou! Goijh  
  
******************************** Chapter Seven ********************************  
  
Youko, not completely sure of what was going on, and curious to find out, allowed himself to be dragged away by the ningen. In all honesty she was stronger than he had expected her to be as she was a woman.  
"Youko is my friend! DO NOT KILL HIM!" Those had been her words. The kitsune's eyes narrowed once again. Did she mean those words?  
Friend?  
Was it actually possible to be so naive and trusting?  
Or was this girl just putting on an extremely complex act to lure him into some kind of trap?  
Though he would have perferred to believe the latter, Youko found that he could not. Glancing down at the girl from the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see that a faint blush was still present on her cheeks as she pulled him onward.  
Finally, once they were considerably far away from her companions, Kagome stopped. Turning, she smiled at him in an apologetic manner but couldn't find the words to speak.  
So Youko Kurama did it first.  
"Are you going to hold my hand all day or will you release it?"  
The blush returned as Kagome dropped his hand like it had burned her. Taking a couple steps back she gave a little nervous laugh as she began to play with a lock of her hair.  
"Sorry about that." She finally managed, not meeting his golden eyes.  
Youko didn't know if he should be amused or disgusted by her suddenly girlish display. He chose the former and allowed a smirk to pull at his lips. Kagome didn't notice this though she stared pointedly at the ground.  
"You do know you are foolish." Youko stated, his voice calm as if he were addressing the weather. The miko's head snapped up, anger flashing in her sapphire eyes. Not giving her the chance to respond, Youko continued.  
"I could have killed you and stolen your shards quite a few times by now."  
The anger died away when Kagome realized that the youkai wasn't actually insulting her. Then the latter of his words sunk in. Her hand flew to her neck in reflex.  
The shard necklace was gone.  
Again.  
Her eyes narrowed accusingly as she attempted to stare down the kitsune. Though Kurama would never admit it, the ningen had the uncanny ability to make someone feel extremely uncomfortable with just one angry glance.  
But he didn't look away.  
"Give them back now." Kagome ordered, her voice flat and serious, leaving to room for arguement.  
"Why should I?" Youko countered, beginning to feel the thrill of a possible challenge from engaging in an arguement with this girl.  
"Because if you were really going to steal them then you would never have given them back to me in the first place." Kagome replied simply, her smile returning to her face.  
Youko was silent.  
She had a point.  
He hated to lose.  
Barely succeeding in hiding his poor sportsmanship from his face, Kurama dangled the necklace out for Kagome to take. The miko however, only held out her open palm, waiting expectantly for him to return it to her himself.  
A growl threatened to make itself known.  
If she were anyone else, Kagome would have been lying dead on the forest floor in a puddle of her own blood, surrounded by her severed limbs. No one ever dared to talk to Youko Kurama in such a manner.  
'Then why don't you kill her?' That nagging voice in the abyss of his mind was back again.  
'Go away.'  
'She is nothing but a ningen. And look how stupid she is. It would be all too simple to kill her and take her shards.'  
'...'  
Without noticing, Youko dropped the necklace into Kagome's outstretched hand as he fought the need to tear his brain from his skull. He knew that that little voice was right.  
Or at least it should have been.  
Youko clenched his fist by his side. Why DIDN'T he just take the shards. That had, after all been his initial goal. That was all that his spirit was after.  
But now there was this girl...  
How the hell was it that she could make him act his way.  
"Hello? Youko-kun? Anybody home?"  
The feminine voice stirred the youkai from his thoughts. Confused by the strange phrases Youko's eyes settled on the ningen's form. 'Anybody home?' What was that supposed to mean.  
'Wait...Youko-KUN?'  
"What do you want girl?" He demanded, his voice back to that icy tone that he was accustomed to using when addressing others.  
'What the hell did she mean by Youko-kun? Does she honestly think that we are friends?' Youko's eyes narrowed as he awaited both his mental answer and the ningen's repsonse to his question.  
'Are we friends?'  
"I'll pretend that you have some decency and you actually called me by my name. I was asking..." Kagome trailed off when she noticed that the demon wasn't paying attention to her. It almost looked like he was absorbed in some kind of mental conversation.  
Frustrated that he was ignoring her AGAIN, Kagome decided to take desperate measures. She had to do something that would definately catch his attention.  
'...'  
Her mind drew a blank.  
"Ahem!" She cleared her throat loudly, hoping that it would have the desired effect. Youko's eyes focused and he raised one brow as he watched her expectantly.  
"Why did you try to kill Inuyasha?"  
The kitsune was taken back by her forwardness, but he was determined not to show it.  
"Of what concern is it to you?" He responded coolly. For some reason he found himself hating using that tone with her.  
Kagome was a little hurt that he was acting so cold around her now. What had she done to offend him? Though she didn't really know him at all, she felt that he was acting strangely. This couldn't be the way that he normally acted, could it? After all, he wasn't Sesshomaru.  
"It's my CONCERN because Inuyasha is my friend!" She retorted, her hands resting on her hips. She, oddly enough, felt like her mother standing that way.  
The hands moved as she crossed her arms in front of her chest instead.  
Youko did not answer at first. Instead he stared back at her. Challenging her to demand an answer from him. She didn't though, and he didn't respond.  
"So you're just going to ignore me?" She all but yelled. Youko was proud of himself for not allowing his ears to flinch at her volume.  
"No ningen I'm not. I have no obligation to tell you."  
"I saved your life!"  
Youko's fists clenched, his razor claws extending, cutting into his palm as he restrained himself from just striking down the girl before him. She made a valuable point, and he really didn't like that. Normally he would be able to talk himself out of anything.  
Of course he normally threatened the demon's foolish enough to argue with him with death.  
Why was this girl any different.  
His spirit was soaring though that she was near him and so were so many of the shards. 'Damn soul!'Youko cursed bitterly. His need for larceny had gotten him into this whole thing, but something wasn't letting him steal.  
Life is cruel.  
"Well fine. Don't tell me." Kagome finally huffed, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. For some reason Kurama was imagining himself nibbling on that lip. Thankfully Kagome turned away from him before he could act upon that urge.  
Walking away, a slight sway in her hips that Youko couldn't help but notice, she motioned over her shoulder for him to follow. He growled indignantly in his throat at the belittling gesture, but decided to follow anyway. The ningen was just to stupid to know how insulting she was being at the moment.  
'Or she's doing it on purpose!' The goddamn voice was back to nag.  
'Silence.'  
For once the voice obeyed.  
  
***************************************  
A small fire crackled cheerfully in a haphazard pit.  
The smell of cooking rabbit meat floated to his nose.  
Inuyasha didn't even notice.  
The flames danced happily, deliberately defying his bitter mood. The hanyou had half a mind to douse them and just eat his dinner half raw.  
But then Kagome would be angry and she would just make him make another fire so that she and the others could finish cooking their food.  
'Stupid fire.'  
Inuyasha's fingers tapped impatiently on his arm, as he sat cross- legged before the fire. His eyes bored into the flames, as if willing them to stop their happy dancing. Sango glanced at him, worry evident in her eyes, as she turned the spit that the rabbit he had caught was roasting on.  
The hanyou never saw.  
Miroku was over in front of one the nearby trees. He appeared to be meditating, but he was actually watching Inuyasha's fingers.  
tap. tap. tap.  
It was beginning to get irritating.  
The monk's eyes shifted to Sango as she leaned forward to pet Kiarara.  
Better.  
tap. tap. tap.  
It was almost like he could actually hear Inuyasha's annoying fidgeting. He could see the fingers rising and falling in his mind. He closed his eyes. They were still there.  
'Baka hanyou.'  
"Inuyasha." Miroku called out, his voice light and airy, not betraying how vexed he actually was. He couldn't even enjoy the view of Sango for kami's sake. "If you are so worried about Kagome-sama, why don't you go follow her?"  
Inuyasha's eyes left the fire to bore new holes through the houshi's skull. The fingers continued tapping, though the pace was now more rapid.  
"And what the hell makes you think that I'm worried about that wench?!"  
Miroku stared pointedly at the fingers.  
Inuyasha followed his gaze.  
The fingers stopped moving, though claws were revealed that glinted dangerously in the firelight.  
"Feh! I'm just concerned about the shards. If the youkai steals them then the bitch is going to be in a lot of trouble! It'll waste valuable shard hunting time to go after him and take them back."  
Miroku raised his eyebrows. Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut as he realized he was rambling.  
Sango smirked, but because she was still petting Kiarara, no one noticed.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha declared defiantly, demonstrating once again the multiple uses of his favorite word. He jumped to his feet and began to pace back and forth.  
Miroku sighed and leaned back against the tree, his eyes almost entirely closed as he watched Sango from beneath his lashes.  
Sango.  
Inuyasha...  
Sango.  
Inuyasha...  
'Baka Hanyou!'  
"Inuyasha. If you don't cease your pacing and finger tapping and fidgeting all together than I'm am going to be forced to bind you to a tree so that you can't move at all!" The houshi finally cried out, exasperated.  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to fling one insult or another, but a stern glare from the other man told him that the monk was serious. The mouth snapped shut and Inuyasha leapt into a nearby tree, well out of reach from Miroku's demon wards and ofudas.  
tap. tap. tap.  
Had Miroku been a lesser man he would have screamed in his frustration. As it was he forced himself to look on the bright side. His eyes fell once more to Sango's behind.  
'At least the tapping is muffled by the leaves.'  
  
**************************************************  
  
Youko followed Kagome for a little longer, only because he was curious to see if she was actually returning to her companions.  
'So you're not following her to make sure that she gets there safely? You're not protecting her?!' The damned voice yelled at him mentally.  
Youko's eyes narrowed almost inperceptably as he continued to walk confidently forward. He didn't give the voice the pleasure of responding.  
Youko's kitsune nose could smell Kagome's friends now. His ears twitched as he heard the hanyou leap from somewhere, most likely a tree. Inuyasha's scent was getting stronger. He was coming to see them.  
'See Kagome. Kill you.'  
Once again Kurama ignored the voice.  
"Kagome." He said quietly, knowing that she would be able to hear him but the hanyou would not.  
Hearing her voice being said in such a low, seductive tone, the miko stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. Her sapphire eyes looked up into his golden ones questioningly.  
"I shall be leaving now. I do not wish to fight with your half breed companion again. If I do, I will kill him."  
Her eyes narrowed and flashed angrily. Youko allowed a small smirk. Unleashing his scent so that the hanyou would be able to detect his presence, the kistune leaned forward and grabbed Kagome. One hand cirlcled her waist and the other slid behind her neck, forcing her head to tilt upward. Before the miko knew what was happening or could protest, Youko's lips were on her own in a passionate kiss.  
Her knees felt like they were going to give out beneath her, but Kagome couldn't move. She couldn't even react as the youkai forced her mouth gently open with his tongue and began to explore its hidden crevices.  
It was her first kiss.  
Kagome's mind began to clear out from the haze that had befallen it. She slowly began to register what was going on. Her eyes, which had instinctively shut when Youko's face had neared her own, jumped open and widened as they were meet with his golden orbs, already peering into her own.  
Youko could smell Inuyasha's pace double when he had smelt the kitsune. He knew that the hanyou would be there any minute. Almost reluctantly he pulled away from the startled girl in front of him. He couldn't deny that he was slightly disappointed that she did not respond.  
Kagome's cheeks were stained with a faint blush and her chest was heaving as she caught her breath. Her lips were beginning to swell a little and were partially opened, begging the fox demon to taste her again.  
Then she regained her senses.  
One small hand came up in a flash, aiming to strike the kitune's cheek. Youko caught it effortlessly. An arrognant smirk decorated his face.  
  
"You jerk!" Kagome gasped, her breath steadily returning to her. Youko knew that if he did not depart soon than he would not only have an enraged hanyou on his hands, he would be deaf as well.  
Deliberately holding her eyes, Youko slowly pulled her hand down so that it was just millimeters from his lips. His smirk widened as he caught something in her scent.  
"Don't lie Kagome. Your scent is screaming that you liked it." The hand around her waist tightened, bringing her closer to his chest. "It says that you want more."  
Kagome's hand jerked fiercely, trying to break free from Kurama's grasp. He chuckled at her futile efforts and pulled the hand down by her side. Then his lips crashed upon hers once more, though much more briefly before he pulled away.  
With a blur he was gone. Leaving Kagome alone in the middle of the woods.  
She could still hear that taunting chuckle.  
"You bastard!" She yelled out, knowing that though she couldn't see him, he could most likely hear her. Even if he couldn't she didn't care. It just felt good to yell those words aloud.  
Her lips were still throbbing. Her fingers rose to carress the skin. Upon touching them she realized that they were slightly swollen.  
'Oh well, maybe no one will notice.' She thought, shifting her weight so that her right hip stuck out.  
'That was one hell of a kiss.'  
She smirked smugly as her other hand carressed the shard necklace.  
There was one less piece.  
She knew that the kitsune was not very far away.  
SNAP!  
The sound of a twig breaking behind her, pulled Kagome out of her thoughts as she whirled around to see what it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's first kiss. Stolen by a thief. Ironic no? *nervous laughter*  
  
Well, like I warned you, here is the long author's note. It'll address several different things:  
  
I. Author's Profile:  
  
I was wondering if anyone here actually reads the author's profile things? Just wondering. I was thinking about updating mine some more. Ya know, like putting more personal information in there and maybe hints at upcoming stories. But I don't want to do that if no one else reads those things.(That's right people. I read the bio pages of the authors' of almost every fanfiction I read. I find them interesting actually.) So if anyone would be interested in learning more about me *chokes on wry laughter (I can't really see why anyone would WANT to know about me but I recieved an anonymous e-mail asking me to put some more stuff about me in the bio page)* then just review or email me and let me know.  
  
II. Personal Fanfiction Website:  
  
I'm thinking about putting up a website with my fanfictions on it. These will include a couple that I haven't posted on any other site yet. I was just wondering if people would be interested in that...  
  
III. Fanfiction in the Works:  
  
I'm currently working on a fanfiction called, "Why can't I wish you away?" Its about Sesshomaru and the relationship will actually revolve around an OC. I normally don't like to read these kinds of stories, but I didn't want to make Kagome or Sango or someone like that into a genie. I have other plans for Rin. Anyways, While everyone's favorite taiyoukai is patrolling his lands, he stumbles across a magical lake. There he finds a genie whom he can't kill or harm. The only way to get rid of his new shadow is to make three wishes, which his pride refuses to allow him to do. Instead he finds himself with another tag along. It may be humor or I may make it more serious. (I've only written the prologue and first chapter so far...) But what will happen if Sesshomaru starts to fall in love with the slave to the lamp (actually a bottle...^.^;)? Angst will most likely ensue and Sesshomaru may become a little OOC at this point in the story (which will probably be near the end. And trust me, this thing is going to be more than 15 chapters most likely.). So what do you think? Just review me on that too. I don't know if I'm actually going to continue this, let alone post it. It's up to your opinions people!  
  
IV. Golden Gaze upcoming events:  
  
I've had several reviews/e-mails asking me if Kagome and Kurama are going to meet in her time. The answer to that is: Yes they are. I've had that planned since the beginning of the story and it should be coming up within the next few chapters. Maybe chapter 10?  
  
Also, as I have said multiple times, this story is a Youko/Kag fic. There will be hints of Inu/Kag though because they already pretty much have a silent relationship already. It's obvious that they both care about eachother and Kagome does love Inuyasha. Youko is just stepping into the story to either become an obstacle in their path, or Kagome's new love. The final pairing, as I said, will be a surprise (hopefully) revealed when I feel like it. For now its just a kind of love triangle.  
  
THERE WILL BE NO CHARACTER DEATHS! Except for evil characters like Naraku. I may or may not bring Kikyo into this. If I do, I may or may not kill her.  
  
V. Just One More Thing:  
  
I'm having kind of writer's block right now and I don't really know what to do. I think that I should be able to finish the next chapter okay but...I dunno. So I was thinking, maybe if I had something else to write then it would help clear my mind a bit. This leads us to the final chapter of our author's notes. Quite a few people have put me on their favorite authors list (Thank you to all of you! ^_^) and so I assume that that means I am a decent writer. If you like my style (Do I really have one?) and happen to have a plot idea for a story that you would like to read, but not write, then just email me the idea and I will write it for you! I thought that it might be fun. And like I said, hopefully it will be a way to rid myself of my writer's block.  
  
Okay. If you're still here and reading this than all I can say is...WOW. But hopefully this note will get some good responses. Thank you for your time and remember....  
  
....REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Golden Gaze  
  
by: Goijh  
  
Author's note: I think that maybe I will just respond to reviews after every four chapters. That means that hopefully I will be responding next chapter. Should I just continue putting them at the begininng of the chapter though? Or should I make an author's note thing and post them serperately? Lemme know what you think!  
  
BTW: Kagome and Suuichi will be meeting soon! Most likely in chapter 10 or 11. Though they may meet as soon as the next chapter! But its coming up soon!  
  
Anyways...Don't forget to review!  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
Chapter Eight **************************************************************************** *  
  
Inuyasha's head jerked up when he caught a familiar scent.  
'Kagome.'  
Without a word to Sango and Miroku, who stared at him blankly, he jumped from his perch and took off towards the miko's scent.  
He couldn't smell the kitsune with her. But that didn't mean that he wasn't there.  
'Damn fox.' Inuyasha thought as he urged his legs to move more quickly. 'Bastard's probably masking his scent.' The hanyou couldn't help the possessive twinge he felt when he thought of how Kagome had lead the youkai away, holding his hand.  
Inuyasha didn't want to admit that the sight had hurt more than he thought that it would. Kagome was his. She should know that. She was his and his alone. He was the only one that could protect her, or hold her hand.  
Only him.  
He ran faster.  
Kagome's scent was getting stronger as he approached, but he was still some distance away. Only a few more minutes and he would be there. Trees blurred past and twigs snapped beneath his bare feet.  
He sniffed the air, making sure he was still on the right track.  
He stopped dead.  
Kagome's scent was getting stronger, more enticing.  
His woman was becoming aroused.  
By some other youkai.  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed red briefly before he reached for his sword. Upon drawing it Tetsusaiga immediately transformed. The demon blade seemed to pulse as it mimicked Inuyasha's anger. The hanyou didn't hesitate before continuing on his way, racing through the forest even faster than before.  
'Kagome...'  
On the surface he looked fierce and blood thirsty, but underneath it all, the inu's heart was gnawing at him. What if she liked this youkai more than him? She had after all spared his life. And now she was getting aroused. That bastard was the only one the could be near her. He was the only youkai around for miles.  
Suddenly the kitsune's scent attacked Inuyasha's senses.  
The fox was aroused as well.  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed once again, despite the Tetsusaiga being held firmly in his grasp as he raced forward, urging his limbs to work harder than was possible. He could almost hear Kagome now. He could hear her muffled protest.  
It made him even angrier to think that not only was the youko touching HIS woman, he was trying to force himself on her as well.  
But still, Kagome's scent was teasing him. Telling him that she didn't at all mind what was happening.  
Inuyasha let out a feral growl.  
The kitsune's scent disappeared. Inuyasha would be able to see Kagome any minute now. He wasn't sure if he would see the fox there though. Just in case he kept his father's fang out and ready.  
He wanted nothing more than to cleave that bastards head from his shoulders.  
And then maybe cut his body into little pieces.  
He would just have to distract Kagome first.  
A small, wicked smirk found its way to Inuyasha's lips as he burst through the last defense of trees hiding his miko from his view.  
Kagome was standing there, one of her arms was raised, it looked as though she was touching her face. The other one hung limply by her side. Her legs looked they were going to give out from underneath her at any moment, yet Inuyasha could detect no fear in her scent.  
His anger drifted away for the moment as he watched her. He began to feel genuinely nervous. Cautiously he stepped forward, sheathing Tetsusaiga and casting a glance around to make sure that the kitsune wasn't standing somewhere nearby. Habitually he sniffed the air to double check, knowing already that it would be futile.  
He took another step toward Kagome, his molten golden eyes fixed on her. She still hadn't noticed him.  
SNAP!  
He flinched in surprise as his foot crushed a dead twig. But the sound caught Kagome's attention and she whirled around to face him, shock evident in her widened eyes.  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, almost incredulously. Inuyasha was about to reply with one of his famous indifferent comments when he noticed something.  
Kagome's fingers were still on her lips, but they didn't do a good job hiding them from view. Inuyasha's keen eyes could see, even from the distance that he was at, that they were beginning to swell slightly. He fought back the need to growl and kill something when his mind registered just what had made Kagome so aroused.  
If her lips weren't proof enough, then the kitsune's scent that assualted him when he came closed, clinging to every crevice of her mouth, would more than suffice. This time Inuyasha didn't feel as much anger though.  
He felt rejected.  
Pain flashed in the depths of his amber orbs as he approached Kagome. She looked at him curiously but said nothing. She knew just by looking at him that he knew what had happened. She felt guilty, but strangely enough, she didn't feel sorry.  
It hadn't been a bad first kiss after all.  
Inuyasha was now standing out front of her, only inches away. His adorable furry ears were flattened against his head. Kagome was sure that if he had a tail it would have been firmly wedged between his legs.  
A tingling sensation made itself known in Kagome's head as Inuyasha's hand went forward to rest on her limp arm. Kagome moved into him, chastely embracing him to reassure him that she was okay. It took all of her power to refrain from glancing over his shoulder where she knew, somewhere in the depths of the forest, someone was watching their exchange.  
"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, rubbing her hand lightly on his back in what she hoped was a soothing motion. She cared deeply for the hanyou and was partially shocked that she was thinking of a certain thief as she comforted Inuyasha. She shoved the intruder's image forcefully out of her mind and instead concentrated on the demon in front of her.  
At her words, Inuyasha seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. His eyes lost their lost look and he stared down at her, almost accusingly. Why was it that she getting that look so often today?  
"Feh. I'm fine wench." He snorted. His nostrils flared however and the girl could tell that he was smelling Kurama all over her. Inuyasha's eyes became clouded again for a moment as he seemed to look right through her. But the glazed expression passed, replaced with a slightly more serious one.  
"Kagome. Did you like his kiss?" Inuyasha whispered so quietly that she barely caught his words. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. That DEFINATELY was not what she had expected him to ask.  
Her sapphire eyes gazed up into his amber ones. Through their eye contact he pleaded with her to be honest, he would know if she was lying. Kagome looked away, staring pointedly at her hands, which she clasped in front of her. She tried desperately to ignore the tell tale sensation of a shard near by.  
That bastard was probably smirking and waiting to hear her answer too.  
"It was my first kiss." Kagome softly admited, deliberately evading Inuyasha's question. The hanyou's pent up breath released itself in a inaudible sigh of relief. He knew that she had enjoyed it, her scent had told him as much. But not having to hear it said aloud made it a little easier for him to accept.  
Kagome continued to stare at her hands.  
"Well come one wench." Inuyasha finally snapped, breaking the uncomfortable silence and making the young woman jump. "Sango and the hentai are waiting for us. They already set up camp. Tomorrow we are definately looking for shards again! Don't think that just because you were lost for a .day it means that we're going to delay anymore."  
Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms, his nose sticking slightly up in the air. A warm genuine smile flooded Kagome's face. It seemed that everything was back to normal as Inuyasha bent a little so that she could climb on his back.  
For now anyway.  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder one last time as Inuyasha began to run back to their comrades.  
She could've sworn that she saw a flash of gold.  
  
********************************************  
  
Suuichi sat alone his room. He cradled his head in his hands as he hunched over his desk. The sheet of homework that he had been doing was a bit blurry as he opened his sleep weary eyes. Yawning as he ran a hand through his scarlet locks, Suuichi forced himself to sit up straight, the back of his chair pressing into his back as he stretched a little.  
Blinking furiousy he looked back down at the page. He hadn't even completed the first question. He sighed heavily and lifted his still waking body from the chair, somehow managing to drag it gracefully across his room to his window.  
Throwing open the panes of glass Kurama allowed the afternoon breeze to play with his hair a bit as he leaned on the sill. Proficiently, he began to slowly empty his mind of all thoughts, until only certain ones remained.  
His emerald eyes flickered shut as he forced his groggy human mind to recall the day's events so far.  
Suuichi had remained on the roof for another class period before going in to finish the school day. It had all gone well enough, without any more revelations or pain. Though Youko's conciousness had been sulking in the recesses of Suuichi's mind.  
Kurama had quickly gone home when school finished, not even waiting to bid farewell to Yusuke or Kuwabara before he departed. The young man had been in an uncharacteristic rush to get home. He wanted to try to figure out why he was having these sudden flashes and mysterious dreams.  
Just who was this girl?  
He had slid quietly through the front doors, only pausing to remove to his shoes and give his mother a quick kiss on the cheek out of habit, before he had fled to his room. There he had sat down at his desk to do his homework.  
But before he could even finish he must have dosed off.  
Suuichi's emerald eyes narrowed in displeasure.  
This was not a good thing.  
It was acceptable if the dreams came to him while he was already asleep. He could deal with the sudden revelations, though they were painful, during the day while he was awake.  
But the unwillingly falling asleep without any forewarning was not something he could cope with.  
It was dangerous for him, being what he was, to do so.  
A familiar aura made itself known as it approached Suuichi's destination. The young man frowned thoughtfully as he awaited the koorime's arrival. If these flashes, whatever they were, were going to cause him to just suddenly pass out, he would need to tell someone he trusted about them.  
Who better than Hiei?  
A wry smile crossed Kurama's face. He couldn't wait to see what the stoic little fire apparition would have to say about this.  
As he waited his fingers brushed against his lips as he recalled his most recent 'dream.' It had certainly been... interesting.  
'Admit it. You enjoyed kissing that ningen girl.' A silky voice taunted him.  
'So did you Youko.' Suuichi replied smoothly.  
He could feel the kitsune's cocky smirk.  
'And so did she.'  
Had Kurama been anyone else he would have rolled his eyes at the youkai's inflated ego. He would never understand how a part of him could be so vain.  
Youko pretended to pout.  
'I am not vain.'  
'You are too.'  
'Mind if I interrupt?' A voice echoed loudly through Kurama's mind, pulling him out of his internal conversation. A short man with spiky black hair was standing just inside of his window, regarding him casually. His crimson eyes flashed dangerously, though they bore no outward sign of any anger directed at the scarlet haired man before him. Suuichi smiled warmly as he nodded in welcome.  
"Hello Hiei."  
"Hn."  
The remark sounded indifferent, but Suuichi could tell that the koorime was masking his concern about something.  
"Is something wrong Hiei?"  
The smaller demon's black robes rustled softly as he walked away from the window. Suuichi closed the panes and turned to lean his back against them, as if he were preventing Hiei from leaving. Both knew that that was not the case though.  
If it was then the human body of Suuichi Minamino would be lying in a mangled heap in a pool of his own blood.  
Kurama smirked as Hiei finally ceased walking in order to recline against a wall opposite him. Crimson met emerald but neither spoke for a moment.  
"What's going on with you fox. That ningen bakas couldn't stop harrassing me. They were demanding to know what was wrong with you as if I would know."  
Suuichi sighed a relaxed more against the wall. He titled his head back and watched the ceiling. A small spider was scurrying across. His eyes followed its movements for a moment until he began to speak.  
"I've been having some peculiar dreams. I think that they may have to do with Youko's past, but there's a girl in clothes from this era." He paused for a reaction from the koorime.  
Though he was not looking at him, he could feel Hiei's curious gaze boring into him. Though Hiei would never admit it, he was almost as curious as Youko at times. The fire apparition just had the control to maintain from going after everything that he desired.  
"Hn. Ningen's and your stupid dreams. If you were in your true demon form, you wouldn't be bothered with such nusiances."  
Suuichi smiled faintly, just the corners of his lips curling upward. The response was a typical Hiei answer. The meaning of it was more around, "So are you going to tell me about this dream?" rather than what the words actually said.  
"Yes, they are nusiances." Suuichi agreed. Pausing once more he searched for the spider with his eyes. It was still scurrying across the ceiling, now moving towards his bed.  
"The dreams are always of the same girl. Kagome I think her name is. But it's as if I'm stalking her. Youko seems to know of her, but nothing about her."  
Hiei was silent this time. His red orbs followed the path of Kurama's to the arachnid. The koorime waited for Suuichi to continue.  
"During class today, the revelations came upon me while I was awake. I felt an extreme pain in my head and heard the girl's voice yelling at someone named Inuyasha to stop. Stop what I'm not sure."  
Hiei's eyes returned back to his scarlet haired friend at the mention of the second name. "Inuyasha? As in dog demon?" He asked, not fully realizing that he was speaking aloud. Kurama smiled softly once again and nodded.  
"Yes. In this most recent dream I discovered that Inuyasha is a demon companion of the girl's. In fact he's an inu hanyou I think." Suuichi paused. Pushing against the wall he walked across his room to his bed and sat on the edge. For the first time since the conversation had begun he turned his eyes toward the fire apparition, awaiting the smaller demon's opinion on all of it.  
Hiei's eyes remained on the spider for a moment longer before he finally stared out the window. He said nothing.  
'Aren't you going to tell him that you kissed her?' Youko teased.  
'No.'  
'And why not?' The kitsune urged.  
Suuichi ignored him. He wasn't going to turn this dream into some kind of testosterone filled kiss and tell story. Youko sighed half- heartedly in defeat.  
Hiei still said nothing. Kurama sighed. He might as well finish.  
"The most recent dream came today, moments before you arrived. I was beginning to do the school work on my desk but unexpectedly, I fell asleep."  
Hiei's eyes snapped from the spider and fell sharply on Suuichi. His crimson gaze flickered in question and anger, though Kurama knew that the latter was not directed at him.  
Hiei was a complete solo act. Or at least he always had been. But he and Kurama had become what one could call friends. Suuichi was perhaps the only person the Hiei could fully trust. He was the only one that Hiei would even confide in, though the occurence of that was still quite rare. Passing out without any forewarning was a very dangerous thing to happen to you when you fought with demons and were wanted dead by others.  
The koorime crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at Kurama. Hiei was trying to read the other's mind, Suuichi could feel it. But emerald eyes gently met Hiei's own and told him not now.  
"Hn."  
Kurama only managed a ghost of a smirk this time.  
"So fox. What are you going to do about this?" The fire apparition finally asked. Suuichi allowed himself to sigh aloud as he ran his hand through his firey locks once again.  
"I don't really know what to do Hiei." He admitted, a hint of helplessness lingered at the edge of his tone, alarming to smaller demon. "The only thing I can think of is to try and find the girl. She wears a modern school uniform, but she could still be anywhere in Japan."  
Hiei crossed the room to stand next to the window. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he stared blindly at a nearby telephone pole.  
"You could try telling Koenma." He suggested so softly that Kurama could barely hear it.  
Suuichi didn't even dignify that with a response. They both knew that they couldn't just tell Koenma. The toddler formed ruler of spirit world knew that Youko existed somewhere inside of the human Suuichi Minamino. The kitsune was the reason for his strength and spirit energy. He knew that Suuichi was also able to call out his Youko form with the aide of a potion given to him in the dark tournament.  
But Koenma didn't know that Youko's soul co-existed with Suuichi's in the same body. He didn't know that they could freely communicate and share memories. The infant ruler had no idea that Youko Kurama was always present and could see and hear everything that Suuichi Minamino did.  
If he knew then Kurama would probably not being on the Spirit Detective team. Or walking the streets of ningenkai.  
He would most likely be locked up in some spiritworld prison cell, rotting away.  
Kurama shivered at the thought.  
Hiei didn't even understand why he had suggested something like that in the first place. The koorime continued to watch the street out the window. Staring idly at the random humans walking past as he tried to think of something effective that they could do.  
His back remained turned to Suuichi until he heard a soft thump. The sound a body made as it slowly slid to the floor.  
Kurama was asleep.  
  
***********************************  
  
Youko sat comfortably on a particulary thick branch high in a tree. His golden eyes stared at a small flickering flame further into the forest with a bit of amusement. He rolled a shard around between his forefinger and thumb.  
He toyed with the idea of throwing it on the forest floor and waiting to see if Kagome would come and get it. The look on her face would no doubt be priceless as she picked it up and wondered how he could have found it.  
A smirk played with the corners of his lips.  
Or maybe he would just keep it and see what the ningen girl had in mind.  
The smirk widened.  
Yes that would be more interesting. He would hold onto the shard and humor her. She probably thought that he wouldn't notice where she had fastened it to the back of his tunic sleeve. She was probably just that foolish.  
His eyes narrowed.  
But he had never given her any reason to expect that he was capable of noticing. He acted like a fool himself around her. He didn't like that one bit.  
For some reason when he was around the ningen female he was not as ruthless as he usually was. He acted without caution nor thought.  
It was for him, completely out of character and unforgivable.  
Half of him yearned to show the girl that he was the legendary bandit Youko Kurama. A youkai that would not hesitate to attack and kill with one foul swoop. A demon that had never been defeated, who was ruthless, emotionless, and ALWAYS got what he wanted.  
Yet another half did not want her to see him that way. That part of him wanted him to let down all his emotional boundries and just be at ease with the strange girl. It wanted him return her feelings of companionship and refrain from hurting anyone she knew or her herself. That part of him wanted to protect her.  
That part of him was attracted to her.  
Youko went rigid as the realization hit him. He, Youko Kurama, was attracted to a mere ningen!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Gah! He's finally realized! Youko Kurama has finally admitted that he's attracted to a ningen. ^_^;  
  
For all of you who were wondering why he was acting so weak- this is why. He was attracted to Kagome and wanted her to feel the same way about him, he just didn't realize it. That was why he blindly attacked Inuyasha at first (kinda like a youkai rage) and was knocked out because of it. He had underestimated the hanyou and wasn't thinking straight in the first place. He was also acting strangely because, like I said earlier, he subconciously wanted Kagome to be attracted to him as well. He didn't want to hurt any of her friends or do anything that would make her angry. When it came to Sango's hiraikotsu it was another case of underestimation. He knew that they were humans and didn't think that they could possibly hurt him. And because he was partially distracted by Kagome, he didn't realized that Sango's weapon was a boomerrang.  
  
But never fear people! He shall return to the kick ass Kurama that we all love soon! (Or at least he won't stay a SISSY forever...)  
  
Youko: And just who are you calling a sissy?  
  
Goijh: Squeak! *dives under nearby boulder* (muffled) No one...  
  
Youko: *stomps on boulder so that Goijh is squished into the ground* I thought so. *walks off with sexy tail twitching.  
  
Goijh: Ouch....*climbs out from underneath boulder looking SLIGHTLY worse for the wear.* I'm so abused! T_T * camera swings around to another Goijh sitting in a chair.  
  
Goijh in a chair: At least I have a stunt double to take the wrap for me! ^_^  
  
Goijh stunt double: *glare*  
  
Goijh in a chair: ^_^;  
  
For the sake of everyone out there....Don't ask. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note:  
  
This is the chapter with review responses people! They're at the end of chapter if you want to read them. BTW: I know that this chapter was EXTERMELY short. And I apologize for no Youko/Kagome in it. It mostly revolves around Inuyasha. But its a vital part of the story so....  
  
...There ya go!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
==================================================================== Chapter Nine ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
====================================================================  
  
Inuyasha woke long before any of his travelling companions. He always did.  
As a half demon, he didn't need nearly as much sleep as they did. Humans were so needy.  
His amber eyes scanned the ground, falling on each of his comrades in turn. He could already tell that the monk was going to have an interesting wake up call. For all the riches in the world Inuyasha could not understand why Miroku insisted on sleeping so close to her. All it ever got him was mild concussions.  
The molten depths swept onward and past the fire cat. They rested on Kagome. A soft light came over them as he watched the miko sleep.  
Her black silken tresses fell genlty across her face. Inyasha yearned to brush them away, knowing that doing so would reveal her pale porclein skin to him. Her plump pink lips beckoned to be kissed, and her thick lashes rested across the top of her cheeks, curling slightly. Her chest rose with everybreath she took, before falling back down again.  
Before they had set up camp, Kagome had found a nearby creek and managed to bathe. Her clothes were still dirty though as she didn't have her bag. Inuyasha had left it carelessly in the cave he had cleared, abandoning it when he discovered she was missing. The only thing that they had with them were spare blankets that Sango and Miroku had thought to bring with them.  
Pain flickered across his eyes as the hanyou stared at her lips. Yesterday those lips had kissed and been kissed. And it was not him who recieved those pleasures from her. It was some damn kitsune that they had no idea about. His chest tightened as he remembered Kagome's scent when he had gone to get her.  
He had thought that he was the only one who could make her feel that way.  
Inuyasha continued to watch her as the pain welled up inside him. Fifty years ago he had lost Kikyo, now it seemed he was losing her. And he knew that he didn't even deserve to put up a fight.  
Kagome mumbled something in her sleep and rolled onto her back. The raven tresses fell away and her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the pre dawn. Inuyasha sighed heavily as he leapt soundlessly from the tree. Kiarara opened a crimson eye to peer curiously at him, but contentedly closed it once again as if she had gotten some psychic message from him.  
He was going for a run.  
Inuyasha sped off into the woods, pushing his body to move as quickly as it could. It would take a couple hours to get where he was going. By the time he returned the others would be awake, but it wouldn't be too late into the morning if he kept up his pace.  
He didn't deserve to put up a fight to keep Kagome. It didn't matter how much he loved her, she deserved to be happy.  
And he was obligated to Kikyo.  
He had promised Kikyo that he would avenge her and he would go to hell with her. He only needed to defeat Naraku.  
But when he had made the promise to Kikyo, he had not known that was going to come to love the dead miko's reincarnation more than he had loved the tragic priestess herself. Inuyasha could feel offending beads of moisture forming in his eyes and he furiously brushed them away.  
Inuyasha was only a flash of red between the blur of passing tree trunks to the naked eye. He continued through the forest, his mind sinking into a depression.  
Kagome deserved to be happy. She was only human and they had such short mortal lives. She only really had once chance to live. He woulnd't ruin it for her by taking her love away from her. No matter what he knew that he would one day have to leave her. He didn't want to cause her that kind of heart break. At least this way, right now, he could remain a close friend to her and give her the love that a friend would.  
He would have to be satisfied with that.  
His silver hair flew out wildly behind him as wind whipped past his face. He was almost there. The sun was beginning to filter its morning colors through the trees.  
He would only ever be a friend to the miko. No matter how much he loved her and she loved him...That was what hurt the most. He knew that she loved him. Kikyo had never really loved him, and he knew that now. She had only loved what he could become.  
Kagome loved who he was.  
The beads of moisture finally broke past his emotional barrier and began to trickle down his cheeks, only to be swept away by the force of the air brushing past him as he ran onward.  
He wouldn't stand in Kagome's way if he could help it. If she was attracted to this silver fox youkai then he would do his best to stand on the sidelines. It would be best for him and for her if she moved on from him.  
Maybe she would fall in love with this Youko Kurama.  
Inuyasha couldn't deny how much that hurt.  
His feet skidded to a halt in front of a cave. There was no sign of the few tears he had shed. They had all been dried by the morning air. The sun was now shining in filtered golden splashes through the forest. Its warmth carressed his face.  
But he still felt cold.  
Cold because he was forbidden to love the woman that he cared for more than life. Cold because he knew that he was going to have to watch her fall in love with someone else.  
Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall of the cave.  
Fate was cruel.  
But he had to keep his promise. He owed Kikyo. It was his fault that her life had been so tragic and short. He would kill Naraku and go with Kikyo.  
Kagome would move on and learn to love someone else.  
It was the way that things had to be.  
But it didn't make him hate it any less.  
Inuyasha punched the rough stone exterior once more. This time the force behind it caused his knuckles to crack painfully as a few of them broke. The flesh covering them broke and blood seeped forth. For a moment Inuyasha stared at it in morbid fascination. He could feel that familiar tingling of his demon blood already taking over, healing his self inflicted injuries.  
Sure enough the blood was already thickening and slowing.  
Clenching his hand in a tight fist the hanyou entered the cave only to emerge moments later with something slung over his shoulder.  
Eyes unusually emotionless and face set in a bitter expression, Inuyasha ran back into the woods, heading in the direction that he had come from.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________ ==================================================================  
  
Back at the camp a young woman moaned in her sleep as she rolled onto her side. A few stray tears fell down her cheek.  
She looked like her heart was breaking.  
But there was no one there to see.  
Except for a pair of golden eyes watching her from afar.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ ===================================================================  
  
Okay. I know that this is a VERY shory chapter. And for that I apologize. But I really didn't want it to be any larger. This chapter gets across the only point that I wanted to. It's only purpose is to let everyone know that Inuyasha is surrendering Kagome to Youko and that he does in fact love her.  
  
I know that this could make the story a bit depressing, but I don't want to kill Inuyasha or make him into a jerk. I also don't like OC's as major characters (though for some reason I'm writing another story with one as one. Don't ask me...^_^) and its quite obvious that he does love Kagome. By giving her up and allowing her to move on so that she can be happy, Inuyasha shows just how much he really does love her.  
What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see. Or more percisely- REVIEW, wait, and see. ^_^  
  
Speaking of reviews: Here's the review responses for chapters 5-8:  
  
(Some reviews that were sent in for chapter eight may not appear here because this is afternoon after chapter eight was posted and I may not have recieved all the reviews yet. Those not addressed, will be most likely at the end of chapter thirteen.) 


	10. Chapter Ten

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: Gomen gomen gomen! I know that its been a while since I last updated! I didn't mean to make you all wait so long. I just had somethings going on and was a bit busy. But to make up for it: Here is the long awaited *cough.cough.* CHAPTER TEN!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
==================================================================== Chapter Ten ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Deep brown eyes fluttered open, squinting under the assualt of foriegn light.  
Moaning at how her body protested movement, the woman tried to sit up. Something was holding her down. Slowly, as if already sure of what she would see and dreading it, the woman turned her head.  
The 'something' that was keeping her from rising was firmly attached to her butt.  
"Hentai!"  
WHACK!  
Upon meeting the famed accursed monk that traveled with youkais, taijiyas, and futuristic witches, one would not be surprised to learn that he was not a morning person.  
At the outraged shriek of, "Hentai!" Miroku's eyes had opened. The indigo depths had focused just in time to see a large weapon resembling a boomerrang bearing down on them.  
Needless to say, the eyes were now closed.  
Fuming Sango jumped to her feet, brushing Miroku's hand quickly as if it were carrying some vulgar disease. The taijiya's face was still red with anger from her rude awakening as she stormed over to start a small fire for breakfast. It was because she was so upset, that she failed to notice the absence of a normally hard to miss member.  
Kagome had been huddled inderneath her blanket. Trying to hide from the world and especially from Inuyasha until it was much later in the morning and hunger pulled her from her 'bed'. But upon hearing the threatening whack against someone's skull and the immature stomping of feet, the mediator of the group new that there would be no more chance of returning to sleep.  
With a cheery facade the miko through back her blanket and got to her feet, stumbling over to help Sango with the fire. Though she had no idea why the exterminator had started it in the first place. It wasn't like they had anything to eat.  
One look at the swollen lump on the seemingly asleep Miroku though prevented her from questioning Sango's motives. That and the tiny bit of autumn chill in the air made the warmth of the flame quite welcoming.  
"Morning Sango." Kagome chirped as she squatted next to the older woman.  
Said woman grunted in response and poked the fire she had created violently with a stick. Kagome said nothing else.  
The miko leaned back until she thumped ungracefully onto her backside. Stretching out her legs she leaned back, resting her weight on her arms, and stared into the fire.  
Anything to get her mind off the incessant tingling in the back of her head.  
The sensation in her mind, alerting her to the lurking presence of a jewel shard, informed her that Youko Kurama was still around. Vaguely she found herself wondering why he was, and when he would leave.  
Then she found herself hoping that he would never leave.  
And that lead to wishing that he would come out of wherever he was hiding and kiss her senseless again.  
'NO!' Her ming screamed as Kagome emitted a startled gasp, realizing where her thoughts had lead her. Sango, no longer quite as angry, turned a concerned gaze to the miko. Understanding that the taijiya would want an answer, she wracked her feeble mind for something.  
Then a miracle happened- she noticed something.  
"Hey Sango? Where's Inuyasha?"  
For a moment the older woman did not reply. She continued to stare at the girl in front of her as her mind absorbed the question. Though she was an early riser, her body wasn't quite ready to be awake now. It had required a lot of exertion to hunt Kagome down.  
"I don't know." Was Sango's brilliant answer a moment later. Kagome made no remark and instead waited for her to explain. "I don't think he was here when I got up." She offered.  
Kagome 'o'ed and nodded, apparently satisfied with the response. Though she was a little worried by that fact that the hanyou wasn't there when she awoke, she was secretly relieved. There had been so much tension between them ever since Youko 'parting gift' that she didn't know if she could handle it this morning.  
Still it wasn't like him to not be there. She hoped he wasn't mad.  
Kiarara walked over to them from the base of the tree that she had been curled up at, keeping watch. Purring softly she sat down in Sango's lap, in her smaller form, and watched with avid interest as her mistress continued to poke the fire.  
No one said anything as they waited for the hanyou to return.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ ===================================================================  
  
Youko rested in the tree that he had taken shelter in the night before. His kitsune ears twitched irratibly as he waited there.  
And waited...  
...and waited.  
He had awoken when the hanyou had departed. Cursing the dog demon under his breath he had elected to move closer to the camp site to keep watch until he returned.  
'As if you wouldn't have anyway.' His mind taunted.  
Youko ignored it.  
When the humans had first awakened, there had been a bit of a ruckus involving the attacking of their holy comrade and the starting of pointless fires. Now everything was quiet.  
And annoying so.  
Impatiently, the bandit ran his fingers through his hair, combing out the few tangles that had formed in the the middle of the night. Then he sharpened his claws on the tree in a catlike manner. Now he was staring at the dying flame of the pointless fire.  
He hated to admit it...  
...but he was BORED.  
The worthless ningens seemed to refuse to communicate. Normally he would be grateful for the golden silence, but under the conditions it was infuriating. They were all silently worrying about the hanyou.  
Youko pretended to admire his pointed claws. One ear remained fixed in the direction of the campsite at all times. Except for a couple polite phrases thrown here and there, everything was silent. Didn't the damn humans have anything interesting to talk about?!  
"So when do you think Inuyasha will be back?" His head snapped to the east as Kagome's voice reached him. Finally, someone was opening their mouth.  
"I don't know." Sango replied in a comforting tone. The reply had only seemed to make Kagome sadder though as her enticing scent wafted through the forest, tickling a certain youkai's nose.  
"Oh." Said the miko. Her disappointment was painfully obvious in her tone.  
Youko felt the fur on his tale bristling. She was getting all upset over the baka hanyou? And yet she had not mentioned anything about him since the night before!  
'Baka. Why would she?' the voice demanded. Youko snarled at it. Ever since he had finally admitted to himself that he found the miko interesting and attractive, the little voice had become twice as much of a nuisance.  
But he was right. She had no reason to worry about him. After all, she knew nothing about him with the exception of he was stalking her and had put the moves on her.  
But she could sense the jewel shards, and she had deliberately placed one on his person. She knew he was there. And by giving him a shard she had been assuring they would meet again...  
Plus he knew that she enjoyed his kiss. He was an expert kisser after all.  
"I hope Inuyasha didn't leave because he was mad at me..." The faint sound of her whisper barely reached him as she mumbled to the exterminator. Youko's keen eyes could make out the figure of the taijiya called Sango turning to face the miko.  
"Kagome, why would he be angry with you."  
Youko could smell salt on the air. He felt a foriegn pull in his chest as he realized Kagome was going to cry. He hated emotions. They made him weak so often.  
Yet at the same time he valued them. They could make him strong.  
He needed to make up his mind.  
"It was just something that happened yesterday." Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes dry in a valiant effort to keep her tears from falling. Sango embraced the younger woman in a sisterly hug. Even Youko could tell that Kagome didn't want to talk about their kiss and he couldn't help but admire the exterminator for respecting her friends desires.  
Though he did feel a little insulted that Kagome was upset that he had kissed her. True it had only been to make the hanyou jealous at first, but now that he knew that he thought of her as more than a passing whim, someone that he desired to return his attraction, it hurt a little to know that she didn't enjoy it.  
Well no, scratch that. She had enjoyed it. But she had only enjoyed the kiss itself. Not the fact that it had been with him.  
'Damn emotions!'  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ ===================================================================  
  
The sun was halfway to its peak by the time Inuyasha returned to the camp.  
He entered the small clearing with a worried frown, though his disguised it as a scowl. As he had approached he caught the lingering scent of Kagome's tears.  
'Damn fox had better not have caused it!' He thought angrily as he walked over to the miko. As soon as she saw him, Kagome jumped up and threw her arms around him with a warm smile.  
"Inuyasha! You're back! I was worried about you!"  
Inuyasha felt a painful twinge in his chest as he remembered the decision he had come to.  
"Feh wench of course I am." He snapped, though there was no threat behind the words. Kagome continued to smile, brushing off his harsh tone and electing to ignore the fact that he hadn't said her name. She could tell that he wasn't angry with her, he was looking her in the eyes. That knowledge alone could keep her happy for the rest of the day.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air imperceptibly. He felt a heated glare on his back when Kagome threw her arms around him, but he couldn't detect anyone's presence. It couldn't have been his imagination though. The anger in the glare had been too intense.  
Maybe it was that Youko guy.  
Inuyasha snorted in digust. He really hated it when youkai could hide their scent. It made him feel weaker. Useless.  
He would've liked to kill the kitsune if he hadn't made that resolution earlier.  
For Kagome's happiness he would tolerate the fox.  
To a point.  
Slinging the burden that he had carried from the cave, he dropped it to the ground. He winced a little as he moved his hand in a certain way. Though no longer crushed thanks to his enhanced healing abilities, his knuckles were still sore. Luckliy no one noticed.  
Kagome stared down at her bag, a look of pure happiness on her face.  
'That was so sweet of Inuyasha to get my bag!' She thought as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. Then without a word she pounced on the overfilled sack and began to rummage avagely through it, hunting for something or another.  
Finally she emerged from the now half empty bag. Grinning in victory she displayed her armful of ramen containters. Inuyasha's mouth coudn't help but water.  
"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I'm hungry!" She declared shortly before her stomach growled to prove her point.  
A chorus of agreement met her 'statement' and Kagome lost no time preparing the food. ___________________________________________________________________________ ===================================================================  
Suuichi felt depressed as he walked to school.  
His shoulders slumped forward as he placed one foot frmly in front of the other, only deterring from the set pattern to kick at random pebbles when they presented themselves in his path.  
He sighed heavily.  
The dreams were really getting to him.  
Last night he had experienced the now familiar revelations once again. This time he was back out of the picture, standing on distant sidelines.  
Observing.  
Watching.  
Lonely.  
Kurama could still feel the lingering jealousy inside of him as he recalled what he had seen. He had watched through his entire dream, the hanyou with the girl. He had spied the glances they snuck at each other. He had the hidden emotion of love lingering in both their eyes when they watched each other, though they both remained blind to it.  
And then, during the dream, he had realized why he got upset and acted like such a fool. He wanted the girl's attention. He wanted to be the subject of those secret glances.  
He was attracted to the miko.  
Suuichi sighed again in his melancholy state as Sarayashiki High appeared around the corner. He kicked another pebble and watched with feigned interest as it skipped pointlessly down the side walk.  
The dreams were becoming more and more realistic for him. He found himself longing to actually partake in them. Not just watch what was happening through another's eyes.  
He was now positive that he was realiving Youko's memories. He and his kitsune spirit had conferred on the matter shortly after Hiei had departed the day before. Youko knew of what he spoke, vividly recalling even the smallest details of the dreams.  
But he never knew what was going to happen next.  
It was almost as if the memories were being created as Suuichi dreamt them.  
But for that to happen, time's flow would have to have been disrupted.  
And even then, there was no way that the girl belonged there. Not with her modern uniform.  
Kurama's emerald eyes flicked up in surprise when he heard the distant shrill ring of a bell. He was startled to find that he had been standing on the sidewalk corner for almost fifteen minutes, lost in his musing.  
Forcing himself to once again continue on his way to school like a good boy would, Suuichi found comfort in releasing another melodramtic sigh.  
Now he was late.  
'Stupid dreams...'  
Great. He was blaming his problems on his dreams now too. Involuntarily he found himself replaying various scenes from his subconcious encounters as he climbed the stone stairs to the front door.  
Reaching the top, he paused to massage his temples.  
He was definately going crazy. _________________________________________________________________________ ==================================================================  
  
The sun was far past its peek when Kagome and the others reached the crest of the hill that overlooked the village where Kaede lived. The brilliant color's of the setting star were just beginning to illuminate the sky, making it shimmer in soft pinks and golds.  
The scene was breathtaking as the miko paused to admire it over Inuyasha's forest.  
After breakfast, they had resumed in their travels, altering their route to head toward's Kaede's village. Though it had been a bit of an arguement to get Inuyasha to assent, Kagome had finally managed to persuade him to allow her to go home for a couple days. That way she could catch up on some of her school work, spend some time with her family, and of course, most importantly, replenish Inuyasha's ramen stock.  
She sighed in bemusement. All she had had to do this time around was mention how there was only enough of the noodles for a few more days. The result had been an instantaneous change in Inuyasha's tune. Instead of calling her a bitch and telling her that there was no way that she was returning to her era when there were jewel shards to collect, his eyes had grown wide and puppy-dog like as he almost begged her leave.  
He had even used her name.  
It was all in all quite shocking how food really was the way to Inuyasha's heart.  
"Oi wench! Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day?" Said hanyou's gruff demand shattered the calm that had come over the young woman as she gazed over his forest. Jumping a little at the volume of his voice, she was startled to find that the sun had almost completely set now.  
"Coming Inuyasha." She replied dociley as she reluctantly turned away from the beautiful view and trudged slowly towards him. Inuyasha averted his eyes so that he would not have to see how beautiful she looked with the dusk's last light playing across her pale skin. He bit his lip in aggravation.  
He was determined to keep his vow.  
But he never knew that it would be so hard...  
Especially not after he had finally admitted to himself his feelings.  
'Kagome deserves to be happy...' he murmered to himself. Those five small words did wonders to bring back his resolve.  
By the time Kagome reached his side, Inuyasha's uniform scowl was firmly in place and no one would ever know the longing that was in side of him. The miko looked up at him with a gentle smile and he was forced to look away once again as his chest wrenched in guilt.  
Confusion flickered across Kagome's face when Inuyasha refused for the second time to meet her eyes. He only ever acted this way when looking at her reminded him of...Kikyo. But she was wearing her school unifrom, not any kind of traditional japanese garb. Unless...  
Kagome's eyebrows shot up as her mind jumped to the only other possible conclusion that she could think of.  
Unless he had run off to Kikyo again.  
The all to familiar ache in her chest fell upon her as she thought of Inuyasha running off to his former love. The reincarnation could never get over how much it hurt to know that she would always be second, if anything, to him.  
And it was entirely possible that he had gone off to his former love. That morning he had been absent before any of them had awoken. He hadn't returned until almost noon.  
He hadn't looked her in the eye since the night before.  
Kagome hung her head, her bangs sheilding her eyes as she followed after Inuyasha's stiff form. She wouldn't let him see the pain in her eyes. She wouldn't make him feel guilty for loving Kikyo. He had known her before Kagome had come along, loved her before her reincarnation was born, and he would always love her.  
Kagome was the one who needed to move on.  
Inuyasha's ears flattedned against his head. He could smell the sadness radiating off of Kagome. After travelling with her for so long, and knowing her as he did, he knew what she must be thinking.  
Betrayed.  
Again.  
The hanyou longed to turn and tell her that it wasn't so. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her. He yearned to tell her to stay away from the kitsune thief, she was his and he loved her. Anything to make her tears go away, to convince her that he cared.  
But he knew that he couldn't.  
Kikyo already had his promise.  
It was unfair to Kagome to lead her on, only to hurt her much worse in the long run.  
Fate never favored a half breed.  
Inuyasha tilted his head to steal a peek at her. She was no longer within his line of sight though. He was forced to actually stop and turn around. His superior pace and her downhearted trudging had placed a few yards between them. He was now at the bottom of the hill, rice paddies on either side, while she was only halfway. He could see even from that distance that she was trying to fight back tears. It stabbed him like a knife to know she was upset. The jagged blade twisted in his gut to know that it was his fault.  
"Oi Wench. Are you going to just drag your feet or are you actually going to come along?" He shouted, refusing to reveal any of his inner turmoil. Kagome's head lifted, looking at him in surprise. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it: He stared her straight in the eye, becoming enthralled in her swirling sapphire depths.  
The miko managed a weak smile. Small, but sincere.  
"Coming Inuyasha." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
====================================================================  
Youko watched the hanyou and the miko walk side by side the rest of the way to the village. His nose wrinkled slightly in disgust as his nose caught whiff of the sweat and filth of humans permeating the air. He normally stayed away from these little villages unless there was something worth while to steal.  
Ningens always smelled so awful.  
'Kagome doesn't.'  
Just one more thing to add to her intrigue.  
The fox's golden eyes followed the pair as they travelled along the main path, leading through a cluster of huts. They finally came to a stop in front of one of the slightly larger structures. With his enhanced ability to see with little light, Youko could make out the form of the inu holding aside the blanket for Kagome to enter, before he himself went into the hut.  
He growled silently to himself. He didn't like the fact that the hanyou could be see chivalrous.  
With stealth and grace envied by the gods themselves, Kurama stole his way down to the village. Had he been any less dignified he would have been forced to hold his nose. As it was, he looked upon it as a sign of strength that he could endure such prolonged exposure to ningens.  
His olfactory senses were focused entirely on the miko.  
Careful to mask his presence, Youko leapt silently onto the roof of an adjecent hut. There he crouched, almost completely flattened against the shingles, and listened patiently to the conversation inside the building in front of him.  
"How did ye fair in thy quest for the shards?" A cracked, elderly voice asked.  
"Feh."  
"What Inuyasha means to say is that we found a couple." Youko's brow furrowed at the masculine voice. He identified the speaker as the monk from the firecat's back.  
"Hmph! A couple is right. That's it! We didn't even have a chance to search for more rumors of the shards because the wench had to go and get herself lost!"  
Youko growled. The baka hanyou was going to get himself into a lot of trouble if he continued to insult his Kagome.  
'MY Kagome?!' Kurama offered no further mental explanation. Neither denying or confirming the claim. In all honesty, he kind of thought the phrase had a nice ring to it.  
"Inuyasha..." Was that Kagome? The voice sounded to sugary sweet... "SIT!"  
The ground itself shuddered with the force of the hanyou slamming into the ground. Youko smirked as he recalled just how that word had forced the hanyou to submit the other day. The memory was, needless to say, actually a fond one of his.  
It was definately something the kitsune would never forget. (^_______^)  
The conversation droned on for a little while longer. The only interesting things that the bandit learned were:  
1.There was a kitsune pup who viewed Kagome as his surrogate mother.  
2. The monk was a lecher who seemed to have a masochist streak when it came to a certain taijiya. And  
3. He really needed to find something better to do then listen to the group's conversations. They were pointless and boring.  
The niceties and insults droned on and on. If it weren't for the rock jutting into his hip, Youko would have most likely been asleep hours ago. If it weren't for the dire need to learn more about the Shikon and its current protector, he would have never suffered so in the first place.  
Suddenly Kagome emerged from the hut, pushing aside the blanket to light up a patch of inky darkness. Her raven hair blended into the night as she tossed it over her shoulder, looking back into the small house to call out one last goodbye to her friends.  
"See ya later everyone. THREE days Inuyasha!"  
"Feh."  
"Bye Kagome-sama!"  
"Bring me some chocolate kaasan? PLEASE?"  
The miko laughed as she stepped away. The blanket fell to its former posistion and the doorway was once again enveloped in darkness. Youko watched curiously as Kagome began to walk away, heading towards the forest named after the hanyou.  
'She's going to go into the forest at night? Alone?'  
Intrigued, and unwilling to let any harm befall her, the Kurama jumped from the roof to land softly on the ground. He was just about to take after her when once again, the blanket was pulled aside. Only due to the reflexes from years of stealing was he able to escape notice, seeking shelter behind a nearby cart as light bathed the ground and Inuyasha stepped out.  
Looking around quickly Inuyasha sniffed the air. Content that there was no one nearby to see him, he took off towards his forest, trailing closely behind Kagome.  
Youko watched on for a moment, even after the inu had disappeared from sight. Slightly perplexed that now he wouldn't be able to confront Kagome as he had been planning to as the hanyou was following her, he ran after them.  
It would only be more of a challenge to speak with her alone now.  
Kami knows that he loved a challenge.  
And maybe as a little bonus, he would get a rematch with the hanyou. He would prove to him that he wasn't just another meek youkai. Round one had gone to the hanyou on a stroke of luck. Round two would only be Youko's. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
====================================================================  
  
Kagome hummed softly under her breath as she walked through the forest. She knew that Inuyasha was following her. He was never very good at hiding and she had caught several glimpses of his red clothing out of the corner of her eye.  
She wasn't complaining though. She liked knowing that he was there, watching her, ready to help her if anything should happen. He was like her extra security blanket.  
Warm.  
Safe.  
It was a nice feeling.  
But she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that she was being watched. Almost against her will she found herself constantly peeking over her shoulder as she continued deeper into the forest. She could sense a jewel shard, but for one reason or another she couldn't pinpoint its location. No doubt Inuyasha had nocticed her unease as well because now she was seeing blurs of red and silver all around as he searched the his domain for the stalker.  
'I wonder if its that Youko Kurama?'  
A small smile played upon Kagome's face when she finally came upon the small clearing. There in the middle of it, was the small, unstately wooden well. The portal to her home. Unable to contain herself she let out a little squeal of joy and jogged up to it, her almost empty bag bouncing against her back.  
She tossed the sack into the well, listening for the satisfied PLOMP that it made as it hit the bottom of the well. When she jumped down, it would go through with her. She smoother her skirt a little as she sat at the edge of the wooden structure and looked around. One pair of amber eyes was fixated on her.  
She knew it was Inuyasha, watching to see that she got home okay.  
'I wonder if he even knows that his eyes glow?' She thought as she bit back a giggle. Sighing, she scanned the perimeter one more time. Her eyes snapped to the northern edge.  
Was it just her or was there a flash of gold there just a second ago.  
Kagome bit her cheek to keep from smiling as she hoisted one leg over the side. She hadn't just seen the snippet of gold, she had seen the white silk too. Youko was there too, watching her.  
The other leg lifted over the side.  
Did the fox know that his eyes glowed as well?  
"Bye Inuyasha. Three days!" Kagome called cheerfully before leaping into the well.  
Blue light surrounded the box and miko as ancient power pulsed through the night. Before it was gone, Youko's demon ears heard the young woman's voice drift across the air to him.  
"Bye Youko Kurama."  
He smirked. She had seen him. Just like he had wanted.  
Unlike he was wanted though, she was not the only one. Youko halted quickly, but fluidly as Inuyasha jumped out in front of him, the demon fang unsheathed and shining in the light of the waxing moon.  
"What do you want fox?" ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
====================================================================  
  
I know. I know. I'm evil. ^____________^ But I can't help it. I LUV cliffhangers! lol! SO...If you want to know what happens next: REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please?  
  
~Goijh 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Golden Gaze  
  
by: Goijh  
  
Author's note: OMG! I am so sorry that its taken so long to get this chapter out! For all of you who read my author's note (I replaced the replica of chapter ten with a note concerning updates and my leave of absence) then you know why. I don't think that many people read it though because I didn't get any responses on it. Not one! I was kinda thinking that at least one or two people who e-mail me to let me know that they wanted to be alerted when I updated. And maybe I was being presumptuous but I also thought that I would get at least one or two comments on the little short story that I put in there. Oh well... I guess that people must not have known about it. Or if they did it just really sucked...^_^; I think I perfer to believe the former of the two theories. lol!  
  
But anyways: Here is the long awaited NEW chapter! Its pretty long (8 pages without any of this author stuff and 5050 words) so I hope that it will make you all happy. And I'm going to try to have chapter twelve out tomorrow. SPOILER: For all of you who have been patiently (or impatiently) waiting, the next chapter is when Suuichi and Kagome meet! YAY! (It sure took me long enough right? lol!)  
  
Anyways, I am just SO happy to be back! lol! If you can't tell, I'm really excited about putting this chapter out. I'm kinda nervous too. I mean, what if after all of this time I've lost some of my most loyal readers? Or what if the chapter doesn't live up to expectations?  
  
Oh well. Nothing I can do about that (except worry myself silly). Hope you guys enjoy! I'll shutup now and just let you read the chapter.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
Chapter Eleven ________________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Kagome landed safely on the other side of the well with a soft thud. Pausing first to give a little yawn and stretch her arms above her head, she leaned down and hoisted her bulky bag onto her back.  
She released on willing 'umph!' of protest when the weight of the pack almost sent her off balance. And to think, right now the bag was only half as heavy as it was when she originally left with it for the feudal era. Smiling a little she stepped forward and began to pull herself up the ladder.  
Maybe next time she returned she would invite Inuyasha to come along so that he could carry the bag. She laughed a little as she pictured how his face might look when she told him that that was the reason she wanted him to come with her. She would have to do that sometime.  
Wobbling a bit, Kagome unsteadily made her way out of the wellhouse and over to her own home. A warm, inviting light shone from the kitchen window signifying that her family was still awake. Good. That meant that she wouldn't have to labor to be extra quiet so that she wouldn't awaken them. And maybe she could have a bath.  
By the time the miko actually reached her house, her breathing was slightly haggard and the only thing on her mind was ridding herself of the burden on her back. Throwing open the door she waited only long enough to kick off her shoes before dropping the bag ungracefully to the ground.  
'THUD!'  
The young woman winced as the noise seemed to echo in the quiet home. She hadn't thought it would be that loud.  
"Kagome, sweetie, is that you?" Her mother's voice called from the doorway.  
"Yeah Mom."  
Something smelled good. Kagome followed her nose to the kitchen where her mother was in the process of pulling out a pan of freshly baked cookies. Yum!  
"How long are you going to be staying this time?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she turned to put the pan on the counter to cool. Like a moth to the flame, the miko was immediately drawn to the other side of kitchen, staring impatiently at the cookies as she waited until she could eat one.  
"Three days." She replied, her eyes not once wavering from the snack in front of her.  
Mrs. Higurashi hid a chuckle at her daughter's behavior.  
"You must be exhausted from all your travelling. I'll go start you a bath." Kagome didn't even look as her mother went to leave the kitchen. All the girl could do was nod in agreement and call out a mumbled thanks after the retreating form of her mother.  
"I'll be right back." Her mother said as she through the doorway and up the stairs.  
A moment later the sound of water rushing through the pipes could be heard. Indoor plumbing.  
It was good to be home.  
Finally, impatience getting the best of her, Kagome snatched a cookie quickly away from the still hot pan and folded it into a napkin before it could burn her hand. Making a mental note to ask her mother to bake some more later so that she could bring some to the feudal era as a treat for her friends, Kagome blew on the morsel before risking a small bite. Her lips curled up in a contented smile as she savored the flavor. Not to hot. Not to cold. Just warm gooey cookie.  
Perfect!  
"That's the only one for tonight Kagome." Her mother's voice reached her ears as the miko turned around to see the woman had returned. "Those are for you and your brother for school tomorrow."  
Kagome nodded and nibbled tentatively on the edge of her dessert. Might as well make it last.  
"Your bath should be ready in about 5 minutes," Mrs. Higurashi continued as she bustled around, cleaning up the last of the cookie making mess from the counters. "But before you go up, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
Intrigued, Kagome merely nodded once again in response as she moved to sit down to the table. Mrs. Higurashi quickly finished her tidying up and then joined her daughter after pouring herself a glass of water.  
"Your school called last week while you were gone." The older woman began. Catching the urgency in her mother's tone, Kagome put the cookie down on the table and gave her her complete attention. 'Please say there's no bad news...' The priestess prayed as she met her mother's eyes.  
"Because you've missed so much school over the past year, they said that you are unable to continue attending there and they transferred you to a new high school."  
Kagome was speechless. New school?! She knew that her mouth was hanging open but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it. New School?! Away from all of her friends and people that she knew? And in the middle of the year. She fought back to urge to groan. This was not going to be fun.  
She would have to ask Inuyasha for more time here so that she could adjust. He was not going to like that.  
'Why me?'  
Mrs. Higurashi seemed oblivious to her daughter's inner turmoil as she calmly took a sip of her water and then continued. "Your new school is Sarayashiki High and you'll be starting there tomorrow. I'll drive you since its your first day so that you'll know where to go."  
"Sarayashiki High?" Kagome repeated in a paniced squeak. The school was notorious around the entire city for its gangs and problems. It was probably one of the worst reputed high school's in Tokyo, and now she had to go there! Kagome groaned and leaned her forehead against the table. The only good thing that she had EVER heard about the place was a couple years back some boy saved a kid from getting hit by a car at the cost of his own life. But that story had quickly been left to the tabloids when the savior suddenly 'came back from the dead' so to speak.  
"Yep. Sarayashiki High." Mrs. Higurashi repeated cheerfully. Kagome looked up from the table top. Her mother's perky reply made her wonder if the older woman had ever watched the news.  
"You have a new uniform and everything. I put your uniform in your closet and I took the liberty to buy your new books myself. They're on your desk."  
Kagome let her head fall back to the table with a thump. She shouldn've just stayed in Feudal Japan. What she wouldn't give for a pair of red slippers right now...Or wait. She was already home. Um..What color shoes for Warring States Era?  
"Oh sweetie! Your bath should be ready now. Head on up. As soon as your done you shoulg go to bed. Wouldn't want to end up being late on your first day of school would you?"  
Relectantly Kagome lifted her head from the hard wood and, grabbing her cookie, trudged up the stairs cursing every diety she could think of under breath as she defiantly munched on the snack.  
'I can't wait until tomorrow...' ________________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Youko's golden eyes quickly appraised the demon in front of him, taking special note of the gargantuan blade that glimmered eerily in the moonlight. His eyes lingered on the fang's edge for just a moment longer than necessary, admiring its steel cleaving sharpness. It was something worth taking.  
He almost chuckled at the thought of stealing the hanyou's demon blade. It would be quite interesting to see the look on the inu's face.  
Inuyasha began to growl when Kurama didn't answer him and instead continued to stare indifferently, as if the half demon were nothing but a rock on the path.  
"I said, What do you want fox!" Inuyasha snarled, baring his canine fangs dangerously as his threatening growls increased in volume.  
Youko smirked as the hanyou repeated his question. 'Kagome' his mind said.  
"Where did your little miko go?" He asked, honestly intrigued. The last that he had seen of the girl, she had slipped of her own free will into a dried up well. Youko had easily been able to sense the magic that engulfed the structure right before Kagome's scent had disappeared. He couldn't deny that his curiosity was piqued.  
'It's none of your fucking business!' Inuyasha's mind snarled. "Why the hell would you want to know!" The hanyou demanded, bracing himself in a defensive pose.  
"That is none of your concern."  
Seeing that the half demon was not going to tell him anything about the well or the miko's disappearance, the kitsune turned his back on Inuyasha, walking away in a deliberately slow pace as his tail twitched in a taunting manner. He unmasked his scent, the hanyou already knew what he smelled like, why not let him smell again, and see that Youko Kurama did not fear him. He would just get the information from elsewhere.  
Besides, ignoring Inuyasha would definately cause him to do something violent and brash. Youko owed the mutt a good ass kicking. The youkai didn't need to wait long before Inuyasha came charging at him, blinded by rage and pride.  
A gust of wind swept his hair to the side of his face as the Tetsusaiga sliced through the air, narrowly missing Youko's shoulder. It could not be argued that Inuyasha didn't have the strength the weild his father's fang, however the hanyou had never had any sort of training what so ever when it came to swordsmanship and thus did not have the skill to immediately recover from a futile attack with such brute force behind it. As a result, the momentum he had created carried on a moment before he could stop it and caused him to hesitate less than a split second before he could pull together some sort of offense.  
That was all the time that Youko needed in order to attack. Seizing the opportunity presented, the kistune theif nailed Inuyasha in the back with a solid kick. The result sent the inu flying forward several yards, coming to a rough halt as he crashed into the ground. Kurama grinned inwardly, without the miko around there were no distractions to divert his attention.  
This fight was his.  
Inuyasha recovered quickly and was on his feet before Youko could reach his side and deliver another blow. The fox demon had to admit a hint of surprise that he was able to recover so quickly but brushed it off quickly. It didn't matter, Inuyasha had no real style. It was just kick, slash, punch. His movements were all wild and completely predictable. Of course that may have been a result of the hanyou's quick temper, but it didn't matter.  
Youko obviously had the advantage in this fight.  
Inuyasha made an almost roarlike sound of frustration as he heaved Tetsusaiga into an offensive posistion and rushed at Kurama, planning on another offensive attempt. Deciding to goad him even further, the kistune made no attempt to move. He just stood there and waited for Inuyasha to reach him. When the Tetsusaiga finally came within striking reach, Youko merely took daintly little sidesteps, easily avoiding each swing. A cruel smile twisted at the corners of his mouth as Inuyasha's movements began to grow more and more wild.  
It was as if the hanyou was swinging a log instead of a sword.  
His temper was getting the better of him.  
After nimbly dodging a few more onslaughts, it was time to end the fun. With a burst of speed that was rivaled by no one except possibly the taiyoukai of the West in Inuyasha's mind, Youko rushed at the inu. Before the hanyou knew what was happening, the thief was behind him, pressing his sharp claws into his neck.  
He could feel Youko's hot breath on his skin. The sensation disgusted him. But the fact that the kitsune wasn't even breathing heavily enraged him beyond belief. With a feral snarl, Inuyasha twisted out of Youko's deadly grasp with a deftness that caught the fox by surprise. So the hanyou did have some skill after all.  
Youko laughed softly to under his breath, knowing very well that with his enhanced youkai senses, Inuyasha could hear him.  
"Tsk tsk. No control what so ever." Kurama chided, the smug smirk in place and his eyes taunting. "How pathetic."  
"Shuddup you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, any semblence of control that he happened to have remaining snapping at kitsune's haughty tone. At the moment, the silver haired fox reminded him eerily of Sesshomaru. The thought brought Inuyasha blood to a boil.  
That bastard was not above him.  
It didn't matter if the fox was Kagome's ONLY chance at happiness. Inuyasha wasn't going to kill him. That bastard dared to treat him like some insignifigant little pup!  
For a moment Inuyasha's eyes flashed red despite his white knuckled grip on the Tetsusaiga. Gold met gold as the two demons stared at each other, both on seperate sides of the clearing. In a passing thought, Inuyasha noted that they were only several feet away from the Bone Eater's well.  
Youko saw the inu's eyes dart to the side and then back. Cautiously, he peeked out of the corner of his eye at the dried up well. The one that Kagome had leapt down. His smirk widened as he caught whiff of something.  
The hanyou was nervous.  
He didn't want Youko near the well.  
"What are you hiding half breed? Don't want me to go anywhere near your precious miko? Or is it something else?" Youko pondered aloud as he raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but Kurama caught the change. The anxiety in the hanyou's scent almost doubled.  
Inuyasha's mind was racing. He and Kagome had always been the only ones able to travel through the well. And that was because of the bond that they shared. But what if Kagome now shared some kind of bond with the fox now? After all, they had kissed. In Inuyasha's opinion that made a bond almost as strong as the one he shared with Kagome.  
Would Youko be able to go to Kagome's time?  
Or would he try to destroy the well instead?  
"Feh. I'm not hiding anything you pompous jack ass." Inuyasha retorted, using all of his will power to keep his feet planted firmly to the ground and not rush over to keep Kurama away from the well. The kitsune's brow arched higher and the smirk grew.  
'Dammit!' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him. He knew that the other demon could easily smell the nervousness rolling off of him in waves. And there was nothing her could do about it now.  
Youko was there one moment, standing several yards away from Inuyasha with the Bone Eater's well off to the side. Then the next moment he was gone, a blur barely visible to the naked eye as he streaked across the clearing, gracefully stopping before the lip of the well.  
"I think you are hiding something Inuyasha." Kurama teased. One of his fangs glinted in the dim moonlight as his eyes glowed in anticipation. Then, without a moment's more hesitation, he leapt down the well.  
It was all over before Inuyasha's mind could even register what had just happened.  
"NO!" ________________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Shippo's ears perked up as a loud cry echoes through the night. A quick glance at Kiarara confrimed that she too had heard the noise and that he wasn't just imagining things. The others in the hut were blissfully ignorant to the sudden tension sparking between the demons though as they continued to discuss their latest journey and sip tea.  
Shippo glanced anxiously at the neko demon once again. His question was obvious in his large green eyes and bristled tail. 'What if something's happened?' The little kitsune's fangs peeked over the edge of his lip as he bit it worriedly. His tail began to flick a bit like a cats, reflecting how uncomfortable he was feeling at the moment. And yet he didn't know what to do.  
Kiarara growled low in her thoat. The sound was one used often on young kittens to ease their frustration or despair and it sounded almost like a rumbling purr. Had the fire cat been in her larger form it might have had a better affect on Shippo. But as it was he was too lost in his own thoughts, pondering what the noise could have been and if it was really something to worry over, to notice the comfort the fire cat youkai was offering him. Sango however did notice as the vibrations went through the kitten form to the taijiya's body.  
"What is it Kiarara?" She asked, mild anxiety tinting her voice.  
Miroku and Kaede abruptly stopped their conversation on demon wards at the young woman's query. When Kiarara made no move to avert her gaze from something in the corner, all eyes followed the line of sight to the tense Shippo.  
"Shippo?" Miroku called out. The kit seemed not to hear the monk as he contined to bite on his lower lip. If there wasn't really anything wrong he didn't want to worry everyone else or possibly make them mad by rising them from the hut to go on a goose chase. And nothing would be wrong anyway right? Inuyasha was with Kagome...  
...But that noise. It had sounded like Inuyasha shouting. It was angry true. But this time Inuyasha had agreed to let Kagome go back to her time. Why would he suddenly be upset about it.  
That did it. Something had to be wrong.  
"Shippo? Are you alright?" Kaede's rough voice broke through the little fox demon's thoughts. The kit looked up to find four concerned pairs of eyes boring into him.  
"Something's happened. I just heard a shout." Shippo whimpered.  
For a moment the group hesitated. Sango and Miroku shared a questioning glance, but only for a moment before they simultaneously stood to their feet. With a jangle from the houshi's staff the two humans rushed out the door, Kiarara on their heels. Shippo hesitated only a moment longer before he scampered out after them, leaping onto Kiarara's back just as the fire cat took flight. ________________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Youko could feel the air rush past him as he fell. The well was in fact deeper than he thought it would be. From above it looked much more shallow. A strange tingling sensation began to encroach upon his body, making his limbs feel both numb and tense at the same time. he felt his senses becoming overwhelmed at the ancient magic surrounding him.  
For a moment he thought he saw a blue light flash and he could feel the shard he carried pulsate in response. But as quickly as he saw it, it was gone, and with it went the magic. As the magic retreated from his form, it felt like it was sucking the energy out of his body, draining him of all his strength. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in an attempt to resist. The defiance seemed to work as he felt the last of the power recede without leaving him decapacitated.  
For a moment the kitsune felt as if he was floating. Time seemed to slow as he felt himself slowly being lowered to the ground. Through his thin slippers he could feel the cold hard packed dirt of the bottom of the well. His golden eyes flashed in the darkness as he tried to make out what had just happened.  
He instinctively knew that the magic that had surrounded him had been the same that had engulfed the young miko. When the powers had receded though, it had felt as if they were...rejecting him? He pulled the jewel shard which he still carried out of a fold in his tunic. The fragment still seemed to pulse with energy, responding to something about the well.  
Did the girl's fragments of the shards have something to do with the well? Were the two somehow connected. His mind was being overwhelmed as thousands of questions raced through it. Satisfied that no one could see him at the moment, Youko allowed himself to shake his head roughly, jumbling all of the thoughts until they were forced to rest.  
As soon as his mind cleared, his senses returned to normal. Almost immediately he was assaulted by the scent of the hanyou. Looking up, Kurama was for some reason disappointed when he saw the same night sky that he always saw. For a moment when he had been falling, he had toyed with the childish notion that the well might bring him somewhere else. By why would it? The idea was completely ludicrous, not to mention impossible.  
'But then what happened to the little miko?' His mind whispered.  
He refused to answer or even think about it.  
With an inaudible grunt of frustration, Youko leapt out of the well. Landing with the grace of a feline on the wooden edge, he came face to face with an enraged, yet bewildered hanyou.  
Inuyasha had run to the well, crying out in protest, when he saw Youko leap into it. He had reached the side just in time to see the demon disappear in the blue lights that until that moment had only come for him and Kagome. But then the strangest of things had happened, the lights had reappeared, feeling frigid compared to their normal lucidity, and with them, came the kitsune thief.  
Inuyasha was sure that Youko had been unable to travel through time when he saw the youkai land on the bottom of the well and glare about in frustration and confusion. After all, had he been allowed to pass, the hanyou was sure that he would not return so quickly, it went completely against kitsune nature. But also, had he been allowed, he would not have looked so lost or angry as he had when his feet had landed on the bottom of the well.  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk. The fact that the lights had appeared did trouble him, but the fact that the demon couldn't pass though and was forced to jam his pride down his throat, that just made him want to laugh out loud.  
And so he did.  
Youko recoiled, appalled, when all of a sudden the inu before him began to shake as if he was having a seizure. But what were those strange noises coming from him. Just as Kurama was inching forward again to determine the identity of the sounds, Inuyasha threw his head back to the sky and laughed to the moon. At the abrupt motion, the legendary bandit had once again jumped back.  
Was the hanyou crazy now?  
The laughter continued and realization dawned on Youko Kurama like an anvil falling on a cartoon character's head. The mutt was laughing...at HIM!  
The fox demon's ears laid flat against his head and his tail almost doubled in volume as it bristled indignantly at the insult. His molten gold eyed narrowed dangerously and flashed with the fire of hell's fury as his teeth bared in a feral snarl.  
No one laughed at Youko Kurama. NO ONE!  
Inuyasha had barely any time to recover when once again Youko was charging at him. This time the offending demon's strength and speed seemed to have increased ten fold as Inuyasha was unceremoniously snapped out his bliss by the need to parry an onslaught of deadly blows.  
Youko's fury only increased when Inuyasha successfully defended against all of his attacks. He could feel the crimson bleeding into the corners of his eyes and knew that it wouldn't be long before he lost to his inner demon. His control would soon snap.  
Inuyasha was breathing heavily. He wasn't sure how much longer he could dodge the blows that the enraged kitsune was trying to deal to him. The hanyou had never fought someone this strong, not even Sesshomaru could compare to the silver fox demon. Inuyasha could feel the pace of his heart quicken with something akin to...fear?  
When Kagome had released him from the Goshinboku, the inu had had little to live for. Believing that his first love had betrayed him and the world had forsaken him, he most likely would have never known fear in a situation like this. In fact, he may have embraced the sure death that it represented as an escape from the world.  
But Kagome, despite how he had pushed her away, had offered, no forced upon, him friendship. Something that he longed for no matter how much he would deny it. And then in their travels together he had accumaleted more companions, more friends.  
He had something to live for.  
One of Youko's attacks made it past his defenses and Inuyasha could feel the cold claws slashing across his abdomen, followed by the slow trickle of blood. It was at this moment that a sudden revelation hit him.  
He was dying to live, yet at the same time he was living to die.  
He was fighting with everything he had, and then some, holding onto his life, unwilling to part with the world. It had been that he used to fight only to stay alive long enough to defeat Naraku. But now he had so much more to live for. Yet he still fought for the chance to kill the evil being who had decieved both him and Kikyo those many years ago. And why? So that he could avenge Kikyo and go to hell with her.  
So that he could die.  
It was, in a sense, quite ironic.  
Could he really allow himself to go to hell with Kikyo now?  
The scent of freshly spilt blood assaulted Youko's senses and he could feel the blood lust that had been threatening to overtake him abating, feeling that it had been satisfied enough. Slowly he began to gain his prided control back, but never once did he cease his attacks.  
He stared venomously at the hanyou before him. Grudgingly he had to admit that the inu youkai was a worthy opponent. Maybe if the circumstances of their meeting had been different they could have been partners.  
Never friends.  
Only partners.  
Youko did not have friends. They were weaknesses.  
The Kitsune watched in reluctant admiration as Inuyasha valiantly battled against the stress his body was putting on him to give up. He could hear the heavy beating of his heart and the labored panting of his breath. If they kept up their fight much longer than he would be forced to slay the hanyou. But even though he had just met him, Kurama knew that the half demon was not one to give up.  
Youko gracefully back handspringed, abruptly ending his seemingly interminable onslaught hand surprising Inuyasha. Gold met gold as the oppenents glared at eachother, each one rivaling the other with the enmity and coldness in their stare. Simultaneously they flexed their claws, though Inuyasha still held his father's fang in a defensive posistion.  
Youko was the first to speak. "The only reason I will not kill you today is because I need you to answer as few questions." He started, his voice casually flowing in a bored drawl as if he was talking about the weather. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he began to growl between pants but the legendary theif ignored him, instead choosing to continue as if the iterruption had never occured.  
"You've proved yourself a worthy opponent and for that reason I respect at least your fighting skills and will give you a choice. You can answer my questions now or I will be back later."  
Youko's words were not issued as a threat, but rather as a promise. Inuyasha couldn't help but draw back, stunned by the other demon's admition of admiration. No other demon had ever praised him like that before. Even Shippo, though he was just a kit, had yet to say that he respected Inuyasha at all.  
It was because of this that it took a moment for the kitsune's words to register. But register they did. "Feh! Like I would ever tell you anything!" Inuyasha snarled as best as he could while continuing to catch his breath.  
Youko only smirked.  
"I will be back then."  
Inuyasha blinked and the fox was gone. Bewildered he glanced around him for a bit, even sniffing the air to see if he was still nearby. But needless to say, the bandit was covering his scent again. Growling in frustration, but grateful that the fight had ended, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and plopped himself indian style on the ground with his back leaning against the well to catch his breath.  
His demon blood was just beginning to kick in, ceasing the blood flow from his stomach and starting to close the wound when Shippo and the monk and taijiya burst into the clearing on Kiarara'a back. Inuyasha looked up briefly at them, but looked away again when he saw their anxious faces. He didn't think that he would ever get over people worrying over him.  
"Inuyasha! What happened?" Shippo cried as he scampered over to the exhausted hanyou, followed closely by Miroku and Sango who happened to be wondering the same thing. Kiarara remained in her larger form as she too came over, offering her back as support when Inuyasha tried to stand.  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku queried, his deep indigo eyes clearing repeating Shippo's question.  
"Feh."  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just stood speechless as they watched the red garbed back slowly walk away from them, hobbling with the fire cat acting as a crutch. As soon as his back was out of sight, they all looked at each other in turn...and shrugged.  
Inuyasha obviously could take care of himself.  
And it certainly didn't seem like he was going to share whatever had happened with them.  
With an indignant snort from Shippo and an exasperated sigh from Sango, the trio began to follow after the stubborn hanyou. The only noise coming from them was the cheerful jingle of Miroku's staff until...  
"HENTAI!"  
WHACK!  
...there was silence once again. ________________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Well there you go.... How was it? Good? Bad? Drop me a review and let me know!  
  
Don't Forget to REVIEW! It encourages me to write more and faster. lol! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Golden Gaze  
  
by: Goijh  
  
Author's note: Here's chapter Twelve! Everyone one will be VERY happy to know that I for once, have not left a cliffhanger (though the last chapter wasn't one either was it?). I do, however, have a couple apologies to make beforehand.  
  
1.) I can't remember what the principal's name is at Sarayashiki High. I think it's something like Mr. Takenaka though so that's what I put. If it's not, could someone please let me know what it is?  
  
2.) Another name error. I can't remember Keiko's last name either. I put Atsukura becauase I think that that might be close to it...But at this point I really have no idea. I'm awful with names. So I would really appreciate it if someone could let me know what her name really is.  
  
And that's it for now! ENJOY!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
Chapter Twelve _______________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Beep. Beep.  
Kagome groaned in protest as she groped blindly with one hand for her alarm clock while the other held her pillow firmly over her head as an attempt to muffle the unwanted noise from her alarm clock.  
Beep. Beep.  
"Kagome! You need to get up or you'll be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.  
Did no one understand a girl's need for beauty sleep?!  
Beep. Beep.  
Apparently not.  
Sighing in defeat Kagome lifted her head from the inviting feather pillow. Her eyes were still half closed from sleep and she didn't even bother to brush her raven locks out of her eyes. She could barely see through the veil her hair created, but she was still able to make out the shadow her alarm clock.  
Beep. Bee-  
The hand that had been searching the expanse of the bed side table a moment before had found its goal. Mission completed.  
Satisfied that the clock was no longer making such an irritating racket, Kagome allowed her long legs to swing over the side of her bed, her nightgown riding up and clinging to her figure as she yawned and stratched. Rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes, she slowly stood and dragged herself over to her closet, where her new unifrom was hanging on the door, awaiting her.  
She eyed it over specutively, though she had already done so the night before. The blouse was similar to her old one, only the colors, which were blue and yellow were different. It was the skirt that she had a problem with. It was at least five inches longer than her old skirt though it was still pleated. She had stayed up at least an hour more than she had wanted to, hemming the damn thing. She still wasn't satisfied with the length but at least it wasn't hanging past her knees anymore.  
Heaving an inaudible sigh of defeat and disdain, Kagome lifted the garments off of the hanger and put them on. She would have given anything to just wear her old uniform. She liked it so much better than this one. Though the blue did bring out her eyes...  
The miko wasted about five minutes, just staring into the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. The blouse was a bit loose, but still managed to show off her curves and the skirt was a little longer than mid thigh now. Her socks were pulled up almost to her knees and her shoes looked like she had polished them freshly just for the occasion. She sighed again. It was better than nothing.  
"Kagome! Hurry up!"  
Her mother's voice snapped her out of her unpleasant revere. A glance at her forsaken alarm clock told her that she would indeed have to hurry unless she wanted to be late. However her steps were still rather reluctant as she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Her mother's cheerful smile was the first thing to greet her. Though Kagome really didn't want to see anyone being so perky that morning, she couldn't help but admit that the smile comforted her a little.  
'Maybe things at Sarayashiki High won't be so bad.' She thought as she absently nibbled on a piece of toast her mother had given her. 'I just need to keep a positive outlook.'  
Yeah.  
Right.  
All too soon the miko was finished with breakfast and walking towards the car with her mother. She looked over her shoulder at the shrine one last time before she lowered herself into the passenger seat. What horrors would ensue today? _______________________________________________________________________ ================================================================  
  
Kurama idly kicked at a pebble as he walked down the sidewalk. He was aware of Hiei following him on the rooftops above, but was in no mood to talk to the little fire demon as of yet. His latest dream had been irritating and confusing.  
He had been in a clearing, watching that girl again. Suddenly she had jumped down a well and was just...gone. Then he had made an idiot out of himself and some dog demon had had the nerve to laugh at him for it. The most humiliating thing was the lack of control he displayed as he had attacked the inu afterwards. Thankfully he had regained control before he slaughtered the other youkai. But then he did something that just really confused him.  
He had taken off and hid in the forest to keep watch.  
He was turning into this stalker.  
The only reason he could put to it all was that it had something to do with the girl and her disappearing down the well. After all, why else would he watch a dog demon for hours to days on end? Through the emotions he experienced in the dream he knew that he certainly wasn't attracted to him.  
Hiei's black blur flashed in front of Kurama, causing him to look up. It was clear the the koorime was trying to get his attention without having to actually say anything. Deciding to relent, and in all actuallity perferring to find something to distract him from his thoughts, Suuichi looked up, arching one delicate scarlet brow in a questioning manner.  
Hiei's red eyes bored into the emerald depths of Suuichi's own. It was obvious that the jaganshi wanted to know what was wrong. Kurama couldn't help but feel more than a little grateful that his demon friend respected him enough to not pry into his mind and find out himself.  
Either that or Hiei had undiscovered talent in the acting field.  
'It's the dreams again.' Kurama explained mentally, knowing that the fire demon would pick up on the message. Hiei stayed still for a moment longer, not saying anything audibly or telepathicly before he took off in another blur, impossible to follow with the human eye.  
'Watch yourself fox.' echoed in Suuchi's head a moment later, Hiei's last warning before his presence completely disappeared as he departed most likely for Makai.  
A car sped past Suuichi, heading towards Sarayashiki High. Absently he watched it pass through the iron gates, idly wondering if it was driven by a student, parent, or teacher, before dismissing it entirely and continuing on his way.  
He only hoped that he didn't have any more 'interruptions' during class that day. ________________________________________________________________________ ================================================================  
"Well Miss Higurashi, welcome to Sarayashiki High." A short and stocky man said as he held out a pudgy hand for a shake. His brown eyes were stern, but there were smile lines (y'know those wrinkles at the corners of your eyes?) which betrayed him, saying that he wasn't as bad as he looked. Nevertheless, Kagome only hesitantly shook his hand. A small smile appeared on his face and the miko was surprised to find herself returning it despite how nervous she felt inside.  
Mr. Takenaka seemed to notice how uncomfortable she was because he leaned a little closer so that he could whisper to her, "It's not really as bad as you think it is. You only need to give the school a chance."  
A little embarressed that she had been so transparent, yet at the same time immensely grateful for the small bit of encouragement, Kagome could only nod as he released her hand and turned around to gather some papers.  
"Here is your schedule. Its not often that we have a new student, especially not in the middle of the year like this, but the teachers have been informed so that you shall be exempted from severe punishment for being late for your first week, or at least until you get to know your way around the building." He said as he handed her the papers from his desk. Sure enough they were her schedule and a list of school rules and regulations.  
"To make your first day a little easier, I'll assign one of your fellow classmen to show you around and help introduce you to some other peolple." He continued as he steered Kagome out the door to his office and into the bustling hallway. His eyes squinted in concentration as he quickly scanned the halls before the widened a bit in satisfaction, coming to rest on a person standing in front of their locker.  
"And I know just the person."  
Kagome followed his line of sight and found herself looking into the most gorgeous pair of green eyes that she had ever seen. ______________________________________________________________________ ==============================================================  
  
Yusuke groaned in frustration as he twirled the lock on his locker, trying futilely to remember what his combination was. He had long ago forgotten it since he not only didn't often turn up at school, but when he did he rarely ever actually went to class. He was about to lean over and ask Keiko when he felt rather than saw and amused stare on his back.  
Angry, thinking that it was some punk who dared to mess with the great Uremeshi or maybe just Kuwabara he whirled around, a fist already formed, eager to pummel whoever was laughing at him. Unfortunately it was just Kurama. His scarlet haired friend was leaning casually against his locker, which just happened to be across from Yusuke's. His emerald eyes were dancing with a smile that hadn't quite made it to his lips and his arms were folded across his chest in a reserved, yet open, gesture.  
Yusuke scowled and this time the smile pulled at the corner of Suuichi's lips.  
"Yo, are you just going to stand there and laugh at me all day or are you actually going to help me out here?!" The spirit detective demanded in a loud gruff voice that caused more than a couple people to halt in their actions and stare at him. He however didn't even acknowledge the many curious and cautious glances being thrown his way and instead continued to strare at Kurama, who was now pushing off of the locker to walk over and aid Uremeshi in his plight.  
The locker next the Yusuke closed and Keiko's face appeared where the door had been. "Yusuke you gib bloke, did you forget your locker combination again?" She demanded in a mothering tone. Had she been anyone else, the Spirit Detective would have most likely exploded at the innocent comment, demanding a fight or yelling. As it was though Yusuke was reduced to a stuttering puddle as he tried to come up with a good excuse.  
He hadn't been to his locker in so long that he had forgotten Keiko's was only one over from it. He had to come up with an answer soon or else...  
And Keiko hit REALLY hard for a girl.  
Luckily Kurama reached his friends side just before the young woman in front of them lost her patience. "Why hello Keiko." Suuichi greeted her with his sensual drawl that would have most girls swooning. While he spoke one hand reached behind Yusuke and began to twirl the dial.  
Keiko didn't notice though as she continued to glare daggers at Yusuke.  
"Honestly Yusuke, can't you ever just do a simple thing like go to school AND remember your combination?" She demanded, her hands now firmly planted on her hips.  
"But Keiko..." Yusuke whined almost pitifully. Kurama resisted the urge to cluck his tongue and shake his head. The Spirit Detective had no problem fighting demon that could easily kill him with a flick of their wrist, yet when faced with the challenge known as Keiko his behavior turned cowardly almost to the point of pathetic.  
"Yusuke's locker is unlocked though." Suuichi calmly stated, abruptly halting the lecture that was about to come streaming out of Keiko's mouth like a river from an opened dam. Two pairs of brown eyes turned to look at him, bewildered. Kurama only shrugged.  
Truth be told, he loved puzzles, and because Yusuke skipped class so much and thus often forget his combination, the perfect reason to figure it out had been presented to him. Of course it had been child's play to the ex legendary kistune thief, but still, it was better than nothing.  
"It is." Kurama insisted, nodding his head and glancing out of the corner of his eye at the locker. Both his hands were now safely tucked into the pockets of his pants. Keiko continued to stare at him, confused while Yusuke's eyes narrowed in doubt.  
Suuichi merely shrugged.  
Brown eyes narrowing even further, Yusuke slowly lifted his hand to the lock. Sure enough, when he pressed on the latch, the door sprang open...  
...and a mountain of books came flying out.  
Keiko however was quite content with the fact that Yusuke had 'remembered' his locker combination. With a burst of speed that surprised both young men, she had thrown her arms around the spirit detectives neck and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Oh I'm sorry Yusuke! I'm so proud that you remembered on your own!"  
Uremeshi only smiled like an idiot on cloud nine and rubbed his cheek as he made a mental note to do that more often and thank Kurama later.  
Kurama was just about to snap his black haired starry-eyed friend out of his stupor when he smelled it. It was that scent.  
The scent that he thought he had only imagined that belonged to the girl in his dreams.  
And it was coming from down the hall.  
He whirled around to see who it was that smelled like that, and when he saw, he could barely believe his eyes.  
It was her.  
There she was standing before him, looking slightly nervous and out of place next to Mr. Takenaka as the man scanned the hallway for something. Her hair was loose, cascading around her shoulders like an ebony waterfall. The sapphire eyes that he so vividly remembered from his dreams were darting around, absorbing all the activity happening around her.  
The only thing that was different were the clothes. But of course they would be, she was wearing his school's uniform of blue and gold, not red white and green.  
He blinked and fought off the urge to rub his eyes and he stared down the hallway once more. He was faintly aware of Yusuke tapping on his shoulder, asking him something, but the words didn't register.  
There was only one thought going through his mind.  
'It really is her.'  
Suddenly her sapphire eyes lifted and looked right into his own. His breath was pulled away and he was lost in the ocean depths, drowning, but not sure if he actually wanted to come up for air.  
'It really is her.'  
Did that mean that his dreams were real?  
A deep, rough voice interrupted his thoughts less than a moment later. _______________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
"Ah! Keiko, there you are! Just the person that I was looking for." Called out Mr. Takenaka as he began to steer Kagome through the sea of bustling students. The miko couldn't help but feel a little suffocated as she was rudely pushed around by the occasional elbow or so. Sarayashiki High was definately not like her old highschool.  
But at the same time she barely noticed the discomfort as she stared into a fascinating pair of emerald eyes. She had never seen anyone with eyes that color before. But that wasn't what really captivated her.  
Something about him was just so familiar.  
She allowed her eyes to wander for a moment, taking in his masculine structure and firm shoulders. His legs were long and a bit slender for a man, but undoubtedly well muscled. One glance at his abdomen told her that the same could be said for there as well. In fact his entire body looked like it was well built.  
But it was nothing compared to the head that rested on its shoulders.  
He had beautiful scarlet hair, longer than most guys as it fell around his shoulders, a deep red that she never thought was humanly possible to have. But when she looked at it she was somehow sure that it was natural. She found herself itching to run her hands through it.  
His features were all so delicate, yet undeniably masculine. They almost reminded her of Sesshomaru's. His skin was almost as pale as her own, but still it never appeared feminine. Only to seductively masculine.  
And then there were his eyes.  
His beautiful eyes.  
There were so many emotions running through them, each one of them drawing her in and enchanting her. But the most prominent was...Surprise? Had they met before? But Kagome's thoughts couldn't stay on that topic for much longer, they just kept returning to his eyes. She could get lost in those emerald depths. And if she did she wouldn't be sure that she would ever want to get out.  
"Kagome, this is Keiko Atsukura, your class president. She'll guide you around today and help get you acquainted with your fellow classmen."  
The miko had to shake her head and clear her thoughts in order to register what Mr. Takenaka was saying. Realizing what she had done, and how blatantly she had been staring, she felt her cheeks begin to burn. No doubt her face was now bright red, and to make it worse, a dark haired boy whom she had only just noticed was smirking at her for it in a very Inuyasha- like manner.  
She hated how easily she blushed.  
Mr. Takenaka and the scarlet haired stranger seemed not to notice though, and she felt silently relieved. In fact, Mr. Redhead was still staring unabashedly at HER. She felt herself wanting to squirm under his heated gaze and she couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow it felt SO familiar.  
"Well I'll leave you all to get to know each other." Mr Takenaka said as he turned to walk away. "And Yusuke, make sure you're in ALL of your classes today." He called one last time over his shoulder before he was gone, swallowed by the sea of activity that lay behind the group.  
The dark haired boy scowled, again in an Inuyasha-like fashion, and muttered a few choice words under his breath that Kagome had only heard come from the hanyou. She looked up at him for a moment, her eyes wide in surprise as a sudden thought passed through her head.  
What if the boy was Inuyasha's reincarnation?  
A smile lit up her face as she thought about it. It was just too absurd. But at the thought more than a few amusing mental pictures passed through her head of a modern day Inuyasha.  
She would have to really feel sorry for his mother.  
Deciding to break the silence that had followed the principal's departure, Kagome stuck out her hand to the still scowling boy in a friendly gesture. With her brightest smile she introduced herself.  
"Hello. I'm Higurashi Kagome."  
For a moment the boy looked stunned, almost as if he didn't know what to do with the hand in front of him. Kagome's smile only grew as she thought of once again how he reminded her of a certain inu back in the Feudal era. But after a moment's hesitation he seemed to get it and accepted her hand clumsily in his own for a brief shake.  
"Uremeshi Yusuke." He said, the scowl still in place though it looked like it was there more from habit rather than being directed at her. She nodded briefly in acknowledgement before turning to the girl that she assumed was Keiko and repeating the gesture.  
"Keiko Atsukura!" The young woman chirped, heartily returned both the smile and the hand shake. Kagome began to feel a little more at ease, confident that at least in Keiko she had found a companion.  
'Though I could always start an interesting relationship with Yusuke.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder what he would think of a rosary?'  
A small chuckle escaped her as she pictured herself sitting the adolescent boy and she turned to the last member of the small group.  
Mr. Redhead.  
She held out her hand and he immediately engulfed it in his own. She couldn't help the pleasant shiver that went up her spine nor the warmth that spread through her body at the contact.  
"Minamino Suuichi." He said as he shook her hand. His voice was smooth and silken. It was so familiar...  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. The boy in front of her sounded just like Youko Kurama, the kitsune thief she had met in the feudal era! _______________________________________________________________________ ================================================================  
Kurama looked at the girl in front of him with concern.  
She was still clutching his hand.  
When he had introduced himself, her eyes had gone wide in recognition, then surprise, then confusion. He had no idea what to make of her reaction. Suuchi was sure that they had never met before.  
For some reason Youko was getting excited and dancing on the edges of his subconcious. Kurama had never felt his kitsune side's emotions this strongly before. There was recognition, determination, and some other undefinable emotions flying through his mind.  
One thing was for sure though.  
Youko definately wanted to get to this girl.  
"Kagome, Are you alright?" Suuichi asked, his other hand went to cover their still firmly attached ones. The young woman's eyes, previously unfocused as if lost in thought, seemed to come back to reality. For a moment she stood there, as if she was unsure where she was and what she was doing.  
Then she looked down at their hands.  
And blushed.  
She pulled away as if burned and became fasincated with the texture of her shoes, refusing to meet Suuichi's eyes as her hands fiddled with the papers that Kurama assumed were her schedule.  
"Um..uh..."she stammered, never once looking up, "Sorry about that."  
Just as the fox was about to reassure her that it was quite alright, leaving out the fact that he had enjoyed the contact of course, Yusuke burst into the seemingly private scene, unfortunately reminding the two that they were not alone.  
"Oh that's okay. All the girl's get that way about Kurama!" He teased in a LOUD voice causing more than several students to look over at the new girl curiously.  
Kagome's head shot up, she was blushing more furiously than before at his words, but there was one difference. Now she looked angry.  
"Why..you...!" She stuttered, looking for a suitable insult to fling at the rude boy in front of her. However the class president beat her to it.  
"Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko yelled as she hit the boy over the head with her conviently available books.  
"Aww, Keiko, I was only teasing her!" Yusuke protested, clutching his wounded skull and undoubtedly his injured pride between his hands. Never one to know when to shut his mouth though he then turned to Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Unless of course you really do have the hots for Kurama."  
Keiko hit him over the head again, causing him to cry out in pain and indignation once more. Kagome was about to add a retort or physical punishment of her own when suddenly Yusuke's words hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"Kurama..?" She repeated in a voice barely above a whisper. 'Kurama...like Youko Kurama?'  
Hearing his name fall from her lips, Suuichi halted, abandoning his effort to win the Spirit Detective some mercy, and turning to face Kagome. Once again she was frozen, her eyes looking distant and troubled. Then he realized why it was so odd hearing his name from her.  
She had said Kurama, not Suuichi.  
He had introduced himself as Suuichi Minamino, the name that everyone at school knew him as. But Yusuke had to be an idiot and mention his other name.  
But why did she appear to recognize it?  
Did she really somehow know Youko, like his dreams suggested?  
Kagome's lips were moving, silently forming unreadable words as she seemed to replay past events and thoughts in her mind. Kurama found himself standing still, silently watching her, trying to form some sense out of what she was doing.  
Before he completed his analysis though, Keiko came to the 'rescue'.  
"Well come on Kagome. We'll leave THAT jerk with Suuichi-san and I'll show you to your first class." She said as she gestured with her head to over her shoulder where Yusuke was barely standing, still clutching his head tightly with his hands and making small whimpering noises.  
Kurama frowned at the indication that he would stay behind. He wanted to learn more about this Kagome Higurashi. But before he could protest, Keiko had pulled Kagome away and they were out of his sight.  
Turning slighly, he analyzed Yusuke's situation. Then he turned and walked off in the direction her thought the girl's had gone. The Spirit Detective could recover on his own.  
As he walked through the crowded corridor a mantra echoed in his head.  
'It's her. Kagome. The girl from my dreams.' ______________________________________________________________________ ===============================================================  
  
Inuyasha scowled from his perch on the fence post outside of Kaede's garden.  
He was there.  
He knew he was.  
A rumbling growl began in the hanyou's chest as he glared off into the forest. The cockly little shit kitsune was out there and where ever he was, he was watching him. The hanyou could practically feel the amusement from the fox's insistant stare dripping off of him it was so thick.  
The growl escaped.  
Kaede, who had been calmly tending to her herbs, jumped a little, startled at the malignant noise coming from the inu behind her. She had never seen him so angry before and she had thought she had seen him at his worst.  
What could have been the cause.  
Late last night, Inuyasha had come hobbling back to her hut, using Kiarara as a support. He had offered no explanation as to what had happened. In fact he hadn't said a word. Period. He had slept propped against the wall and thanks to his demon blood he had been healed of whatever wounds he had recieved by that morning.  
He still had not said anything. Inuyasha had just been sitting on the fence all day, staring off into the forest with narrowed eyes and everynow and then flexing his claws and growling.  
Suddenly amber eyes were glaring angrily back at her and Kaede realized she had been caught staring. Seeking to explain herself and perhaps draw a word or so out of the hanyou she wiped her hands on the side of her pants before rocking her crawling frame back to rest on her knees.  
"What has been plaguing ye Inuyasha?" She asked in the blandest voice she could.  
As expected she got no answer other than an irritated snort as Inuyasha turned his head away from her once again, flicking his silver locks over his shoulder as he crossed his arms and continued glaring at the forest. _________________________________________________________________________ =================================================================  
  
YAY! It took me twelve chapters, but Suuichi and Kagome have finally met! So what did everyone think of their meeting? Did it live up to your expectations at all? Or were you disappointed?  
  
REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Golden Gaze:  
  
by Goijh  
  
Author's note: Here it is! The chapter that I promised would be out today!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________ ==================================================== Chapter Thirteen ____________________________________________________________ =====================================================  
  
He could feel his eyes on him.  
That golden gaze boring holes into his figure. He could practially cut the tension in the air with Tetsusaiga. A barely perceptible smirk played on the corners of his mouth.  
So the fox was finally beginning to get frustrated. Well it was about damn time!  
Inuyasha kept his eyes clenched shit and his arms stubbornly folded across his chest. The only part of him moving was his velvet pair of ears as they twitched in response to each sound the forest made.  
Or rather that a certain silver kitsune made.  
Six hours had passed since Inuyasha had taken refude in the highest branches of the Goshinboku. Whether he was actually trying to hide from the stalker fox or just avoid the ever constant inquiring glances from his friends he wasn't sure. Pride forced him to lean towards the latter when less then ten minutes after settling himself on his favorite branch he had felt the growingly familiar eyes on him.  
It was then that he had decided that if the youkai was going to insist on stalking him, then Inuyasha would give him something to watch.  
Aside from his ears, the hanyou had not moved a muscle for that last six hours.  
With mounting satisfaction he had sat there like a statue, taking unabashed pleasure in the increasing amount of frustration he felt through the ever present stare. Then, about half and hour ago, the fox had cracked. Or at least that was the only plausible explanation Inuyasha could come ip with when branches had spontaneously started to crack every few seconds, causing a sensitive ear to twitch in that direction.  
But Youko didn't stop there. Soon he was dancing around the Goshinboku in clumsy circles- stomping on dead branches, kicking dried leaves, snapping twigs from trees. In short he was making as much noise as possible in varied locations so that every sound caused at least one of Inuyasha's ears to turn.  
At first the fox's lack of maturity had been amusing.  
Then it was slightly irritating.  
Now it was down right annoying.  
But Inuyasha refused to give in to the kitsune's torture. He wasn't going to move a muscle.  
Not one.  
SNAP!  
The hanyous's ear twitched in the direction of the noise. This one was slightly closer and therefore louder then the others. The inu valiantly resisted the urge to cover his ears to make them stop moving. If this continued much longer than the muscles would cramp up and THAT is NEVER a pleasant sensation.  
SNAP!  
'Dammit!' Inuyasha cursed to himself as the muscle under his ear painfully contracted. 'Great! Now I have a cramp and its all that DAMN FOX'S FAULT!'  
SNAP!  
The hanyou couldn't take it. No demon could last longer under this type of torture. Without another moment's hesitation Inuyasha lept from his perch, barely giving his feet time to register their contact with the ground before he was off, racing through the forest with one hand firmly massaging the base of his ear.  
He only hoped that his sudden movement after such a prolonged period of inactivity startled Youko into hesitation. the inu didn't care though as he fled to the haven of the village.  
He went slightly out of his way to avoid the clearing with the bnone eater's well. He wasn't sure if he could resist the temptation the well presented him :solitude in Kagome's time. A place where ramen abounded in wondrous varieties and annoying silver foxes didn't exist.  
But if Inuyasha went down the well, Youko would discover that the hanyou could work its magic as well. That was a secret that Inuyasha wasn't willing to share. So instead the inu made his way to the village.  
Or more specifically - Kaede's hut.  
Throwing aside the blanket that served as a door, Inuyasha plunged into the hut. A quick scan with his amber orbs told him that no one was there.  
Finally, solitude.  
"Inuyasha?"  
Or almost.  
The hanyou looked toward the corner behind him, one he had forgotten to check, to find the owner of the voice. Shippo laid curled in the corner, wiping the last of sleep from one aqua eye as he watched Inuyasha curiously with the other.  
'Shippo!'  
The hanyou's eyes lit up as suddenly he was struck with a brilliant plan. ______________________________________________________________ =======================================================  
  
Youko could feel his lips curling back into a menancing snarl. Fangs glinted in the filtered forest light. The kitsune's molten gold eyes narrowed as they glared at their target.  
A village hut.  
The damn hanyou had spent the entire morning just sitting in a tree. For the first few hours, Youko had endured, refusing to look away for even the smallest secong lest the half breed notice and stray from his sight.  
But Youko was a kitsune: mischievious, playful, restless, and proud by nature. No way in hell was he going to lose this 'game' to a mutt.  
Yet after a few more hours of doing absolutely NOTHING! Kurama had snapped.  
Or rather, a branch had.  
SNAP!  
The noise was inspiration in its purest form, as in correspondance to the noise, Youko's ear flinched.  
But he wasn't the only one to react. The hanyou's dog ears did too! Youko almost let out a triumphant bark as he realized what this meant: He was going to win.  
And so, for the next half hour or so had had danced around in circles making as much of a disturbance as he could. The inu remained stubbornly still, but Kurama knew it wouldn't be long.  
He and the hanyou shared a similar trait, their animal like ears. Youko knew from experience that the muscles at the base of the ears would cramp if caused to turn too much at a variety of angles. So cause the hanyou's ears to flinch and twist he did.  
Those cramps hurt like hell!  
Youko watched in morbid anticipation for the moment of victory. He knew it was almost at hand, the half breed wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.  
Suddenly, in a blur of red and silver flickering through the trees, the mutt was gone.  
Youko hesitated. He knew he hesitated and it pissed him off! He didn't stall long though. Less than a second later he was off, pursuing his target in a growing rage.  
The cowardly mutt had run straight to the village with his tail between his legs, hidin gin the hut of the old miko. Youko laid in wait at the forest's edge. If he went any closer to the village in daylight a villager would be sure to spot him. Unnecessary panic would ensue and in the midst of that chaos, his prey would be able to slip away.  
That could NOT happen!  
If the inu got away then Youko would never learn the secret of the ancient well. If he kept constant vigil on the hanyou however, then he was sure to learn something.  
Or at least he would sooner or later run across Kagome again.  
Youko reverted to his animal form and pawed at the dirt restlessly. The wind had changed direction. He could no longer smell the mutt. He knew he was there though. There was only one exit from the miko's hut and he was watching it.  
Youko sat, one of his back paws coming up to scratch behind his ear. One eye closed in pleasure at the satisfying sensation but the other remained wide open, unblinking on the hut.  
A white maned head peeked out from the door frame. Faster than someone could blink Youko was up and alert, already morphing to his humanoid form once again.  
Hesitantly the figure crept out of the baba's shelter. Its hands adjusting its haori in the back. Youko cocked his head curiously to the side. The mutt sure was acting a bit peculiar.  
Suddenly, without the slightest bit of warning, the hanyou took off running south, away from the village and the forest. That meant that in order to pursue, Kurama would have to leave the shelter of the trees. Snarling while mentally vowing to get the mutt back, the fox demon wasted not another minute before giving chase.  
Villagers working in the rice patties dropped the tools they had been using to scream as Youpko raced past after the half breed. Ningens began running about in widespread disarray, fleeing to their huts, calling to arms, and gathering the children as they prepared for what that assumed was a demon raid.  
Youko rolled his eyes as he sped by them. 'Baka ningens. So much for no panic.'  
Oh well, the disorder the villagers caused now was of no mind to him. He had his prey right ahead of him. The kitsune focused his attention back on his quarry. The mutt was making for the forest on the far side of the village. His hands still kept coming back to adjust something under his haori. And he wasn't even running as fast as he could.  
What the hell was going on here?!  
It was almost like the inu was trying to distract him, but from what? Was it something to do with the well?  
Before Kurama could ponder this further, the wind changed direction once again, this time blowing towards him. And the scent the assaulted his senses was NOT the scent of the half breed.  
Youko's eyes widened in something akin to horror. The mutt had deceived him! Moving as if mechanically the kitsune sped up and pounced, soaring through the air until he collided with the hanyou's body, effectively tackling it.  
There was no sense in returning to the village now. With the time wasted on the chase, and then on the return trip...No doubt inu was long gone.  
Youko returned his attention to the matter at hand. What demon was so cocky, so audacious, as to assume he could deceive the legendary bandit and get away with it?  
Kurama looked down. His prey was face first in the dirt, its body straddled and held by his own. But now he saw why it, whoever it was, had kept adjusting the hanyou's haori. A rusty colored bushy tail was now protruding from beneath.  
A fox's tail.  
Or more specifically, a kit's.  
Great. Now Youko couldn't even take his frustrations out on it. Just wonderful. Golden orbs were cold and calculating as Kurama rose to his feet, brusquely brushing off the dirt from his garments while continuing to glare at the hanyou's body, which was now trembling in anticipation of attack.  
"Okay kit, show yourself. I'm not going to hurt you." The silver fox all but snarled. Slowly the mutt's body began to shrink and transform before his very eyes. Oh yes, the mutt was DEFINATELY going to pay. _________________________________________________________________ ==========================================================  
  
Inuyash acould hear the frantic cries of the villagers.  
'Good. So the yarou kitsune if following Shippo.' he thought as he all but strutted arrogantly out of the hut and into the mass confusion. His white kimono was brilliant in the afternoon sun as he began to run toward the well. He had given Shippo his fire rat haori to wear to conceal his tail and then sent the pup off the distract the silver fox.  
The hanyou knew that Shippo'd be fine. A kitsune would NEVER kill or harm young of its own kind. Especially not an orphan like Shippo. And because the kitunse and question just happened to be a male, he would be unlikely to even consider caring for Shippo and would allow him to return unscathed to the village.  
The bone eater's well was just ahead. Inuyasha wasted no time as he covered the remaining distance and leapt into the well's inky depths.  
A few seconds later and a blue flash illuminated the well as ancient magics engulfed Inuyasha and carried him through limbo, to the future. __________________________________________________________________ ===========================================================  
  
Hiei waited impatiently in a tree just barely on Sarayashiki's campus. the ningen school had just finished and he, Kurama, Kuwabaka, and Yusuke were supposed to meet Botan here. The fire demon scowled. He really didn't feel like dealing with dim wits and perky blue haired ferry girls at the moment, but his refusal to do so would violate his probation.  
He just wasn't looking forward to a couple centuries or so in makai prison.  
And besides, he needed to speak with Kurama. Hiei had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't right.  
A bird was sitting on its nest in a nearby branch. The soft cooing noises it was making for its eggs were beginning to get on the koorime's nerves. If the others didn't get out here soon he might be tempted to knock the bird out of the tree to make it shutup.  
Fate seemed to be smiling on the oblivious winged creature. Just as the prospect of assisting the bird in a rapid flight to the ground was beginning to look interesting, Hiei felt familiar spirit energy approaching. Faster than the naked eye could follow the jaganashi was out of the tree and on the ground along side his ningen companions. But not before startling the bird with an impressive imitation of a cat's hiss.  
"Hey Hiei, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Yusuke greeted the petit demon with a crooked grin.  
"Hn."  
Scowling Hiei fell back to pace with Kurama, who was walking a bit slower than the rest of the group. The fire demon's crimson eyes remained stubbornly ahead, refusing to look at his friend as he awaited the customary greeting.  
Silence.  
Startled, Hiei's pace almost faltered as he glanced at the fox out of the corner of his eye. Kurama didn't seem to notice the little fire demon as he continued to walk slowly forward, eyes unfocused as if he was lost in thought.  
Hiei almost dropped his 'piss off' facade in favor of surprised concern at this. Suuichi was always alert. And even when he was slightly off he never failed to notice the jaganashi.  
Was it those dreams?  
Whatever it was, Hiei couldn't help the slight feeling of rejection that was creeping up on him. Quickly he pushed it aside. This once, he would instigate the conversation.  
'You're being careless fox.' Hiei stated coldly through a telepathic link. Out of the corner of his eye he watched, gauging the scarlet haired young man's reaction.  
Kurama tensed a little at first, his back going rigid and shoulders stiffening in obvious surprise at the sudden interruption to his thoughts. His head spun to face Hiei, as if alarmed by the demon's 'sudden' appearance, emerald eyes uncharacteristicly wide and questioning as they fell upon the koorime.  
Being a true kitsune youkai, no matter that he was trapped within a mortal body, Suuichi quickly recovered. If one had not known him, and in fact had Hiei not been carefully paying attention and looking for such a reaction, one would not have noticed the lapse in his demure demeanor as he seamlessly slipped back into it.  
"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted him quietly, aloud so as not to draw attention from the others. A gentle smile flickered across his face, appearing to reach his eyes. But the koorime was no idiot to be fooled with a 'hello' and friendly gesture. More skilled at reading people than perhaps anyone would ever know, Hiei could still see the anxiety swirling in his friends forest depths.  
Thus, the jaganshi said nothing. He only frowned and arched a brow. Something was wrong. Something was bothering Kurama, distracting him. If they were called on a mission at that very moment, the fox's life would be in danger due to his current inability to pay heed to his surroundings. Crimson clashed stubbornly with emerald as Hiei silently demanded an answer.  
Not one to get into a battle of wills, and most likely already well aware that the koorime would win anyway, Kurama quickly relented, though he did not falter his gaze. "Can't this wait?" He pleaded in a hushed tone, his eyes darting ahead to their ningen companions already waiting for them under the designated tree.  
Hiei's jagan eye tingled as he began to pick up on a new energy. Shooting Kurama one last cold glare out of the corner of his eye, he turned, tucking his hands into his pockets and walked over to within a few feet from the tree. Understanding that this was a temporary relent, but that Hiei would demand a full explanation as soon as business was done, Suuichi sighed in half relief.  
A picture of cheerful blue eyes and raven hair flashed through his mind as he turned to follow Hiei, just as Boton was emerging from a portal.  
Kagome...  
The dreams were real... ____________________________________________________________ ======================================================  
  
Kagome stared hesitantly at the well house.  
The wooden structure was normally a little intimidating, but now it was just downright forboding. The darkness that lay beyond the door seemed to be straining to break free of the shadows and swallow her up.  
But that was nothing to what the miko knew that she would find on the other side of the well. Amber eyes would flash in anger, fangs glint in the sunlight as angry mouths opened, words of protest and hurtful resistance flowing from their jaws. She could see Inuyasha's enraged silhouette as he argued with her, telling her over and over again varied forms of, "No." give or take a few curses.  
Then she would sit the hanyou and come running back to her time. She would have the night and maybe the next morning to herself, but then in the afternoon Inuyasha would be back to drag her back to the feudal era. And if that happened Kagome wasn't sure if she would really resist.  
Truth be told she disliked Sarayashiki High. Many of the students were just appalling, and some of the teachers worse. The miko could certainly see how the school had gotten its soiled reputation. There were some kind people there though...like Keiko, and her boyfriend of sorts Yusuke. Oh, and their mutual friend Suuichi.  
For a moment a picture of a scarlet haloed young man with intense golden eyes flashed through Kagome's head. Wait, something wasn't right with that. Suuichi had emerald eyes, not golden. Didn't he? The more Kagome thought about it, the harder it became to seperate the colors in her mind. For some reason it was just so easy to see Suuichi with those beautiful golden eyes, and silver flowing hair...Something about the highschool boy just made the miko think of Youko Kurama.  
Maybe it was the fact that they both had such deep seductive voices.  
Or refined, almost beautiful yet entirely masculine, looks.  
Or it could be that fact that Yusuke had called Suuichi Kurama by his locker this morning.  
Suddenly a tingling sensation in the back of her mind roused Kagome from her confusing thoughts. The well's magic was being activated. Curious, and at the same time almost dreading to see who it was, Kagome stepped through the door to the shed and cautiously leaning over, peered over the edge of the well.  
A moment later there was a brilliant flash of blue and Kagome was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them again she was face to chest with something red and baggy.  
Inuyasha's haori.  
Audibly gulping she quickly backed away. Her heart was racing a little from the surprise of suddenly seeing Inuyasha like that and she put one hand over her chest as if to calm it.  
"Oi, wench. We need to talk."  
So much for calming her pulse. Inuyasha's uncharacteristic words shocked Kagome even more than his sudden appearance. Bewildered her eyes darted up to meet his own. His amber orbs were completely serious. Something about his entire demeanor screamed that he was irritated about something. Yet the miko could swear that she could see a bit of a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.  
Nodding mutely Kagome stepped aside and motioned for the hanyou to lead to way. Inuyasha walked past her, his body coming close enough to just barely brush against her arm as he went by. Kagome followed him as he walked over towards her house, but right before he got there, the hanyou detoured and instead went to the Goshinboku, hopping onto his favorite branch before the miko could utter a sound.  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little as he settled onto the tree limb. It really hadn't changed that much in 500 years. And here he could sit comfortably without having to worry about stupid kitsune's spying on him. But if the fox was still back in the feudal era, then why did Inuyasha still feel like he was being watched?  
Confused, and growing extremely annoyed, Inuyasha looked down over his shoulder. His eyes were met with an irritated miko, tapping her foor impatiently on the ground.  
"How are we supposed to talk Inuyasha if you're way up there?" She demanded, hands on her hips. Inuyasha resisted the urge to smack himself on the head. He had been so content to just finally have some peace and quiet...and then when he saw the Goshinboku...and his favorite branch... He had just momentarily forgotten that he had wanted to talk to Kagome.  
Without a word he leapt off of the branch, landing gracefully next to the miko. She opened her mouth as if to say something to him, but quickly shut it when without warning Inuyasha wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her close to him, and jumped back into the tree.  
Shocked, Kagome could only dumbly cooperate as Inuyasha set her down on the branch so that she was safely straddling it and would not fall. Even so, his clawed hands remained a moment longer on her arms, making sure that she was back to her senses before he let go so that there was no risk of her falling.  
Kagome's mind slowly cleared, the fog clearing from her vision. For a moment she wished that it hadn't though when she saw how high up she was in the tree. Sure Inuyasha went higher when she was riding on his back sometimes, but then she was always holding onto him and him to her. That had always given her a sense of security. The tree branch just wasn't working at the moment though.  
As if sensing her fear, Inuyasha leaned forward and looked her in the eye. Without thinking Kagome's own orbs darted down to the ground, then to the branch, then to him. It wasn't much but it was enough to make Inuyasha see that she was nervous about being up in such heights. His protective youkai nature kicked in and without thinking he pulled her over to him so that she was all but straddling his lap. His arms wrapped protectively around her lower back, steadying her.  
They sat their for a moment, both completely dumbstruck by what the hanyou had just done. Slowly their eyes met and simultaneously they both blushed and looked away. Kagome began to squirm ever so slightly, as if to try to escape him and brave the branch. Unknowingly though she was gently grinding against the equally embarressed hanyou, causing delightful sensations to coarse through his body. Resisting the urge to shudder Inuyasha did the first thing that he could think of in order to stop Kagome's movements.  
"Stop all your squirming wench if you don't want to fall."  
His words had the desired effect as Kagome went deathly still, obviously finding the prospect of falling VERY unappealing.  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about Inuyasha?" She demanded, turning to face him once again, the blush still faintly staining her cheeks as she battled valiantly against it, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"That damn fox is hanging around the village, stalking me, and I think it has something to do with you." Inuyasha blurted out. He always did have a way with words.  
"Youko?" Kagome asked in almost disbelief. Youko was still hanging around. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little pleased that he was so interested in her.  
'Interested in you or the jewel shards?' A little voice reminded her, putting a damper on her hopes.  
"Whatever the hell that damn fox's name is. He won't leave me the hell alone and I'm sick of it." Inuyasha grip around Kagome's waist was getting a little tighter as he got angrier at just the thought of the thief.  
"Hm..I would have thought he would have left by now." Kagome mused aloud. Inuyasha's amber eyes immediately darted to her, demanding an explanation. Kagome blushed a little more and began to fidget a bit again.  
"Well I don't think that he's interested in the Shikon shards. After all he's more than capable of taking them without my notice. He's proved it. But he's always given them right back." Kagome's voice faded off, but her mind continued. 'Could it be that he's actually attracted to me?' A thrill of excitement went through her at the thought and she had to fight against the herself to keep from trailing her fingers over her lips as she remebered her first kiss.  
Inuyasha seemed to realize what was going on in her head too for his eyes darkened and his ears drooped a little. Kagome didn't notice.  
"Kagome." Inuyashe murmured softly. The miko immediately looked up, concerned, when she heard him say her name.  
"I think that he might be able to travel through the well." Inuyasha told her. It was obvious by the look on her face that she wanted him to continue. So Inuyasha explained to her what had had happened since she had gone through the well: through the fight to the well's reaction to the Youko, and even about the little 'game' that morning.  
When he was done he waited patiently for once in his life for Kagome's response. The miko was lost in thought. If Youko could get a reaction like that out of the well, then who else could? Was it possible that others could travel through the well? Or was it because of the shard that Youko possessed?  
Kagome had no idea what to say. Secretly she was flattered by the fact that Kurama was still hanging around back in the feudal era, waiting for her. At the same time she was annoyed by his behaviour - deliberately provoking Inuyasha and getting into fights with him.  
Realizing that Kagome wasn't going to say anything, Inuyasha decided to speak. His mouth opened, but then closed again. He was hesitant to say what he was going to, worried about what Kagome's reaction would be. Finally he bit his tongue and decided to just come out with it.  
"I'm going to stay in your time with you until you go back. When we get back to feudal era you can talk to the fox. Tell him that if he's going to continue like this I'll slice him open with Tetsusaiga."  
Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, once again surprised. Normally he never gave her an option like this. When it came to demons like Kouga, Inuyasha never asked her opinion, he would just go into angry- kill-the- demon-that's-talking -to-Kagome mode.  
"Wait. You're going to stay here?" She asked bewildered. He wasn't going to try to make her go back with him?  
Inuyasha nodded, tensing in preparation for the verbal attack he was expecting to follow. Kagome however just sat there quietly and looked pensive. "Well I suppose that's a good thing considering your human night is in a couple days.That way you can rest safely."  
Inuyasha looked at her in bemusement for a moment, calculating the time in his head. She was rught. The new moon was coming up and he had completely forgotten about it.  
"Ugh! MOM!" A young boy's voice broke the young adults out of their individual thoughts as their heads snapped to the side to see Souta grimacing on the ground below them. "Kagome and Inuyasha are doing something in the tree together!"  
Kagome, fully understanding the implement of her kid brother's words blushed red from the roots of her hair to her toes. Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't understand exactly what the boy was talking about.  
"So kid?" He asked, genuinely curious to know what was wrong with doing something with Kagome in the tree. He quickly realized just 'what' everyone had been talking about though when Kagome shot him a scandalized glare and Souta stared at his hero with childish disgust. Inuyasha's eyes widened and in less then a second he was down on the ground.  
Unfortuantely to descent had been so sudden and rapid that Kagome had clung to him for her life, wrapping her legs around his waist, only making the situation worse. Souta couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his hero struggle for words, amber eyes darting between the boy, his sister, and the tree. Shaking his head in disappointment the young boy turned and just walked away.  
That was the problem with all these heroes. They always had to fall in love with someone's older sister. ::sigh::  
Kagome had jumped off of Inuyasha the moment she realized the picture that they painted. Quietly they both watched the disheartened Souta walk away toward the house. Suddenly, struck by the absurdity of the moment, Kagome burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment incerdulously, but it seemed the miko's laughter was contagious for he too was laughing more carefree than he had in a while.  
Still laughing the two made their way into the Higurashi house, unaware of the malignant eyes that watched them from the shadows. __________________________________________________________ ====================================================  
  
After Boton had departed, along with the ningens, Hiei had followed Kurama to his home. There he had made the kitsune explain everything to him, starting with his most recent dreams and going on through seeing the girl at school. Though it had not shown on the koorime's face, Hiei was greatly disturbed by Kurama's tale.  
Obviously someone knew about Kurama's past, about Youko. Now they were hunting after the human Suuichi, drawing closer and closer. The only explanation Hiei could think of was that this Kagome was either a bounty hunter or a slayer of some sorts. For Kurama's descriptions however she definately didn't fit the personna of the former.  
Therefore she had to be some sort of slayer after the legendary fox demon. And she was a miko on top of it.  
Kurama hadn't seemed to notice the steely glint that shadowed his friend's crimson eyes as he bade Hiei farewell and went down to eat dinner with his mother, Shiori. He hadn't realized the jaganshi was using his implanted eye already to scan for miko powers in the city.  
He had been too distracted by that fact that the girl from his dreams existed.  
No doubt the miko's doing.  
It hadn't taken long to locate the purifying energy. There was an amazing amount of it coming coming from a shrine area not too far from the ningen school. It was the perfect place for a slayer to lay in wait for her prey.  
Wasting no time at all, Hiei had raced across the city, leaping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop at speeds unachievable to man. Within no time he was perched on a branch just outside the door to the shrine grounds. A plate on the frame read, "Higurashi". Kurama had said that was the girl's last name.  
It was all fitting.  
Without a moment's more hesitation Hiei had leapt over the wall, into the courtyard of sorts. Sticking to the shadows that hid him so well he scanned the grounds.  
Care free laughter reached his ears.  
Hiei snuck closer. His jagan eye was picking up on some extremely powerful youki. He cursed the wind under his breath, it was blowing downwind so his enhanced sense of smell was rendered practically useless. He could mask his scent quite well though so he was sure that he was undetected.  
The koorime crept closer, inching along the wall of a wooden house. Slowly he peered around the corner.  
Shock.  
That was the only word to describe what Hiei felt as his eyes fell upon the two figures walking across the yard towards the house. One of them was indeed the miko, an attractive ningen girl. But the other...Was an inu hanyou.  
A demon was loose from makai.  
Quickly Hiei scanned over the other demon. Dog ears, baggy red haori and hakama in an ancient style, demon blade at his hip emanating dangerously high amounts of powerful energy. Crimson eyes narrowed visciously as the two walked through the door, entering the house.  
The hanyou complicated things.  
But no matter.  
Hiei's hand lingered on his katana on his hip for a moment as he once again scanned the shrine grounds for anything. Then, quietly as he had come he departed.  
He would be back.  
He would inform Koenma that an inu hanyou was lose from makai and then he would begin to gather information on this Kagome Higurashi.  
If she was any threat to Kurama, she would die. ____________________________________________________________ ======================================================  
  
Oooh! The conflicts brewing between Hiei and Kagome. What will happen next chapter? I'll give you a little preview (because, yay for you, I already started writing it!)  
  
Chapter Fourteen:  
  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder for what had to be the tenth time since she had left school...she couldn't help but feel that she was being followed... ...But what could someone have to gain from capturing Kurama? ...It hadn't been hard to find her...  
  
FYI: Some of the parts of chapter fourteen may change. I had started writing it before I added the last scene into chapter thirteen, so some of the details need to be changed. But that's okay!  
  
REMEBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Golden Gaze By:  
  
Goijh  
  
Author's note: Oh my goodness! I have to respond to reviews soon but there's so many! (Not that I mind of course! ) I'll start working on that ASAP.  
  
BTW: You people are going to think that I am incredibly evil when you finish reading this chapter. And yes...I know that I am. (BWAH HA HA! Maniacal laughter ensues.) Not only is this a cliff hanger....But it is one HELLUVA cliff hanger.  
  
And I won't be able to start working on Chapter 15 until Monday, because I'm going to work at my father's shop this weekend. For those of you who've read my profile page, you know that I live in Maine. Well I live in central Maine, while my father lives WAY up north in the Kingfield/Carrabasset Valley area. In fact he owns a ski shop right near Sugarloaf, which is where I will be working this weekend!   
  
So here is my question for you readers, its kinda like a poll:  
  
Do you ski/snowboard?  
And if so, have you ever been to Sugarloaf?   
  
Please answer this, I am genuinely curious! In fact...I might do something for like a prize. Out of all of those that answer, I'll choose one (or maybe more depending on the response) random name and that person will get a prize of somesort.  
Maybe they'll become a minor character in the story.  
Maybe they'll get to plan the next chapter.  
Or maybe I'll think of something else!  
  
====================================================== Chapter Fourteen ======================================================  
  
Anger.  
That was the first word that came to mind if you happened to glance the hanyou sitting in a high branch of the Goshinboku. His silver hair cascading haphazardly over his shoulders, rippling slightly in the breeze. His arms firmly folded across his chest, eyebrows furrowed, mouth stretched into a feral snarl.  
One could only ponder what could have made this creature so upset. And passing on their way, one would come up with many creative and horrific things that could have happened. Of course, one would never guess that the source of the demon's mauvais [1] nature was a teenage school girl with the power to subdue his fierce prowess with a single word.  
"Sit."  
Inuyasha flinched in recollection of the many times he had heard that word spoken since he had come through the well. In his own opinion Kagome was turning into a tyrant, abusing her stolen power over him at every turn. If the wench would only do what he told her, they would never get into any arguments.  
And if she would only listen to his obviously better sense of reason, then the arguments would never end with his mangled body residing in a crater of his own creation while Kagome pranced away.  
Scowling, Inuyasha leaned slightly forward to tenderly rub his throbbing back with one hand. The other lifted to maliciously clench the cursed rosary he was forced to wear around his neck. IT was the cause of all his misery of late. IT coupled with that wench!  
First the sneaky girl had told him it was fine if he stayed in her time, at least until she returned. Then she had welcomed him inside the Higurashi residence and fed him wonderful ramen in several flavors. Then she had gone so far as to allow him to rest on her amazingly comfortable bed while she did that, 'school work' stuff.  
His head had sunk into the feathery pillows, his body curling comfortably on the mattress as from beneath a warm blanket he was watched the raven haired young woman studiously scratch away at a paper with a pen. Every so often she would look up and finding his dazed eyes semi focused on her, would send him a smile.  
Serenity.  
At least until the wench mumbled something under her breath that just sent him into a fit.  
They had peacefully been talking about their companions back in the feudal era. Inuyasha had actually been enjoying himself. It had been a while since it was just him and Kagome, and almost just as long since they had last shared what could be called as a lengthy civilized conversation. He had found himself growing sleepy as the night progressed, drifting into an almost drugged state until he was only able to mutter incoherent replies to the miko's questions or comments.  
The wench had seized the opportunity. Slowly she had wound the conversation down until then hanyou was almost sleeping. Then, out of nowhere, she slipped in the ill fated words with a comment on Shippo.  
"I hope Shippo won't be too upset that I'm going to be here about a week longer than I had intended."  
HA!  
Like he, Inuyasha, the slayer of many fierce enemies, wouldn't have caught that!  
"Feh. Runt."  
Obviously, by Inuyasha's intelligent reply, he had. Believing herself to be victorious, the wench had put away her homework that had been done almost hours ago, and tiptoed downstairs to sleep on the couch. It wasn't until the next morning, when Inuyasha was confirming her return to the feudal era that afternoon that he had remembered what she had said.  
"But Inuyasha, I'm staying another week. I told you that last night."  
  
Outraged, and a bit stunned, Inuyasha had prepared to protest the authenticity of that. Unfortunately as he racked his brain, he found the foggy memory of Kagome's mentioning of that. To say he was pissed was an understatement.  
"Oi wench! You did that on purpose when I was almost asleep!"  
Bingo!  
Give the hanyou a price. He's a WINNER!  
The discovery had lead to a long and heated battle as the two argued, completely oblivious to the small crowd of Souta, jiichan, and Mrs. Higurashi that had fearfully congregated in the doorway. To the relief of the bystanders, the war moved outside within a couple minutes when Kagome realized if she didn't start on her way to school, she would be late.  
Souta and company cautiously entered the recently evacuated kitchen. Nearly deafened by the yelling, their barely functional ears had caught the sound of a female voice repeatedly yelling a one syllabled word, and they all felt the seismic vibrations that shook the house punctuating each shout.  
When they walked out the door, Mrs. Higurashi to bring Souta to school and Jii-chan to work in the shrine, they found Kagome to be gone, Inuyasha in the Goshinboku, and a large body shaped crater decorating their yard near the well house.  
Only able to speculate as to what had happened, they had gone their separate ways, leaving the hanyou to himself, as he was now. Vowing that he would never sleep on a bed from Kagome's time again due to, ' Sneaky wenches taking advantage of their comfortableness.  
Inuyasha tapped his fingers impatiently against his forearm. His head leaned back against the tree's trunk. He was no longer as angry as he had been. He could never stay mad at Kagome; especially not seeing as she practically forgave and forgot the moment that she was out of sight. Maybe when she got home, they could talk about it? Maybe this time the miko would listen to his superior reason.  
Velvet ears turned in the direction of the road that passed by the front of the shrine. The sun was beginning to sink into the west now, so Kagome should be home any minute now. Amber eyes darted to the side walk.  
Any minute now.  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
Those were the last things the hanyou heard as, without even the second to turn, he felt a force of energy slam into his chest. =============================================  
  
Koenma regarded the fire demon across the room from him with an appraising stare. The toddler sized ruler couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. The information just didn't fit.  
There had been no breach in the barrier as of late. In fact, a recent spirit world census of makai held all the demons accounted for. That aside, there hadn't been an inu hanyou in hundreds of years, especially not a cross between a human and a dog demon. Inu youkai liked to keep to themselves, arrogant lot that they were; they fancied themselves above most other breeds of demons.  
There was a slight possibility that a hanyou could have existed out of makai. A dog demon had gotten loose a few years back. But again the information didn't fit. Even with a demon's enhanced childhood aging, it wouldn't be the age that the hanyou reportedly was. And for it to have survived more than a couple years in Ningenkai without Reikai discovering it?  
Impossible!  
Not to mention the fact that there was no way in hell that Spirit World would not have known about this purportedly extremely powerful miko living in the area. Even priestesses with dormant or little or next to no powers were accounted for.  
But, put all those facts aside, things still weren't right. Hiei's countenance as he awaited Koenma's answer was just too calm, too self assured. The koorime was behaving too smugly for Koenma to believe that the renegade member of his spirit detective team was suddenly turning into the model citizen. And how would he have gotten the information anyway? It's not like he would have just happened to be in the courtyard of a shrine and come across an inu cross breed and powerful miko engaging in everyday conversation.  
Hiei, rebel he was, would never have even turned in the information if he had. Unless he was ordered, he tended to stay out of things unless they involved Yukina or a member of the Spirit Detective team, to whom the convict had become quite loyal.  
Yet, as Koenma's eyes narrowed, continuing to appraise the fire demon, he was sure that Hiei wasn't lying. As ruler of spirit world, or at least as ruler under his father, Koenma would have been easily able to tell if Hiei so much as thought about altering the truth.  
But there was nothing.  
No sign of deception.  
No sign of treachery or lies.  
Not even the barest hint of a malignant emotion.  
Only a cool, collected mask and an aura radiating self content.  
To say that it made the child like ruler uneasy was an understatement. Though he trusted Hiei, there was just something about this situation that didn't feel right. Something that didn't fit. Something that made it all seem just...dangerous.  
"And you say they were in a shrine in Tokyo?" Koenma asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had shrouded the room.  
Hiei only nodded, his crimson eyes sparking in what could only be called eager anticipation.  
"Well then, I'll contact Botan and get Yusuke on it right away. You get over to Sarayashiki High and meet the others there. Do nothing with the miko as of yet. Only deal with the hanyou.  
  
=============================================  
  
Lunch time.  
Kagome stared shyly around the campus at the other students who were already huddling in their social groups, chatting and enjoying each others company, all completely oblivious to the miko's lone figure hesitating near the door way.  
All except for one.  
Brushing her raven locks out of her face and behind her ears, Kagome made her way over to a vacant table underneath a tree in an equally vacant corner of the school yard. Normally she had no problems making friends, she wasn't the shyest person around, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to make any friends here.  
A lot of the people at Sarayashiki weren't exactly the type that she wanted to hang out around. Even if it meant having company. Sighing she placed her tray down on the table top and smoothed her skirt as she sat down. Sapphire eyes were clouded with slight misery as she began to idly pick at her food.  
'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing now?' She knew that the hanyou wouldn't go back to the feudal era, not yet, not without her. She would have smiled at the hanyou's behavior at any other time, but Youko confused her.  
She had only just met him. True he had followed them for a few days, but she didn't really know him. But he knew a lot about her. He knew that she could go through the well. That she could sense the shards. He had taken her first kiss only a day or so after they had met and now was hanging around 500 years in the past, waiting for her return.  
It was like he was stalking her.  
Kagome wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or flattered, and was in the middle of debating which to choose when a smooth voice from behind made her jump.  
"Kagome isn't it?"  
Clutching her heart as if to help slow her rapidly beating heart, the miko slowly turned around to see who had startled her so. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't what she saw.  
Sapphire met emerald and for a moment, time seemed to stop. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly became lost in those forest green depths. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but she could have sworn that for a moment she saw flecks of molten gold swirled sparkling in his irises.  
Suuichi.  
"Kagome-san?"  
That smooth, velvet voice interrupted her trance. Realizing that she had once again been staring, a fierce blush threatened to over take her body. Quickly, Kagome turned her head away, hoping that he wouldn't see. In doing so, she completely missed the gentle and pleased smile that crossed the young man's face.  
"Yes?" She asked quietly. Inwardly she prayed that he would go away so that she could crawl up in a hole and die of embarrassment. She could still feel his eyes on her back though, and somehow it felt so familiar.  
Once again she was reminded of Youko. Why was it that he kept popping into her thoughts whenever Suuichi was around?  
"I noticed that you were over here by yourself and was wondering if you would like some company?" The red head continued as if completely unaware of her state of discomfort.  
Nervously Kagome bit her lower lip. What to do? If she said no, she could suffer in her humiliation alone and wouldn't have to worry about further embarrassing herself. But she would also seem rude. And in all honesty she wasn't sure that she wanted him to go.  
Hesitantly she turned her head and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His tapered waist was the first thing that she saw as she was still sitting and he standing. If she looked up, she knew that she would see beautiful scarlet hair and eyes that any girl would willingly drown in. And for that reason she turned her own eyes to her lunch sitting in front of her.  
No way was she going to risk embarrassing herself like that again. No more eye contact with Mr. Minamino for this miko. Not if she wanted to retain any dignity or pride.  
Aware that he was still patiently waiting for her response, Kagome felt her mouth open and the words pour out. As if in a detached state she heard herself mumbling an apology and inviting him to join her. No problem at all she said.  
'Yeah no problem. I'll just look into your eyes once and get lost in daydreams of a feudal era and enigmatic fox, staring at you until you get freaked out and run away.' She thought bitterly, carefully averting her eyes as he sat down at the table across from her.  
Briefly his pant clad shin brushed against hers as he situated himself. Kagome had to bow her head, her hair cascading around her like a veil to keep him from seeing the blush that stained her cheeks as the brief contact heated her body, a tingling sensation flooding her stomach.  
"I noticed that Keiko does not share the same lunch as you yesterday. But the period was over before I could offer my company." Suuichi began, calmly starting up conversation, pausing a moment to take a sip of his drink. "If you would like I could introduce you to some other students."  
Kagome felt herself becoming quite at ease in his presence. Suuichi's manner was casual, amiable. She was actually feeling much more comfortable around him then she ever thought she could. Almost without thinking she found herself responding to his general and helpful questions, the conversation quickly growing and never once faltering.  
At least until he asked a question that she wasn't sure how to answer.  
"So, Kagome, why have you transferred to Sarayashiki High?" Suuichi asked with genuine curiosity, his kitsune nature craving a reason for this beautiful creature to have stumbled into this misfortunate place. He tried to meet her eyes. The entire time they had been talking, she had avoided all eye contact with him, instead keeping those beautiful orbs reverently lowered, choosing to examine the knots in the wood rather than look directly at him. A few times she had gazed up at his face, but even then, she never actually met his eyes, focusing on his forehead or a stray strand of hair instead. Suuichi felt oddly disappointed by this. He found himself yearning for her to stare into his eyes like she did in his dreams.  
She continued to foil his attempts though. But his question had caused a slight change. Her body was tensed, and with his only slightly muffled demon senses, he could tell that she was anxious.  
What for?  
Was she in some type of trouble?  
Kagome stared quietly at her hands, allowing an awkward silence to spread. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. She obviously couldn't tell him the truth. He would want to know why she had missed so much school. And then what would she tell him? What she had told everyone else there? That she was constantly 'sick'? What if it grossed him out or made him uncomfortable? She was enjoying his company more than she would like to admit.  
"Kagome?"  
His seductive voice called her back to reality. His tone had dropped some, it was laced with concern. Inwardly she smiled, he was really quite sweet. Not like Hojo though. Hojo just over did it and didn't seem to be able to decipher the subtle hints that Kagome constantly sent his way. No, Suuichi was sweet in the way he was so kind and observant.  
Slowly she glanced up at him, his hand was held slightly out toward her own where it rested, folded with its opposite on the table, as if he wanted to comfort her in some way, but was waiting for her acquiescence. Seeing that she didn't mind, the appendage slowly lowered to her own, folding itself around it in a protective manner. Kagome was unprepared for the jolt of warmth the spread through her being at the contact, but made no outward sign.  
"If you don't want to answer my question you don't have to. I apologize; it's none of my business." Suuichi told her, noticing that she was still slightly uncomfortable, but inwardly smiling at the fact that her pulse was racing almost as fast as his own at the contact. It seemed the enjoyed holding his hand.  
"Thank you." Kagome said silently, covering his hand with her other. "It's really okay, you don't need to apologize." She assured him before breaking off as she stared up into the branches of the tree above. "Its just...It's just something I don't really want to talk about right now. Maybe later."  
As she said those last words, she lowered her chin so that she was facing him, and flashing him a brilliant smile that would make any man melt, she met his eyes.  
Kurama's breath caught as he stared back into those sapphire orbs, fox like barks of triumph sounded in the back of his mind. Ocean depths seemed to envelop him, their warmth embracing him. It was an exquisite feeling that he had only ever felt in his dreams.  
RING!  
The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.  
Kagome's eyes broke away from his own as she started, orbs darting in the direction of the noise in surprise. Suuichi smiled as he watched her become slightly flustered, pink staining her ivory skin as she realized, once again, she had been staring. She didn't seem to even remember that they were holding hands across the table until he gave her limb a slight squeeze.  
"Here, allow me to walk you to class." He said as he slowly stood, never letting go of her hand, and walked around the picnic table to stand next to her. Still not releasing her hand, as if he was afraid she would flee, he gathered her books and tray in his free hand and gazed softly down at her.  
Kagome could only nod her consent.  
Still smiling, Suuichi beckoned with his head, "Show the way."  
And show the way she did, as the seeming couple made their way into the building, one completely oblivious to the narrowed crimson eyes that followed their every move from a nearby rooftop, and the other puzzling over the demon's presence. ==================================================  
  
Yusuke snuck up onto the school roof. No way was he going to sit through some boring world history class with Mr. Kamido. It didn't matter what Keiko did to him, the Spirit Detective simply did not care about Japan's feudal era and refused to listen to someone lecture about it.  
Quietly closing the door behind him, he snuck a quick peek around. His territory was deserted.  
Good.  
Nimbly Yusuke hoisted himself up onto the roof of the entrance so that should anyone come onto the school top, he would not be noticed. Laying back into the sun's warmth he slowly closed his eyes...  
...And began to snore.  
School always made the poor boy so tired.  
So fast was he sleeping, that he was completely unaware of a shadowy presence lurking nearby. Slowly the figure stepped forward, creeping up quietly like a cat until it loomed over the dozing young man like a dangerous storm cloud.  
"Baka ningen."  
With a snort of disgust, Hiei none to gently nudged Yusuke in the side with the toe of his boot. Immediately the Spirit Detective was awake, dukes up and curses sputtering from his mouth like it was a leaky faucet as he quickly looked around.  
He didn't have far to look as Hiei was standing right next to him.  
"Oi Hiei! What the hell is the big idea?!" Yusuke mumbled, rubbing his now tender and surely bruising side.  
"Hn."  
The koorime turned away and gracefully leapt off of the entrance roof down on to the school top. Knowing that this was the demon's way of saying follow, follow Yusuke did, though as he was still groggy, his dismount was no where near as pretty as the youkai's.  
A loud thump and muffled cursing was heard from behind and Hiei didn't even have to turn around to know that the spirit detective had fallen. Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "Ketsu," under his breath, Hiei continued to walk until he reached the edge of the roof. There he stood, staring out over the campus.  
School would be out soon. He would get Kuwabara and Kurama then. For now, he would brief Yusuke in on Koenma's orders. The Spirit Detective could fill the others in on his own, Hiei had no desire to attempt the explain anything to the thick headed Kuwabaka, and he wasn't exactly pleased with Kurama's friendly behavior toward the strange miko during lunch.  
Kurama was inviting danger through his door with open arms. It was completely unlike him.  
"There's a demon loose from Makai. An inu hanyou. He was spotted at a local shrine. Koenma's orders are to deal with fugitive and return him to Spirit World."  
Yusuke yawned, displaying his obvious opinion for the, what he found tedious, matter. "Yeah yeah, toddler makes a mistake. We clean it up."  
"Hn."  
Used to the jaganashi's curt responses, Yusuke didn't deter from his complaining.  
"Classes will be finished in a little while; we can get Kurama and Kuwabara then. You can lead us to the shrine and we can get this over with. Or..." Yusuke's eyes lit up as he seemed to remember something, "You can just send them the message telepathically and we can leave now."  
Hiei entertained a brief mental picture of Kuwabara clutching his head and screaming about strange voice ordering him around. "We'll wait."  
Shrugging Yusuke said nothing else, only sliding his hands into his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited.  
A few moments later the final bell rang. Taking that as the signal, the Spirit Detective glanced over to where Hiei was standing, or rather had been. The koorime had vanished, undoubtedly already on his way to a secluded tree branch to meet the others.  
Sighing heavily Yusuke turned and jogged over to the door. Looks like it was the stairs for him. =============================================  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
The force of the energy knocked Inuyasha out of the tree, sending him flying through the air. Instinct just barely kicking in at the last moment as he nimbly twisted himself in the air in a feline like manner so that he would land on his feet.  
His toes had barely touched the ground, his chest burning from the spirit energy blast, when a golden energy sword, brandished by a ningen was descending upon him. Battle mode kicking in, Inuyasha didn't hesitate a moment more before unsheathing Tetsusaiga, leaping to the side to avoid being harmed by the crackling energy blade as the demon fang transformed.  
A split second scan with his senses told him that there were four enemies here. Two were ningens possessing incredible energy: the red head with the sword and a black haired tough guy who must have shot the, 'Spirit Gun,' at him.  
While he wasn't particularly worried about those two, the other two presences disturbed the inu greatly.  
Demons.  
In Kagome's time.  
Powerful Demons.  
He could smell the scent of a fire demon coupled with something else, and identified it with a short black clad figure in the shadows as he dodged another spirit gun and blocked the energy sword with Tetsusaiga. The other demon confused him though.  
It smelled similar to him, a half breed, but yet, different somehow. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha caught sight of a scarlet haired young man intently watching him, a rose in his hand and an almost disbelieving expression shadowing his face. He looked no more than human...but he smelled...  
Underneath that mortal scent, was the scent of another that Inuyasha knew all too well. The flower boy smelled like a silver kitsune...Like Youko Kurama.  
The hanyou didn't have long to dwell though as once again he was attacked. The dark haired boy shot another energy blast at him, just barely missing, and the red head swung at him in a clumsy yet fierce manner. Deftly parrying the energy sword with his father's fang, Inuyasha made to strike back at the brutish ningen before him. Tetsusaiga rose, preparing to come down with enough force to knock the ningen out and hopefully not wound him too much...  
...But before it could make contact, a searing pain flashed through Inuyasha as he felt something pierce his side. The red head, sufficiently frightened from what he believed was a close encounter with death, graciously stepped aside to let Inuyasha's new opponent take the stage.  
Even the tough guy backed off as Inuyasha and the fire demon back to circle, facing off. Blood poured liberally from just below Inuyasha rib cage as his demon blood sought to heal the wound. By nothing short of a miracle, the petit youkai's katana had just missed the dog demon's lung and kidney.  
Crimson eyes flashed with murderous intent. It didn't appear that the demon would miss again.  
With speed that Inuyasha wasn't even sure Sesshomaru could match, the black clad figure suddenly lunged at him. In was only by accident that Inuyasha was able to avoid injury when at that same moment, a thorned vine- like whip came lashing at him, coming between him and the katana wielding youkai.  
Not one to miss an opportunity, Inuyasha quickly fell back to safety, Tetsusaiga brandished in front of him as if ready to perform a kaze no kizu. Except that he couldn't. In Kagome's time there were none of the open spaces of his era. There was no place for him to perform his attack, and without it, Inuyasha wasn't sure he could win.  
For the moment the dark clad fire demon's attention was diverted. He stared almost accusingly at the scarlet haired one, who held in his hand where the rose had been, the thorn covered vine whip. However, seeing as their companions were currently caught up in some sort of silent conversation, the ningens returned to their assault on Inuyasha.  
The blood flow from the gash in his side was still steady, but it was considerably lessened now that his demon blood was taking over. However, Inuyasha himself was beginning to feel a little faint. He hadn't realized that he had been gouged so badly at first. It didn't seem that things could get worse as the humans quickly encroached upon him.  
But it could.  
Inuyasha, with is sensitive dog like nose, was the first to pick up on it. Then the scarlet haired one whom reminded him of Youko, and then the fire demon.  
Kagome was here.  
Here was dangerous.  
Kagome didn't know it was dangerous.  
She didn't know that there were demons in her time.  
The demons knew she was here.  
Kagome was in danger.  
Without a second though, Inuyasha ran, racing toward the shrine's yard entrance way. His enhanced hearing had already picked up on the sound of Kagome's shoes padding against the stone of the steps.  
She was just outside the door.  
The doorknob was just beginning to turn when Inuyasha reached the portal. Without a moment's hesitation he flung the wooden door open, nearly causing Kagome to fall at the unexpected action, and she came flying in with the door.  
Sapphire eyes wide and panicked, she looked to him quickly for an explanation, but Inuyasha offered none as he hurriedly gathered her in his arms and took off once again just seconds before a katana sliced through the air where he had been standing.  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
Kagome watched wide eyed as a huge ball of energy came flying at them from...YUSUKE?! It barely missed the hanyou's running form as it crashed into the ground. Bewildered and confused, Kagome forced herself to look around.  
Kuwabara was there, brandishing an energy sword.  
A dark clad midget like demon was starting the chase them.  
And then she saw him...  
...Suuichi.  
He stood slightly off into the shadows, looking at her with an equally bewildered expression as he watched the hanyou run towards a small shack with Kagome in his arms. Hiei was giving chase and gaining on them, but Kurama couldn't move. Only one thought was racing through his head.  
'She knows.'  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as they fell upon the whip in Suuichi's hand. Realization sunk in, in the cruel manner of reality.  
Suuichi was a demon.  
He and Yusuke and Kuwabara and the other, had been trying to kill Inuyasha.  
Maybe they had been trying to kill her.  
Tears welled up in her eyes as Inuyasha yanked open the door to the well house. She knew what was going on. They were going to escape to the feudal era. Inuyasha couldn't use his wind scar here, and without it, he couldn't beat them.  
Suuichi was a demon.  
He had tried to kill Inuyasha.  
Yusuke had tried to kill Inuyasha.  
Kuwabara had tried to kill Inuyasha.  
Sapphire eyes met emerald for a split second and time seemed to stop for the second time that day. Kurama couldn't bare the emotions that flooded her beautiful eyes.  
Pain.  
Fear.  
Confusion.  
Anger.  
Betrayal.  
There was nothing that he could do. She knew now that he was a demon. She had seen with her own eyes that he had tried to kill the hanyou. From his dreams, he knew that the inu was someone very dear to her.  
It was unforgivable.  
Suddenly Kurama's eyes widened as he realized something.  
The hanyou was carrying her into the well house as a last attempt to protect her. Hiei was close behind. The koorime could easily tear apart the feeble structure, killing them both at once. Fear clutched his heart as suddenly he raced forward.  
"KAGOME!"  
It was the last thing that the miko heard before suddenly Inuyasha plunged over the edge of the well. The last thing that she saw was Suuichi's emerald eyes, wide with too many cluttered emotions for her to identify, his hand reaching out to her, his scarlet locks billowing behind him as he raced forward at an inhuman pace.  
Suuichi was a demon.  
Yusuke had called him Kurama.  
Suuichi used a whip.  
Youko used a whip.  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
Then the blue light of the well's ancient magic flashed, and she was gone. =========================================================  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO PARTICIPATE IN MY POLL! (If you didn't read the author's note then the poll is marked by 's all around it. Just scroll back up - you can't miss it!)  
  
Ha ha! Kagome knows! She knows!  
  
Or does she?  
  
Either way there's bound to be lots of trouble in the next chapter!  
  
Preview:  
  
"You defended the hanyou. You attacked with your rose whip with the full intent of missing the half demon and separating us so that I could not strike him with my katana. You betrayed me, Kurama." Hiei spat angrily, fire flashing in his crimson eyes to try to cover the pain that was there.  
  
Kurama couldn't bring himself to meet the koorime's accusing glare. Nor could he say anything. He couldn't deny what Hiei said was true. For it was.  
  
Kurama had betrayed his closest friend. [2]  
  
[1] Mauvais: I'm not sure if this is an actual English word. I just couldn't think of any word that I wanted to use so I substituted with a satisfactory French one. It's definition tends to be quite liberal, ranging from stormy to mad to bad to wrong. I'm using it to describe Inuyasha's angry, stormy, attitude here.  
  
[2] I say that this is a preview, and it pretty much is. But I suppose you should probably look at it more as a summary of a scene or maybe even most of the chapter. I most likely will change to wording and such, but the general idea is the same.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Golden Gaze:  
  
by: Goijh  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I personally am not very happy with it, but oh well. I suppose you could say its like a filler. It just establishes a few things and sets up for future events. That would fit the definition of a filler, right? On another note, I want to address a spelling correction. People have been telling me its, 'Kayko,' not, 'Keiko.' I know this. It's in the title of one of the episodes. I thank you for trying to help correct me, but I perfer to spell it K-E-I-K-O. It's just one of those weird things about me I suppose, but I don't like the way K-A-Y-K-O looks when it's spelled out. I think that Keiko looks much better. *shrugs* It's just my preference. So I am going to continue to spell it that way. Not to be snooty or anything, I just...like it better that way.  
  
_______________________________________________________________ ======================================================== Chapter Fifteen _______________________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
Kurama placed his arm over his forehead, shielding his eyes against the glare of the magic light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiei skid to a halt and mimic his movements.  
The ancient magic hummed almost audibly in the air around them, Kurama's youki reacting and causing his skin to tingle. Then, almost as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.  
Without another moment's hesistation, Kurama rushed forward, pictures of Kagome lying lifeless at the bottom of the well's depths spurring him onward. But somehow he knew that she wouldn't be there.  
His hands flew forward, grasping the splintering edge of the well's wooden frame, helping to stop him as his body jerked in protest to his abrupt stop. But he didn't care, emerald eyes were already scanning the shadowy floor for any sign of the hanyou and girl that had just jumped in there.  
Not that he honestly expected to find any.  
They were gone.  
In one of his dreams Youko had watched Kagome fall into a well and disappear in a flash of blue light. The silver fox had tried to follow her, jumping in just as she had, but to no avail. Where the young woman had vanished, the demon had remained. Now, before his very eyes, his awake eyes, Kurama had just witnessed the same event take place.  
Except this time there was someone else.  
The hanyou, Inuyasha, went through as well.  
There was the same flash of blue light, the same hum of magic.  
Even the well looked the same.  
Kurama knew there was some connection between the two events. He just couldn't make it out right now. His mortal mind was still on an adrenaline rush from the battle, still bewildered by the site of the characters from his haunting dreams running around in his concious world.  
He would make the connection later, after he had had time to think it out.  
"They're gone." He announced softly, but sure that his companions could hear him. Twin sets of heavy footsteps rushed towards him as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to confirm what he said was true. They hadn't seen what he had in his dreams. They were probably now thinking that there must be something wrong.  
After all, no one could just vanish, right?  
Kurama backed away, allowing his ningen comapanions the space they needed to appropriately gape and gawk into the empty depths of the well. The fox's hazy mind noticed something had not changed throughout the commotion.  
Hiei had not moved.  
He could still feel crimson eyes boring into his back, accusing.  
Slowly Kurama turned, his emerald eyes seeking out the koorimes. They were quick to meet, and had the kitsune been anyone else he would have staggered under the blow of angry emotions that met him there. As it was, he waited.  
Silently.  
Calmly.  
He awaited Hiei's judgement, the sentence that the koorime would bestow upon him for betraying him.  
And it came.  
'You protected him.' Hiei's cold telepathic voice echoed through Kurama's mind.  
'Yes.'  
'Why?!' The jaganashi's mental voice rung true with pain, betrayal, confusion. His one close friend had betrayed him. Had openly admitted that he had betrayed him. He needed an explanation.  
'You haven't seen what I have in my dreams. He is no threat.'  
'You had orders. Koenma ordered his capture. That hanyou could have killed someone. He nearly tried. How can you say he was no threat?!' Hiei argued back.  
'He was only here for the girl. He is one of her friends. You haven't seen what I've seen. He is no enemy. He means no harm. All he did today was out of self defense. We struck the first blow.' Kurama replied, calm as a statue, through the telepathic link.  
'I haven't seen what you've seen?! Surely you don't plan to use those dreams of yours as a defense for your actions! How do you know that this Kagome isn't a threat herself? How do you know that the hanyou is not currently plotting with her against your life.'  
Suddenly something made sense. Kurama had been wondering how Koenma knew of the hanyou's presence. How he knew that there would also be a miko. He had told them only to capture the hanyou, but leave the miko alone. Now he knew.  
'You told Koenma didn't you.' Now it was Kurama's turn to sound betrayed as he mentally questioned Hiei, fearing the answer he would recieve.  
'Hn.'  
Emerald eyes narrowed. Crimson mimicked the action. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still in the background, now climbing in and out of the well. Neither was aware of the silent war brewing between their youkai companions. Not even Kuwabara could sense the blatant feeling of betrayal in their auras.  
'Why?'  
'Because, your slipping fox!' Hiei's telepathic voice thundered in Kurama's mind. 'Someone needs to look out for you! You are going to get yourself killed! If this girl is a miko, then it is her nature to be after demons. If she really knows Youko, then she must know that you are him, and is probably just looking at this as an added bonus to killing you!'  
'I do not need protection.'  
'Hn.'  
'I am sorry that I betrayed your trust Hiei, but perhaps you just need to trust me. I know what I am doing.' With those final words, Kurama abruptly closed the mental link, shutting off his mind so that Hiei could no longer get inside.  
"Hey you guys, they're gone!" Kuwabara yelled as he jogged back over to them, an expression of disbelief on his face.  
"Kurama said that already." Yusuke pointed out, whacking the rough looking red head in the back of his head.  
"HEY!"  
"Yusuke, call Botan. We need to return and report to Koenma." Kurama interrupted before Kazuma could hit Urameshi back.  
"Got'cha."  
Kurama sighed heavily as he watched the Spirit Detective flip open the compaq and begin speaking with the ferry girl. Looking over his shoulder he saw Hiei leaning against a shadowed stone wall. His eyes were closed, but his hand was on his katana.  
Vaguely Kurama wondered what this recent development would do to their relationship. Would Hiei forgive him? Could he forgive Hiei?  
"Hello everyone!" The cheery voice that signaled Boton's arrival wouldn't allow him to continue his thoughts as he reflexively turned around to greet her in return.  
But not before seeing a flash of crimson as the fire demon looked up at him.  
Emotionless, but not cold.  
That one gaze said it all.  
Maybe things would be alright after all.  
Again, Kurama was given little time to dwell on it as the ferry girl opened a portal and the Spirit Detective and team stepped through. __________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
"Oh cool! Do you really think that I will be able to do that?" Asked a wide eyed kit as his aqua eyes, wide with appreciation, took in the site of the flower growing and blooming before his very eyes.  
Youko merely nodded his head, and taking the seed that the flower had produced, handed it to Shippo.  
The little youkai stared questioningly at the open palm and gift for a moment, as if pondering what to do. Gathering his courage though, he quickly grasped the little treasure, hurriedly placing it into one of his pouches and flashing the older kitsune a grateful smile.  
Despite the fact that Youko had not harmed Shippo, and had instead spent time with him in the forest teaching him more about his kitusne abilities, the kit was still quite timid around him. After all, Inuyasha had really seemd to not like him.  
Though Inuyasha really didn't seem to like other male youkai at all. Or even other males for that matter. Not when there was a chance of the being around Kagome.  
But Kurama didn't seem so bad to him. After all, he was teaching him this cool stuff wasn't he? And now Shippo had something to do other than sit in Kaede's hut feeling bored or perform for the village children.  
Shippo was about to ask Youko to germinate another plant for him when suddenly a scent caught his nose. The sweet aroma filled his senses and he couldn't contain the squeal of glee that it caused.  
"Kagome!"  
His surrogate mother was back, early true, but back all the same.  
Just as he was about to scamper off, racing to the well clearing to greet her and bask in her warmth and gifts, Youko caught him gently by the tail.  
"Go the the old miko's hut and stay there." The silver fox ordered, releasing the kit's rusty colored bushy tail. Shippo stayed still, moving neither to go to the well or do as he was told.  
Instead he stood up tall, dramatically pushing his shoulders back and crossing his arms over his chest as he has seen Inuyasha do many times before. Aqua eyes peered boldly at the fox before him, who remained sitting on the ground much to Shippo's relief.  
It was hard to be intimidating when your target towered over you ten times over.  
"What are you going to do to Kagome?" He curtly demanded. Even if the kitsune had been nice to him, it didn't mean that he would be to his mother. Fox Demon nature was to care for orphans of their own kind. It did nothing to ensure the protection of those who currently or formerly cared for the young.  
Youko grinned at the kit's audacity. The runt had spunk. And he was admirably protective of the human woman. From what the thief had gathered from their brief time together, Shippo thought of her as the mother that had been cruelly snatched from him.  
It was, to say the least, quite interesting.  
And Youko had to fight hard to quelch the growl that was threatening to spill forth at that thought. Though he had been able to admit a certain attraction to the miko, he did not like the fact that he was becoming steadly more and more attached to her.  
He blamed most of it on his curiosity. But he couldn't deny that it was beginnin to get out of hand. He was a fox youkai, sensual by nature. It was a well known trait of his species to have a myriad of lovers. Very rarely did silver kitsune's actually settle down and mate, perferring instead to continue to enjoy the many intimate pleasures of the body instead.  
But for a silver kitsune to be attracted to a ningen? And want her for reasons other than lust. If he wasn't sure that he was healthy and that the wench in question wasn't capable of performing it, he would have sworn that he was under some sort of spell.  
"I am not going to hurt Kagome." Youko informed Shippo. "I am going to talk to her."  
The kit peered at him for a moment longer, as if searching him for any sign of false bearing. Content that he couldn't find any, Shippo nodded his head briefly and then took off. Heading in the direction of the village as was requested.  
Youko sat still a moment longer, waiting to make sure that the kit really would listen. When he was satisfied that Shippo would not deter from his assigned course, he stood, and took to his feet.  
There was a certain miko that he had to meet. __________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
Inuyasha felt the cold hard earth under his feet, signalling to him that he and Kagome were now back in the feudal era. Back in his time.  
Away from the youkai that weren't supposed to exist.  
Away from the ningens with powers that he had never seen before.  
And back to his time.  
Back to the stalker fox that was the reason he had left in the first place.  
Inuyasha tentatively down at the miko still held tight in his arms. She didn't seem to notice that he was holding her. She didn't even seem to be aware that she was in the bottom of the well. Her sapphire eyes were wide and confused, unfocused. It was obvious that something else was occupying her mind...but what?  
"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, taking one of his hands from her waist to place it instead on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. A few wisps of his silver hair were snaked in with her own raven mane, and he carefully tried to avert his eyes from the sight, not wanting to admit how warm it made him feel inside.  
The miko did not respond. Instead her lips moved silently, as if forming words that her vocal cords could not give sound to at the moment. She didn't look at him.  
"Kagome." Inuyasha shook her shoulder a little harder this time, but still gently. All he wanted was to get her attention and make sure that she was okay.  
"Suuichi...Kurama....No...could it?" A hoarse and bewildered whisper came from her lips now, but her eyes were still vacant. She was still lost in her thoughts, unaware of what was happening at the moment.  
A familiar and unwelcome scent caught Inuyasha's attention. It was approaching fast.  
"Kagome!" This time the hanyou stood, still in the bottom of the well, taking the girl by both her shoulders and forcing her to rise as well. This seemed to get her attention as sapphire met inquiring amber.  
"Are you alright?" He asked sincerely, his tone soft, his eyes for one rare moment unable to conceal any of his concern.  
"Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice still a little lost. "Huh? Oh yes...I'm fine." Realization seemed to dawn upon her as she fiercely shook her head, one hand clutched to her temple.  
Then she looked up at him again. "What did they want?"  
Inuyasha, knowing immediately to what she was referring to, didn't know how to answer. He himself was asking those same questions at the moment. 'Wait...' He thought. She hadn't asked, 'Who' they were.  
Now that he thought about it, she seemed to recognize them.  
The future intruder was still fast approaching. It would only be a matter of minutes, but there was no point in leaving the area. Youko already knew that they were here, and would be able to track them anyways.  
But the well...  
Inuyasha drew Kagome close to him once again as with a powerful push against the ground, he leapt out of the well. Instead of taking off like she expected him too, he merely sat down on the edge of the ancient structure and beckoned for her to do the same.  
The miko glanced at him curiously. He was acting a bit odd. Not one wanting to question it at the moment though, she mentally shrugged and joined him.  
Inuyasha stared intently at her, willing her to meet his gaze. Getting the hint she did.  
"Kagome, who were they?"  
Seeing no reason to lie to Inuyasha, and in fact a bit frightened by the revelation herself as well as angry, she told him the truth. "They go to school with me. Actually, they were some of my friends there. Except for the one in black..." She mused softly aloud, turning away so that she missed the angry and protective look on Inuyasha's face as he listened. "I don't know who he was."  
"They go to your school?!" Inuyasha blurted out, incredulous that her so called new friends would attack her. Immediately sensing what he was thinking, Kagome headed him off.  
"They weren't attacking me. They were attacking you." She pointed out. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue once again but she hushed him with a stern glare.  
"And they seemed quite surprised when I showed up."  
"The little black demon -"  
"Was still only going after you. You just happened to grab me and thus I was present. But like I told you, I don't know who he is."  
Youko was almost there. No doubt that if they spoke above a whisper he would be able to see them.  
"Youko's coming wench." Inuyasha informed her, tactfully changing the subject for once in his life. "You'd better tell him to go the hell away and leave us alone or else I'll do it and it won't be pretty."  
Kagome looked up at him again, her face now filled with anger, though the inu could tell that none of it was directed at him. How her mood had shifted so suddenly he couldn't be sure.  
'Feh. Human women.'  
He was just glad that he didn't seem to be the one on the recieving end of THAT.  
Kagome stood up and went to stand a few feet in front of the well as for the first time she noticed the nearing presence of a jewel shard. Her arms were crossed, her eyes flashing like an ocean storm.  
Youko appeared a moment later. He had stopped running at the tree line, opting instead to make a more stately entrance rather than rushing in. A stoic mask was plastered onto his face, his silver hair glinting in the afternoon light.  
The wind changed once again, now blowing towards Inuyasha as the hanyou was struck with the full force of the kitsune's scent. The smell of roses and pine seemed to trigger a memory temporarily buried as amber eyes suddenly widened.  
A picture of a scarlet haired young man brandishing a rose whip flashed across Inuyasha's mind. The demon had smelled similar to Youko.  
He had used the same weapon.  
"Kagome, how nice to see you again." Youko greeted her, strutting cockily forward, his tail swishing arrogantly behind him. He flashed her a quick grin and for a moment a look of hunger crept into his eyes.  
Kagome was sure that he was trying to remind her of the kiss.  
And damn him it was working she admitted as her cheeks warmed.  
But she had something to 'discuss' with him at the moment.  
"Youko, come with me." She commanded in a authorative tone as if daring him to say otherwise. Youko cocked an amused brow at her, his molten gold gaze flickering briefly over her shoulder to the hanyou at the well, who undoubtedly heard.  
"Kagome! You can't go with him!" Inuyasha yelled, responding just as Youko thought that he might. A clawed hand was already reaching for Tetsusaiga, which had been resheathed at his hip. "You can't trust him! He's one of-"  
"Sit boy."  
"Inuyasha's warning was abruptly cut short as the rosary's command dragged him to the ground, his mouth forced to stay close lest it wished to be greeted with dirt.  
"I need to talk with Youko KURAMA," She said stressing the last part of the youkai's name, " And I will be right back."  
With that she roughly grabbed the fox's arm and proceeded to drag him from the clearing, both knowing that had he not wished it, they wouldn't have been moving at all. ___________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
Koenma twisted his fingers worriedly.  
George and Botan glanced at him from the corner where they stood. No one else on the spirit detective seemed to pay the child ruler any attention at all. Yusuke and Kazuma were arguing over some fight at school, Kurama was leaning against a wall looking surprisingly miserable and lost. Hiei was reclining in the shadows, most likely thinking of the many other things he could be doing.  
Koenma buried his head in his palms for a moment. A muffled noise that could have been a cry of exasperation could be heard by those with demon hearing.  
Had they been listening.  
Taking his hat off for a moment, the demi-god ran a hand through his brown hair before replacing the, 'Jr.' bearing article and folding his hands as calmly as possible in front of him. Paperwork on the corner of his desk loomed over him, more of it being brought by the minute, threatening to topple over on him, but this didn't seem to be the cause of his worries.  
So, too caught up in the matter at hand to raise a stamp or even think clearly, Koenma faced his spirit detective and team, prepared to once more go over the highlights of the presented information and try to make sense of it.  
He was so going to get a good spanking for this one.  
"So you did come upon a hanyou? An inu hanyou at a shrine in Tokyo?"  
The question caught the attention of the team and they resumed paying attention to their boss. They had been over this already and everyone's patience was wearing thin, but they had yet to make sense of the situation.  
Kurama didn't seem at all surprised about some of the presented information, causing Koenma to believe he was harboring some sort of knowledge that he wasn't sharing with the others. But the fox was too caught up in something else to pay much attention to the meeting.  
Sure he answered questions and knew what was going on, but he wasn't all there.  
This whole problem with the hanyou and miko just had Koenma worried.  
"Yeah toddler, there was a dog demon, a hanyou. We know this already!" Yusuke all but yelled, punching a nearby wall in frustration. He had been supposed to go on a date with Keiko about an hour ago. Now she was going to think that he stood her up again and there would be hell to pay.  
"How many times have I told you not to call me toddler?!" Koenma yelled right back, allowing more anger to edge into his voice than he meant to. His tone caused the humans, George, and Botan to jump at it.  
One of his babyish hands came up to massage his temple as he propped an elbow and rested his chin on the opposite palm.  
"Now let's continue." Koenma said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had quickly enveloped the room. "You attacked the hanyou, but he was able to well defend himself with a demon fang that transformed when he drew it?"  
This time no one spoke, they only nodded.  
"And in the midst of the battle a girl from Yusuke's school, Kagome Higurashi, showed up?"  
Again with the nodding.  
"And upon her appearence the hanyou stopped fighting to...grab her and jump down a well where they disappeared with a flash of light."  
Yusuke fisted his hand and let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl. "We're not idioits! You don't need to repeat all this to us like we are! Or do you not believe us or something?!" . "Yusuke Urameshi! If you do not shutup than I will be forced to make you and it will not be pleasant!" Koenma roared back at him, finally losing his patience with the stubborn young man that never knew when to quit.  
Shocked, Koenma had never threatened him before, Yusuke could do nothing other than shut his mouth. Almost meekly he took a couple steps back and bowed his head, staring at his feet.  
Hiei continued to appear stoic, unaffected by all the events. Kuwabara looked like his attention was wavering as well as his consciousness. Kurama was just standing there, eyes darting as he replayed seens in his head, a deep frown marring his handsome appearance.  
Botan bit her lip as she crossed her arms across her chest in discomfort. Not one to like confrontation in the first place, Koenma's dangerous and out of character mood was affecting her, making her jumpy and nervous.  
George just kept looking between his friend and the piling paperwork with something akin to horror. His most obvious concern was that the many stacks would fall over at any given moment and bury his boss. Then he would be forced to dig him out.  
"Okay. We can safely conclude that this Kagome Higurashi is the powerful miko. How she knows the hanyou, we have no idea. But we do know that the half demon was never from makai in the first place. We also know that the well is a portal of some sorts, but that it doesn't seem to work for anyone besides the girl and dog demon. So in other words we have next to nothing!"  
Kurama looked up at the sharp words and the mention of the conclusions. His emerald eyes locked for a moment with Koenma's coal colored orbs. The child-like ruler could swear that he could see the door's being locked in the fox's mind.  
Doors that held information vital to the case.  
The way that Kurama's eyes sparked each time the girl, hanyou, or well was mentioned.  
He knew something.  
He had answers and he wasn't sharing.  
Koenma had the feeling that no matter what they did, Kurama would never tell. Not even under torture. And it hurt the toddler sized ruler. He trusted Kurama.  
But it seemed Kurama did not trust him.  
The fox had too many secrets.  
Dark secrets.  
The gaze was broken as Kurama looked away, but for a split second before he did, Koenma thought that he saw flecks of gold beginning to swirl into his depths.  
He didn't know why, but intuition told him that Youko was somehow involved.  
And if he didn't know any better...If he wasn't sure that it was impossible...  
But then again, there weren't any real cases of a demon spirit bonding with a human soul....No records as to the state of mind, the side effects....What really happened...What happened afterward....  
It was an uncomfortable feeling to not know the answers. Even worse when such mysteries were the embodiment of someone you depended on to help keep order.  
"Well, I will have Boton contact you when I have further orders. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you may leave."  
No sooner had the words been spoken than the humans disappeared.  
And then there were two.  
"Hiei, I want you to keep constant survaillence on that shrine. If the miko or hanyou makes an appearence I want to be informed immediately. And Kurama, you be ready to be at his assistance in an instant."  
The two nodded their understanding.  
"Hiei, you may leave."  
With that the jaganashi disappeared through a portal, heading straight to the Higurashi shrine.  
And then there was one.  
"Kurama." Koenma began, not exactly sure how he wanted to phrase his words.  
"Hmmm?" The subject responded respectfully, his thoughts for once focused on the present, an emotionless mask in place.  
Emerald eyes darted to the corner where Boton and George still stood.  
"Oh yes, of course." The demi-god concurred, realizing the meaning of the silent message. "Boton, Ogre, you are dismissed. I'll call you when I need you."  
"Yes Koenma sir." They responded in unison, before hurriedly departing, neither wanting to be in the room longer than they had too.  
Once he was sure they were gone, Koenma commenced his earlier announcement.  
"Kurama, I trust you. You are a vital part of the Spirit Detective Team. Despite problems in the past, and for that matter in your past life of sorts, I have full confidence that you will do nothing to jeopardize the missions I put you on. I know that you are with-holding information, and I want you to know, that you are free to tell me anything that could be important to the case without fear of being penalized."  
The fox stood still for a moment, his facade never wavering to indicate whether or not he even heard the child king.  
Silence.  
Koenma subconciously nodded his head, as if to encourage the detective to share his hidden knowledge.  
"I am sorry sir, but I am afraid I know nothing that would be of interest to you or to the case."  
Koenma couldn't help the feeling of pain that filled his chest.  
So Kurama didn't trust him after all.  
More hurt than he would like to admit, the ruler nodded curtly.  
"Very well then, you are dismissed."  
With the permission of leave granted, Koenma immediately turned his attention to the mountains of paperwork encroaching upon his personnal space. He didn't look up once to watch the young man slowly turn and walk away.  
Not even when the door opened.  
Not even when it closed.  
And then there were none. _________________________________________________   
  


* * *

  
AHHHHH! It's the end! (Of the chapter). And I never told you what Kagome is talking to Youko about. Poor you.... Guess you'll just have to find out next chapter.  
  
BTW: I am taking an indefinite, but not permanent break from Before I Die.  
  
I have also started writing a new fic called A Rose in Winter. So for the sake of advertising, take a peek at it. The second chapter should be out soon.  
  
REVIEW and save me from insanity. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note:  
  
Hey everyone. I'm getting to work on responding to all of your reviews, but there's SO many of them! lol! Not that I'm complaining of course. ^.~  
  
Anyways, this chapter is again, kind of a carry over. But It's setting the stage for more of the plot to take place, which will be beginning next chapter. So of course, again, I'm not very happy with this. But it will have to due!  
  
Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
P.S. For all of you who have been waiting there's a l'il bit of Kagome/Youko fluff in here!  
  
_________________________________________________ ============================================ Chapter Sixteen __________________________________________________ ============================================  
  
Kagome lead Youko farther and farther into Inuyasha's forest, not pausing to even look back until she was positive that they were more than well out of Inuyasha's hearing range. As soon as she was content with the distance placed between them and the hanyou, she dropped the kitsune's hand and whirled around to glare at him.  
Youko's face was still void of emotion, but if one looked carefully enough into his golden orbs then they might have caught a glimpse of something like confusion.  
"Okay, you had better start explaining yourself." Kagome demanded, not bothering to elaborate on what she expected, hands on hips and eyes narrowed accusingly. Youko could only assume that she was talking about his interactions with the hanyou.  
"You disappeared through the well. I knew that the hanyou knew where you had gone. I also realized that you would return to him. Thus, I followed him to ensure that I would see you again."  
As the fox spoke, he took a few small steps forward, his hands reaching out to caress Kagome's upper arms. His eyes bore into hers, causing her breath to hitch. But she did not relent in her fury.  
"You wanted to see me again?"  
Okay, so maybe she did a little. Dammit! He just had to make her feel all warm and gooey inside like that, rubbing her arms and talking like he couldn't stand to be without her.  
Like he missed her.  
Inuyasha never talked to her like that.  
Youko flashed the miko a small smile. His tail twitched mischieviously behind him as he closed what little space was left between them. Her chest pressed against his, his legs brushing her own. Kagome's heart was beating so hard that there was no doubt in her mind that he could feel it against his skin.  
But what really surprised her was that she could feel his heart beating almost just as quickly. His hands remained gently on her arms, still rubbing them comfortingly, but he was now allowing his dangerous claws to just barely graze over the fragile flesh. Goosebumps quickly raised in the wake and a strange sensation began to fill Kagome's stomach, her blood heating in her veins.  
"Yes. I did." Youko whispered, leaning his head forward so that his cheek touched her own. All of Kagome's anger had by now dissipated if not been completely forgotten. Her breath was coming harder, her mind growing foggy. The kitsune grinned as her aroused scent washed over him, teasing his senses and urging his instints. "How else would I be able to give you this back?" He concluded, his voice still a whisper, his warm breath blowing softly on the miko's senstitive ear.  
Kagome almost didn't hear his words, so caught up was she in the forgiegn sensations the youkai was so easily evoking in her.  
Almost.  
Bewildered by his words, she didn't think twice before pulling back slightly, just enough so that she could gaze into his eyes. Her ocean depths were clouded with confusion as they stared, lost in molten gold. Before she could figure out how to make her tongue once again respond to her so that she might inquire what he was talking about, he answered.  
Answered though actions, and not words.  
Youko's hands slowly withdrew from her arms. Kagome almost whimpered in protest, but her pride caught her. One hand remained on her body, sliding sensually down her side until it rested on her lower back, just high enough for the contact to be considered innocent. The other came back, reaching between their still close bodies and into the neck of his tunic.  
Kagome shivered involuntarily as his forearm slid against her skin, just above her collar bone. Her eyes pulled free of the golden abyss above and dropped in curiosity to see what the hand was retrieving. One second it disappeared into the white silk, the next it re-emerged, folded gently around something.  
The jewel shard.  
The ever constant tingling sensation in the back of her mind increased as Youko's hand with the shard, went down to one of Kagome's own, which to her surprise had found their way to the fox demon's tapered waist. Blushing fiercely she tried to pull away, but a stronger hand clasped over her own, and wouldn't let her remove it.  
Sapphire sharply rose to meet gold in a questioning glance, but Youko just smiled.  
Words were really so feeble in a moment like this.  
Carefully the thief turned Kagome's hand over palm up, and placed the shard inside of it. Then, with the same cautiousness as before, he folded her fingers over it, and pulled the hand up to clasp it over his shoulder.  
Over his heart.  
"I believe this is your jewel shard." He said, his voice still at a seductively low pitch.  
Kagome's eyes darted to the clasped limbs and then back to his eyes. Worry transparent in the expressive windows. Her tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lips quickly before she bit it between her teeth.  
Youko's eyes had followed the innocent actions with keen interest.  
"Are you going to stay around? Or will you leave?" Kagome heard herself asking, though she was unsure why she should really care, or why she sounded so concerned. She had only just meet the youkai less than a couple weeks ago now and here she was, half afraid that she would never see him again.  
Sure he was a great kisser and all, but did this mean that her feelings ran deeper for him than she originally thought?  
Youko laughed lightly at her obvious anxiety. Amusement danced in his normally expressionless eyes at the ningens lack of desire for his departure.  
And deep down inside of him, something was touched.  
"I won't be far at any given time." He promised, not really knowing why he was. It would probably have been better if he had just left and never returned. After a few days or so the girl would have been but a memory and he would have moved on. He might have even taken the Shikon Jewel.  
Yet for some reason, he couldn't do something like that.  
Kagome searched his face for any sign of insincerity. Finding none she sighed in relief and to the surprise, and pleasure, of both of them, leaned her head against his chest. Relieved, and feeling amazingly relaxed, she racked her brain for something.  
She had dragged him out here for something, what was it?  
Youko leaned his head on top of hers and absently pet her hair. He rather liked the way she seemed to perfectly fit his body.  
'What was I going to talk to him about?' Kagome screamed mentally. Yelling at herself would get her no where. Taking a deep breath she decided to count to ten. Maybe that would help clear her mind so that she could talk to him about....well...whatever it was.  
'One. Two. Three...' She inhaled, Youko's own scent filling her senses. For a moment it was like she was trapped in a bush of fragrent roses...  
'...Four..Roses...ROSES!'  
Suddenly Kagome remembered. She had no idea how she could've forgotten! Suuichi, on the other side of the well. He had used a whip just like Youko's! He was a demon.  
And he, Yusuke, Kazuma, and the other youkai had attacked Inuyasha.  
Anger renewed, she was yanked back to reality with a snap. Jerking her head back to demand an answer from the silver fox she forgot that he had been resting his head on top of her own, thus causing her to slam her skull up into his jaw, and the remaining momentum, to slam her opened mouth, back shut.  
The result: They had both bitten their tongues. Though Youko's was bleeding a little more considering his fangs.  
"What the hell was that for?" Youko growled reflexively, unable to stop himself and sounding surprisingly like Inuyasha.  
Kagome didn't answer, instead she glared at him and rubbed her jaw.  
Their precious moment was broken.  
Kagome was the first to speak again after Youko's initial outburst. "How did you get to my era? Who is Suuichi Minamino?" She demanded, an extended finger pointing firmly into deliciously muscled chest, the other hand fisted and rested on her hip. "And WHY did you attack Inuyasha?!"  
For one rare moment in his life, Youko was speechless. Her era? Suuichi Minamino? Attacking Inuyasha?  
Okay, so he had fought with the hanyou, but none of the other accusations registered in his head.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked in honest confusion.  
That threw Kagome for a loop.  
He wasn't supposed to be confused. He was supposed to be...  
Guilty.  
Angry.  
Ashamed.  
Panicked.  
Or even just his regular stoic self.  
Not confused!  
"Suuichi Minamino. He's a demon! Or at least kind of like one. More of a hanyou really I suppose. But he uses a rose whip, just like you. Who is he? Is he just someone you possess when you go to my time? Or is he a disguise of yours? And why were you and Yusuke and the others attacking Inuyasha after school today? Who was the darkly dressed demon? What didn't you mention anything to me in school or class about it being you?"  
Youko's fox ears flattened against his skull at the torrent of questions that rained down upon him. Every single one of them registered, but his head was still spinning. None of them were making any sense.  
Her time?  
Suuichi?  
Yusuke?  
Others?  
Demon?  
Attack?  
School?  
What the hell was this miko talking about?! ________________________________________ ====================================  
  
Kurama sat sharply up right, his bare chest covered in a sheen coat of sweat.  
His breathing was irregular, his eyes wide and alarmed. One hand rested on the middle of his chest, as if to calm his erratic respiration. The other raked its way roughly through his damp scarlet locks.  
After Koenma's meeting, Suuchi had gone back to his house. Thankfully Hiei had not decided to go there as well. The koorime was probably out slaughtering tresspassers in his makai territory to work off some of his frustration.  
Alone an unsure of what else to do, Kurama had gone to sleep.  
The dreams had come again.  
And now there was no doubt in his mind that they were real.  
He had been playing with a small kit, teaching him to use some of his plant powers when he had smelled her return.  
Kagome.  
And she was with the hanyou.  
He could still remember the scent of the drying blood on the inu's hoari.  
Kurama had had the kit go to the village and wait while he went to greet Kagome. When he had arrived in the clearing though, she had been awaiting him.  
And she didn't look nearly as happy to see him as he had been to see her.  
She had lead him into the forest, and she had yelled at him.  
She had demanded to know about Suuichi. She knew about him.  
If their had been any doubts left in his mind at all, about the authenticity of his, 'visions,' they were cleared now. Kagome had demanded to know why Suuichi, Hiei, and the others had attacked Inuyasha.  
But Youko hadn't known.  
How could he? He was in the past. Suuichi was in the future.  
It all made sense now. What Suuichi was experiencing were not in fact dreams. They were memories.  
Memories being created in the past as he saw them in the future.  
Kagome could travel through time. Youko had run into her. New memories were being created.  
Kurama's emerald eyes shot up to the wall as a frightening realization dawned on him.  
If his past was being recreated....  
...what else was changing? ________________________________________ ====================================  
  
Miroku eyed Inuyasha across Kaede's hut. Instead of sitting in his tree outside, the hanyou had deemed it necessary to wait for Kagome's return inside the elderly miko's hut.  
For one reason or another, he didn't look too happy.  
Sango was outside, polishing her hiraikotsu in preparation for when they resumed their shard hunt. The monk's hand twitched. Perhaps he should join his lovely lady? Who knows if she might be in need of assisstance?  
Ah, to feel pain, or to maintain consciousness long enough to ask Kagome-sama how Inuyasha had been wounded. It certainly was quite the dilemna.  
Shippo scurried back and forth, obviously excited about something. The kitsune had come bursting into the hut earlier with news of Kagome's return. It had been a surprise to them all that if miko was there, Shippo was in the hut with them. But the kit had merely hinted to them that someone had bade him wait for her to come to him.  
Another surprise had come when they had seen Shippo presentation on his sudden advancement in abilities.  
None of them knew about fox demons, and thus were unable to help Shippo progress with his powers or teach him the things his parents might of. Yet it was obvious that someone was, because otherwise the young youkai would have never been able to perfrom some of the feats he had been.  
And Miroku had a strong suspicion who that someone might be.  
When Inuyasha had disappeared the day before, so had Shippo.  
And so had Youko.  
Miroku had not felt the strange fox's presence until today, moments before Inuyasha returned, dried blood caked to his haori and fresh dirt smudges covering his garments.  
Kagome must have sat him.  
But why the wound?  
It was something that would continue to puzzle the houshi until his miko companion returned, because the inu was too proud and stubborn to enlighten his friends on the situation.  
Sango really might be needing help around now.  
"I believe I shall go outside and see if Sango-sama requires any aide in her preparations for our departure tomorrow." Miroku announced suddenly, calmly getting to his feet and lifting his staff.  
"Oi, bouzo! You aren't going anywhere. She doesn't need your help and I don't need to haul your sorry unconscious ass in here when she's done beating you." Inuyasha called out, speaking perhaps his first real words besides, "Feh." since he had come in and sat down.  
"I am a monk. I would never do such things as you suggest, Inuyasha."  
"Feh!"  
Miroku was about to comment something else to the hanyou but Shippo interrupted him.  
"Kagome!" He squealed, a joyous smile spreading across his face as he raced out the door so fast that the other occupants of the hut were startled.  
"Feh, its about time the stupid wench comes back." Inuyasha grumpled as his ears twitched, most likely picking up on the sound of the kit racing towards his surrogate mother and her footsteps coming closer.  
He didn't here the silver fox.  
Miroku said nothing, he only politely lifted the flap that covered the doorway and motioned for Inuyasha to exit first.  
Said hanyou pointed his nose in the air, crossed his arms, and walked quickly out so that Miroku almost didn't notice the way his fingers were tapping anxiously on his sleeve.  
The monk smiled to himself as he followed the half demon. Though the inu hanyou might never admit it, it was really touching how much he cared for the miko.  
If only he knew that his affection was returned.  
For a moment, Miroku's last thought seemed to take a double meaning as he looked over to the silhouette of a woman cleaning a giant boomerang. Silently he willed her to turn around and see him.  
Notice him.  
Care for him.  
The woman remained seated on the ground, diligently polishing the massive weapon.  
Miroku sighed heavily and continued after the hanyou, who was now much farther ahead of him.  
If only he knew that his affection was returned. _______________________________________ ===================================  
  
Inuyasha's eyes scanned the entire area as he slowly began to walk up the hill to meet Kagome.  
He could see her now, with Shippo perched on her shoulder.  
Her smile seemed to brighten the dimming sunlight as she listened attentively and enthusiastically to the small kit chatter on in her ear about all the things that Youko had been teaching him.  
Inuyasha almost felt guilty. True he knew nothing about kitsune living, but he could have at least worked with the small youkai on his survival skills. It was something he neglected, and he felt a small bit of resentment towards the silver youkai for coming along and being the one to remind him of his duty towards the orphan.  
Velvet ears turned anxiously in all directions, trying to pick up on even the slightest noise. All he could hear were the village people, Miroku following him, and Shippo boasting to Kagome as they approached.  
No Youko.  
But that didn't mean that he wasn't there.  
Unable to help himself, Inuyasha's keen eyes continued to dart around, trying to pick up on anything out of the usual. Any birds suddenly taking to flight, any flashes of silver or gold.  
Nothing.  
"Inuyasha..."  
His eyes ceased their wandering and paused to fall on the girl who had called his name. Kagome stood there, smiling at him. But it didn't reach her eyes.  
The sapphire orbs were filled with confusion and worry.  
Something was up.  
Continuing to look at him she silently pleaded for him to talk to her. And he could tell that whatever she had to say would be important. And undoubtedly something that she didn't want to talk about around Shippo from the quick meaningful glances she kept sending to her shoulder where the kit continued talking happily unaware of his surroundings at the moment.  
Inuyasha said nothing, but he nodded his head to answer her plea.  
This time the smile reached her eyes and her previously tense posture seemed to relax a little, as if a great burden was going to be lifted off of her shoulders...  
...and shared on the shoulders of everyone else.  
"Ah, Lady Kagome. It's so nice to see you again." Miroku called out, having finally caught up with them now that Inuyasha had turned to walk to the village with Kagome.  
"Hey Miroku." Kagome greeted cheerfully. She eyed his twitching hand warily however as he continued to approach her. Miroku seemed to notice her line of sight because he grinned sheepishly and folded the cursed hand behind his back.  
Indigo eyes stared pointedly at the kit on Kagome's shoulder for a moment and then to the hanyou, who's brisk pace had lead him to be a couple feet ahead of the others now. Shippo, catching the monk's gaze seemed to get the idea as he scampered off of Kagome's shoulder and ran forward to perch on the hanyou's.  
Not before sending a warning glare in the houshi's direction though that said, 'Touch my okaasan and feel my wrath.'  
Miroku almost chuckled at the kit's protectiveness. It must be a demon thing as it was shared among not only Inuyasha and the kit, but Kouga, Sesshomaru, and if Kouga was not wrong, Youko as well.  
"Kagome-sama, I don't mean to be nosy," Miroku began, grinning at the dubious look that the miko flashed him at his opening words, "But I was wondering what happened while you and Inuyasha were gone that caused him to have blood on his haori?"  
Kagome's eyes raised sharply to meet the monk's. She had forgotten all about Inuyasha's wound from her time. After all, it hadn't been too serious. At least she assumed it hadn't because it had closed so quickly. But then again Inuyasha had lost a lot of blood. Appraising Miroku's inquiring stare for a moment she found only genuine concern.  
"I'll tell you later. Actually I have to talk to you all about something anyway when Shippo is asleep." She whispered back, carefully watching Inuyasha's ears up ahead. The appendages were turned back, trained on her and the monk.  
No doubt he heard her.  
What Kagome didn't notice though, was that Shippo heard her as well. His rusty colored tail twitching slightly in acknowledgement to the fact that something was being planned or discussed behind his back though he continued none stop explaining to Inuyasha how Youko promised to teach him how to hold assumed forms longer, and maybe even without the presence of his tail! ______________________________________ ==================================  
  
Hiei wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead before sheathing his katana.  
Pausing for the first time in hours, the jaganashi took the moment to assess his wounds. He had fought and killed numerous demons that had thought to encroach upon his territory, frustrated by the day's events and refusing to stop and rest until they were all slain.  
Now there was nothing left, not even a small plant, that looked like it could pose a threat.  
But the koorime was still frustrated.  
The only option left was to go and talk to Kurama. Not something he particularly wanted to do at the moment, but something that was inevitable. It would be best to get it over with soon.  
'Besides,' Hiei thought as he inspected one of his deeper wounds on his arm, 'I might need the fox's help with this one.' The skin around the slash was slowly shading a putrid green and a rank smell was coming from it.  
No doubt it was poisonous. Not anything his body couldn't handle. But something that could have side affects that were unwelcome and could be prevented with one of the herbs or makai plants that Kurama could so easily summon.  
Sighing in resignation, something a tad bit out of character for him, Hiei departed, leaping through the trees, a tempory black flash here and there on the scenery.  
'The fox had better have something good to say for himself!' __________________________________ ===============================  
  
Youko walked quietly through the forest.  
The vegetation seemed to part for him, creating a path to an unknown destination for him, and quickly closing behind him. As if swallowing the kitsune alive.  
He didn't pay much attention to it though. After all, every plant on the face of the planet would obey him should he call to it. They were, in actuality, merely covering his wake. None were so audacious as to try and trap the spirit fox.  
Youko's soul was calling out to him, the urge to find something.  
To steal something.  
To return to something.  
The same urge that he had felt the night before he had met Kagome, when he had been racing through the forest.  
But this time he resisted. He didn't turn around as his spirit called him to do. He needed to go and think.  
Think about what Kagome had told him.  
After realizing that he had no idea what she was talking about, Kagome had gasped in surprise and quickly apologized. Whatever she had been expecting for as a reaction from him to her words, the one he gave was not it.  
Under his urging, she had sat him down and very briefly explained to him that she was apparently 500 years from the future. If it hadn't been for the facts that her scent held no sign of dishonesty and he had not seen for himself her disappearing in the well, Youko doubted he would have believed her story.  
At one time, even with those facts, he might have just killed her for how altogether incredulous her tale sounded.  
But disturbingly enough, he found himself trusting her. He wasn't entirely sure why, after all she had done nothing in particular to earn his trust. Confusion settled in like an uncomfortable blanket, engulfing him and refusing to allow him peace as he heard the rest of her story out.  
Kagome told him how she had transferred schools. How she had met a boy named Suuichi at her new school, whom she now thought to be the reincarnation of sorts of Youko. The silver fox remembered staring at her rather coldly at that moment, to suggest the HE might be a mere human boy in another life.  
She had glared back at him just as coldly and demanded to know just what was wrong with being human.  
After all, she was one.  
Youko had chosen to ignore that comment and allowed her to continue her story again, this time without interruption. Yet her words had vexed him. He had not really thought of her as human since he had admitted to himself that he was attracted to her. Did that mean in part that he wasn't entirely accepting who she was?  
But that would be being dishonest to himself, and if there was one thing that Youko was firm about it was that he would always be painfully honest with himself on everything. After all, you can't deny the truth forever right?  
It seemed to him that those last words had been spoken to him once by someone he thought of as much wiser than himself. A long time ago. A parent perhaps? He wasn't sure. One thing he did know though was that those were some of the most important words he lived by.  
Be honest to yourself.  
One would think that with words like that as somewhat of a motto to yourself you would live an honest life.  
Not be the most notorious demon thief ever.  
Oh well, stereotypes don't always hold up.  
Kagome had contined to tell him something about his future self, evasively answering all of his questions. She was very good at with holding information with out seeming to do so.  
It wasn't until after she had left that Youko had realized that when he pieced together all the information she had given him from the questions that he had asked, all he had was a vague picture of a handsome young man with scarlet hair and emerald eyes.  
He remembered how she had blushed when she had discribed the appearance of this Suuichi Minamino. Youko had growled under his breath in jealousy, not really caring at the moment that she had been blushing so because of him in a sense.  
After all, she was talking about his future self, not the one sitting before her.  
Could you be jealous of yourself?  
But Youko found himself growling for a whole different reason when she had described to him the small battle that had taken place at her family's shrine. He was not very impressed that this Suuichi Minamino and his powerful friends would attack his Kagome.  
HIS Kagome?  
Youko paused to think for a moment, the trees looming closer over head and bushes creeping towards him only to be flicked away by the pensive twitching of his silver tail.  
Yes.  
His Kagome.  
Smiling, he contined forward, the forest once again parting, and his recollection resuming.  
He had noticed the fading wound on the hanyou when he had seen them in the clearing. If he remembered correctly it had been a small demon associate of his that had delivered that to the hanyou. Youko wasn't pleased about that either.  
As reluctant as he was to admit it, he couldn't deny a growing respect for the half demon. Inuyasha evened seemed to be growing on him to the point of companionship. Not someone he would want to be around everyday for sure at this point. The inu's attitude was still much to irritating. But he felt the sensation of a sort of trust beginning to grow, even though they had fought.  
He knew that he could depend on the hanyou because they had a common goal.  
Kagome.  
Youko was pretty sure that the hanyou had realized this too. If not, then he was sure that the mutt would've been on his tracks by now, hunting him down and trying to kill him. And he would have never allowed Kagome to go off alone and talk to him, no matter how many times she sat him.  
Inuyasha must feel the same begruging respect.  
It was oddly satisfying to Youko to think about.  
But if he remembered when he met the mysterious demon that had injured the mutt and then proceded to continue to go after him even when he had Kagome, he would have to give him a piece of his mind. _____________________________________________ ========================================  
  
Sango glanced uneasily between Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Both of their faces were set in stone, cold and unflinching, yet undeniably worried.  
The latter emotion was mirrored on the face of everyone in the hut.  
The hanyou and miko had just finished telling the group about their encounted in Kagome's time. About the attack and the fact that there were demons in her era. Then Kagome had told them about her conversation with Youko. Down to what she explained to him, his confusion, and his departure with the promise to return later.  
Oddly enough, Inuyasha didn't seem as angry as he might have been about the kitsune's promise. He certainly wasn't getting neaerly as worked up about it as he might of with Kouga.  
Maybe it was because he was recalling how during his fight with the enigmatic fire demon, a rose whip had lashed out and saved him from injury by preventing the attacking demon from getting any closer. Maybe this Suuichi, who they all assumed to be Youko's reincarnation now, had really been trying to protect Inuyasha and Kagome.  
After all, other than that he hadn't drawn his weapon at all. He had staid quietly out of the way in the shadows of the shrine. Merely a pair of brilliant emerald eyes watching the scene before him.  
He had looked confused though. As if he recognized Inuyasha. But if he was a reincarnation that was impossible right? He was a demon though, maybe the scource of his confusion was the fact that Kagome's scent clung to the courtyard and he had recognized it from school.  
After all, Kagome had explained to them in concise detail how she had been on the path of befriending the young man. Though the hanyou didn't like the way her cheeks colored a faint pink at certain recollections and how he had the distinct feeling that she wasn't telling the entire truth.  
Not lying, his Kagome would never lie to him. Just not with holding information.  
"So there are actual demons in Kagome's time?" Miroku asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence and inquiring the question that seemed to be on the minds of not only himself, but Sango and Kaede as well.  
Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes falling to her hands in her lap. Inuyasha just turned his head and, "Feh,"ed as usual.  
"Then are ye really safe there Kagome?" Kaede asked.  
This seemed to be running through everyone's mind.  
"I think so." Kagome answered honestly. "After all, they never bothered me before. And there were plenty of opportunities."  
"Feh!"  
Kagome shot the hanyou a look that silenced him before he could even begin to speak. "And I think that they were only after Inuyasha anyway."  
The small assembly seemed to accept this, nodding their understanding.  
"Perhaps it would be wise to take a precaution and have Inuyasha stay with you in your time when you go there though." Sango suggested quietly, absently fingering hiraikotsu which lay across her knees. Her brown eyes were unfocused as she continued to think, but she was still aware of the approving gazes that settled on her.  
Idly she wished that Kiarara was not curled up with Shippo at the moment so that she could run her fingers though the fire cat's fur instead of tap on her boomerrnag.  
"That is not a bad idea you know," Miroku mused, addressing Kagome and Inuyasha. "After all, Kagome-sama's education is very important to her and she must continue with it." Kagome smiled gratefully at the monk for not trying to suggest otherwise. "And if Inuyasha followed her and maybe waited outside then he could ensure that nothing happens to her."  
Inuyasha seemed about to protest but Kagome cut him off. "That would work!" She cried out excitedly. "After all, there's no way that Inuyasha could actually come to school with me. But if he waited outside on the campus then he would be nearby and could come to help me quickly if I need it."  
Inuyasha wanted to argue. He really did. He didn't exactly fancy the idea of having to babysit Kagome. But at least this way he could make sure that she was okay.  
That she was safe.  
And he would even be able to spend more time with her...  
"Feh! I don't have any problems with it." Inuyasha finally snapped, unwittingly answering the unasked question that had hovered in everyone's mind.  
"Great! Then its settled!" Miroku grinned as he stood up. Sango shifted to stand as well, but froze when she felt something on her backside gently squeezing.  
As if in slow motion her head turned over her shoudler, almost pulling an exorcist as she glared at the monk who seemed to be innocently retrieving his staff from the floor. If it wasn't for that fact that his other hand was firmly plastered to her butt!  
"HENTAI!" She screamed, wacking him with Hiraikotsu before fleeing to the opposite side of the hut. The interlude broke the tenstion that had been building in the air as slowly Kagome began to laugh.  
Then Inuyasha.  
Then Kaede and even Sango joined in as they all chuckled over the unconcious heep on the floor that was Miroku.  
"Well I say we all go to sleep now!" Kagome declared, being the first to settle down. "I have to go back to my time for a few days tomorrow and I guess Inuyasha is coming with me!"  
Nodding their consent, everyone set about, laying out their bed rolls and preparing for bed.  
Inuyasha walked over to the distant corner where Kiarara was curled in a ball around something with a rusty colored tail. Sitting down next to it he gave a slight tug at the tense furry appendage that sheilded the owner's face from view.  
"You'd better keep your mouth shut about all of this runt." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth as he slowly leaned back, settling himelf comfortably against the wall with his arms folding across his chest.  
Had he been able to see, he would've noticed the corner's of the kit's mouth turning upward in a smile, tin fangs protruding, before large aqua eyes closed, and the owner of them drifted off to sleep. _______________________________________ ===================================  
  
Whew! Ten whole pages people!  
  
For any of you who might be wondering, Youko is off in the forest again. He needed some time to think after Kagome talked to him, and he was never really part of the group anyway. He has returned the shard so Kagome won't know where he is. But he will return! Have no fear!  
  
I had a couple of things I wanted to address before I end this chapter though so here they are:  
  
(1) Someone has reviewed me multiple times using different pen names to tell me that they want Inu/Kag pairings. To you, you know who you are, I can only say that if you don't want to read the story because I don't have the pairing that you want then don't. You never know though, this story may end up with Inuyasha/Kagome. I am not really sure how I'm going to end it. Right now however the pairing is Youko/Kagome. And I would really appreciate it if you would stop reviewing multiple times under different names to try to get me to change it. I respect your opinion and I'm thankful for the reviews, but I just feel like you're going about it the wrong way. And not to get on your case or anything, but I don't entirely appreciate the threat to cease reading my story if I don't change the pairing. Like I said, if you don't want to read it, you don't have to. There will still be Kagome Inuyasha interaction as they are still in the transistion to Youko/Kagome. If you are going to keep doing that though then a word of advice. Wait a few moments between reviews. The time it was submitted it put right on the review itself and though you slightly altered each review, you sent them one right after the other. I find it highly impossible that I got 5 or 6 six reviews in a row from different people saying the EXACT same thing. ^_~  
  
(2) Someone with the screen name PrinceofPop2002@yahoo.com or something like that e-mailed me and asked me to read their story, Spirit Legacy. To you I would just like to say that I gladly would. Ijust don't know your penname OR what site you're one. I tried to write back to you to ask you for the information because I couldn't find the story, but I got the e-mail back saying that your box was full or something like that and you couldn't receive any more mail. So if you could get back to me that would be great, and I would gladly read and review your story. ^.^ (3) Someone sent me an anonymous e-mail telling me that someone was taking off of my plot. They told me that the person wasn't EXACTLY copying my story but that there were signifigant similarities. The one who is doing it, you know who you are. I'm not going to ask you to stop as long as you aren't basically copying my story and claiming it as your own. I am flattered that you like my plot enough to want to use it in your own story, but please adapt it to make it more yours. I don't mind inspiring people, but I do mind idea theft. If anyone wants to use signifigant parts of my story in their own stories, I don't mind. Just please e-mail me first to inform me. After all, I'd like to read anyone's story if it's inspired by my own work. It inflates my ego. Lol! ^.^;;  
  
(4) Someone asked me about making them a character in my story. To you I would honestly have to say, I'll think about it. I don't really like stories with OCs as major characters. Small ones that only make brief appearances here and there I really don't mind. But it's very rare that I find someone who can write a story that I can stand to read with an OC as a major character.  
  
Though there is one that I really like right now. Its called Rider on a Pale Horse. I can't remember the author's name at the moment, but I like their storyline and I think that they are a wonderful author. It's on MM.org and is rated R. For any that want to you should check it out. But back to the point at hand (If there really is one). I'll think about fitting you in. If I do though, it'll probably only be for like a single appearance in one chapter. Maybe two if you're lucky. I just don't really like OC's in fanfiction. I tried writing a story with one as an OC/Sesshomaru pairing but I've only managed two chapters on it so far. SO I'll think about it, and when I decide, I'll get back to you.  
  
(5) My new story, A Rose in Winter, is NOT meant to be updated very often. I don't know how often I will update it, it may only be once a month once a get it started. I will be long though. And I have already started work on the third chapter. That might be out by next weeked, no promises though. ^.^  
  
Okay! FINALLY! That's all for now folks! lol!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_______________________________________ =================================== Chapter Seventeen _______________________________________ ===================================  
  
Suuichi could feel the crimson eyes on him long before he could see the koorime. A part of him had to admit he was surprised that Hiei was actually here. He would have thought that the little demon would have steered away from him for quite a while before they would ever talk again.  
Hiei just didn't seem the type to talk about problems.  
He was more of the, "Piss me off and I'll slice you up into hundreds of tiny pieces then grin sadistically and lick your cooling blood off of my skin," type.  
But the kitsune couldn't deny that he was relieved the jaganashi was coming to speak with him. They needed to talk.  
"Hello Hiei," the red head murmured softly in greeting, knowing that the shorter demon would no doubt be able to hear him although Kurama had his back turned to him.  
"Hn."  
Surprised that he had even recieved an answer to his greeting, Suuichi tried not to let it show. Instead he went over to his desk and sat down, slowly turning in the spinning chair to face his guest. He didn't want to anger Hiei any more than he already had by standing in front of the window like he normally did during the youkai's visits.  
Crimson met emerald, the fire filled orbs daring the kitsune to speak first, to say anything at all so that the jaganashi could shoot him down, accuse him, maybe even justify an attack on his person.  
Hiei had trusted Kurama and the fox had betrayed him by defending that hanyou! Though inside the fire demon knew that his closest friends had very defendable reasons for his actions, and that he was sorry and more than willing to explain, his pride and temper refused to let him accept that at the moment.  
Hopefully Kurama understood that the forbidden child wasn't really as angry as he let on. Maybe a little hurt. But he truly hoped that the scarlet haired boy who now sat across the room, calmly regarding him with apologetic eyes knew that the jaganashi understood his motive for his decision.  
He just wasn't ready to let on yet.  
He was hurt.  
And he didn't like the fact that he was feeling that emotion. He was a thief, a heartless murderer of makai. He wasn't supposed to experience such trivial things as betrayal and hurt. He was the forbidden child of the ice maidens. He wasn't even supposed to have anyone around him that could make him feel anything at all.  
But he did.  
And the one that he trusted most was sitting tensely in front of him, awaiting Hiei's judgement for the second time.  
"You will tell me everything that has happened in these dreams of yours."  
Emerald eyes widened only slightly to show the surprise that Kurama was once again feeling. When Hiei had met his eyes before going to Reikai with Botan that day, he had known that the koorime still trusted him, still regarded him as a friend.  
Suuichi had also known that he was still hurt. He hadn't expected things to be mended so quickly at all. Perhaps Hiei had found a decent opponent or two to slay while in his territory.  
As the slightly light humored thought passed through his head, something clicked that hadn't really yet. He had been to absorbed in awaiting Hiei's sentence to really dwell on it.  
"You're hurt." Kurama spoke softly, whether dilberately avoiding the spiky haired youkai's demand or genuinely concerned it was hard to discern.  
Both knew that the order would not be forgotten though, nor would it be dropped. And with that understanding fresh in both their minds, Hiei nodded his confirmation.  
"Hn."  
The corners of Kurama's mouth quirked up in a gentle smile as he gracefully rose from his seat and crossed the room slowly, making his way over to inspect the injury for himself. He knew it wasn't bad enough to result in nearly enough blood loss to incapacitate the koorime, but he could smell the poison strongly from where he was. Already he was summoning the herbs that he would need to cure it.  
Seeds pulled from his hair and placed in his palm were already unfurling, youki sirling around them as first unecessary roots and then stems and leaves grew in a matter of seconds. A small garden resting in Suuichi's palm. Deftly plucking off the leaves of his creations and then closing his palm to dispense with the remaining parts, the kitsune reached Hiei, who already had the wound uncovered and waiting.  
There was no need to clean it. Kurama's makai plants would do that better than antibacterial soap and kami knows that they would sting less. Gently Suuichi placed the leaves in a thin blanket over the wound, their healing properties already going to work.  
"Hold this." Kurama instructed softly as he allowed room for Hiei's hand to hold the medicinal plants down without making any contact with the other's skin before turning to retrieve some gauze and tape from a shoebox he kept under his bed just for Hiei's visits.  
When he came back, Hiei's crimson eyes met his emerald orbs. Their command transparent as an ever present fire danced behind thier lenses.  
'Start explaining fox.' Hiei's telepathic voice broke through the silence of Kurama's mind as the young man proceded to wrap the bandages firmly around the wounded area.  
'How about I show you instead?'  
Hiei's eyes narrowed as he appraised the scarlet haired man in front of him. The dreams were now part of Suuichi's memories and as Hiei could read minds, it would be possible for Kurama to just recall the dreams, images and all, and allow the koorime to view them.  
The jaganashi nodded curtly and then jerked his arm away as soon as the bandage was done. The action wasn't hostile. It was just the way Hiei was. Normally he was slightly more lax around the fox, true. But right now he was a bit on edge.  
Why did he ever have to get involved in this whole dream thing?  
'Ready Hiei?' Suuichi's gentle voice echoed in the fire demon's head. It was the only warning he had before suddenly his mind was assaulted with vived images of forests, a young woman, demons, and all the other character's of Kurama's revelations.  
The scenes raced past at an impossible rate, each picture there and gone before a human eye could focus on it well enough to know what it was. Colors flew past in a blur, sounds melded together to form an incomprehendable jumbles.  
But Hiei knew exactly what was happening as his mind took the information and stored it away. He could see every individual tree. He saw the miko when Youko first met her, watched as the fox followed her. He made note of the strange pack she seemed to travel with. His eyes narrowed momentarily in distaste as he recognized the inu hanyou from before.  
An involuntary, yet still inaudible, gasp escaped Hiei as he saw through another's eyes the young woman jump down into a well, blue magic lighting up the night as she disappeared. The gasp wasn't in surprise, but rather in realization. Now he knew what Suuichi was talking about.  
He watched through the bickering with the hanyou to the episode in the forest. He couldn't help but smirk haughtily at how the small kit had mislead the legendary Youko Kurama. It seemed that the fox was having quite a humbling experience back in the feudal era.  
Suddenly the images stopped. The last major scene had been of the girl Kagome as she demanded to know about Suuichi Minamino. Of course the fox was clueless, but this recent information make Hiei uneasy. The past was being recreated as they spoke, the future could be completely altered if this miko, this Kagome, did even one thing out of line.  
Dangerous.  
It was a disaster waiting to happen.  
Something had to be done.  
When his mind was cleared, Hiei opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them at one point or another, and looked up into the anxious face of his friend.  
"So the well is a portal though time." Hiei stated more than asked, speaking aloud for the first time since Suuichi had bandaged his arm. It was as good as saying that the kitsune was forgiven, and they both understood that. It was obvious by the way the muscles in Kurama's shoulders almost invisibly relaxed, but relaxed all the same.  
"That is what I assume."  
"It's dangerous Kurama."  
Blunt as always. That was Hiei for you. Unable to deny his observation, Suuichi remained silent. His jaw clenching as he refrained from saying anything.  
After all, what could he say?  
"Koenma should know."  
Hiei was unprepared for the sudden intensity of the glare that Kurama turned on him. Emerald eyes smoldering and gold beginning to swirl into their depths.  
"Hiei, you will NOT tell Koenma." Suuichi said, his voice quiet but his words undoubtedly housing a hidden dagger, a threat ready to be unveiled as soon as the target made a wrong move.  
And Hiei wasn't too sure that the kitsune wouldn't resort to violence in order to get his way on this matter.  
Kurama drew back a little, his words having come out much harsher than he had intended. But it mattered not. His message was across. He did not want the prince of spirit world involved in this. Not only because it would mean the Koenma would know of Youko's concious existence, but also because the information of the time traveling miko being in possession of shards of the Shikon Jewel would be more than enough incentive for the demi god to take her into custody or something. And then mention the whole time travelling thing?  
Youko wouldn't allow that to happen. And neither would Suuichi.  
At that moment a silent oath was former in his head, Kurama would protect the miko no matter what.  
Hiei's eyes widened as the vow passed through the two distinct layers of the fox's mind. Kurama had wanted him to hear, and thus he had. And it surprised him more than he wanted to admit.  
He had seen what Kurama had seen. He had experienced Youko's past through the fox's eyes. Kurama had trusted him enough to let him know all of this information. Information that even that smallest portion could lock the young man up in Reikai prison for the rest of his days if not even sentence him the seventh level of hell.  
Kurama trusted him with his life and more.  
He trusted him with the life of the young woman that he was falling in love with. In the past and in the future.  
A strange tugging came to Hiei's heart, an feeling that made him more emotional than he had ever been in his life. Had he been nothing more than a human he might of cried. Were he any weaker of a demon his eyes might have glistened with barely there moisture.  
Someone trusted him.  
Hiei had never felt so completely accepted in his life.  
His decision was made.  
"Hn."  
He would keep Kurama's secret.  
"Thank you Hiei."  
He would protect the fox, the first and maybe only one to completely accept him.  
"Are you hungry, Hiei? Or thirsty?"  
Even if it meant protecting him from himself. _____________________________________________ ============================================= 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: Heh. *sweatdrops and looks sheepish* Been a little while huh? And the last chapter was pretty short. ^.^;; Sorry 'bout that. Anyways: There's GOOD news and BAD news. The GOOD news: I've finally updated. And with a decent sized chapter (at least I think so.). The BAD news: I don't know when the next update will be. This week is quarterlies and I might actually study for them... (BTW: Anyone that knows me knows that I am awful at studying. I do happen to have a very good memory though and therefore pull off straight A's without studying. But I had a surgery in the beginning of the year that kept me out of school for over a month and a half and have been sick a lot this year so I'm a little behind.) ...Especially considering that I've been having a little bit of trouble with geometry lately. I hate doing proofs. I mean, I know why something is the way it is. I just can't right it out in order or always get the name of the postulate, definition, or theorem right. lol! Oh well. I've been rambling and you people probably don't care. ^.^ So without further ado: Here's your next chapter. ______________________________________ ================================== Chapter Eighteen ______________________________________ ==================================  
  
Yusuke frowned at the stubborn metal contraption before him.  
The stupid locker just didn't want to open. It didn't matter how many times he spun the dial, or how many combinations he tried, the door remained locked and shut.  
Worried brown eyes stole a glance at the young woman currently rummaging through her own locker for her first period books. At least Keiko hadn't noticed his lack of success.  
Maybe if he just played it cool she wouldn't even notice that he didn't have his books, saving his tender skull from the wrath of Keiko which would undoubtedly come in the form of History and Literature textbooks.  
He knew there was a reason he disliked those classes more than normal.  
Keiko's locker closed with a resounding metal clash. It was the bell that rang in churches on funerals.  
It was the sound of his doom.  
Bowing his head quickly, Yusuke began to diligently twirl his dial, making it look like he knew what he was doing. His eyes however were anywhere but on the numbers. The panicked orbs were darting around, searching frantically for the familiar scarlet haired savior while at the same time watching Keiko to see when she would turn and come this way.  
No scarlet.  
Keiko turned.  
With speed that would make Hiei proud, Yusuke twisted so that his back was against the locker and quickly leaned against it in a relaxed calm manner. An indifferent mask fell over his face as he whistled an innocent diddy.  
Was it obvious that he was biting the insides of his cheek in anxiety?  
Could Keiko see the almost invisible sweat beads that were forming on his head?  
Did she know what was wrong?  
Hmph! Was the earth round?! Did the sun shine?! Was Kurama going to be so dead if Yusuke survived this morning for not showing up?!  
DUH!  
Groaning inwardly Yusuke found himself asking an all to frequent question in his life.  
'Why me?'  
"Hey Yusuke!"  
Keiko's happy greeting snapped the spirit detective out of his self pity. Smiling nervously and lopsided he turned his head to face her.  
"Uh, hey there Keiko."  
The brunette in front of him eyed him curiously. Yusuke silently prayed to every and any kami he could remember for help.  
Unfortunately, there weren't many. So instead he mentally vowed not to call Koenma toddler.  
At least for a few hours.  
"Are you okay Yusuke?" Keiko asked with genuine concern as she leaned forward to place her hand on his head. The boy in front of her was sweating and pale.  
"Uh, What? Oh yeah, I'm, uh, just fine. Really."  
Keiko's hand stopped inches away from his head as she eyed him dubiously. A delicate brow arched in an unconvinced manner.  
Yusuke, the spirit detective and legendary fighter of Sarayashiki High, slayer of demons and saver of the ningenkai on more than one occasion, could practically feel his knees shaking under the studious gaze that Keiko was giving him.  
'THINK THINK!' His mind screamed. He needed a distraction! Something! Anything! He just needed one before Keiko noticed that not only did he not have any books, but he had no idea what his locker combination was!  
Then she would know that he hadn't known it yesterday either.  
Or the day before.  
Or before that.  
And then she would be really mad!  
'Where the hell are you Kurama!?!'  
Kurama.  
That's it!  
"Hey, uh, Keiko, have you seen Suuichi at all today?" Yusuke asked, forcing his tense muscles to relax and his voice to remain smooth.  
Previous questions that had been on the tip of her tongue forgotten, Keiko stared confused for a moment before a perplexed frown crossed her features.  
"No I haven't. And I haven't seen Kagome today either!" She said, looking up at Yusuke in surprise as she realized that the new student with whom she had been becoming good friends with was absent as well as the, 'Never been sick a day in his life, always shows up on time,' Suuichi Minamino.  
"I wonder where they are?"  
So absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Yusuke had snuck away until the bell rang for class. But notice she did.  
"YUSUKE!" _____________________________________ =================================  
Suuichi lay on his bed, his arms folded underneath the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling.  
Hiei had left the night before, shortly after their discussion. The jaganashi had not wanted to spend the night in the, "Filthy ningen world." Tired himself, Kurama had gone to bed only minutes after the koorime left, eager anticipation lurking in the back of his mind for the next dream.  
That morning he had been oddly disappointed.  
Youko was just off wandering on his own. He had left Inuyasha's forest and the village and was just roaming the feudal country side, once again searching for something.  
Shards to the Shikon Jewel.  
The motives of his kitsune self had been unclear. Ever since Kagome had revealed her secret to Youko, and the fact that he had a future reincarnation in contact with her, the silver fox had become guarded.  
Almost paranoid.  
The emotions that once flowed so freely through the dream connection were now filtered. And Suuichi no longer knew what the fox was thinking. The present day Youko Kurama was also deciding to be difficult, apparently still holding a grudge that Kagome had been attacked whether it not it was intentional. He also seemed to enjoy having the information to hold over Suuichi's head.  
Stupid fox.  
'I heard that.' A familiar silky voice teased in his head.  
'I know.' Suuichi answered just as smoothly.  
Knowing that Kagome was still the feudal era, and therefore wouldn't be in school, Suuichi had merely told his mother that he wasn't feeling well. Shiori had immediately insisted that he stay home and after apologizing profusely for not being able to stay home with him, had brought him up some soup.  
Suuichi recalled the days when he was younger, when Youko had firmly intended to leave the human body once his power was returned. With their two souls bound so closely together so that they were all but one entity, it would have meant the death of Suuichi Minamino's body, if not his soul as well.  
But the determined silver fox's mind had changed the fateful day when, when he had dropped the plate and was doomed to fall from the stool on which he stood to retrieve the dish in the first place and fall back first onto the broken shards of porclein, Shiori had run and placed her arms underneath him. Catching him, protecting him, and sacrificing her own flesh to the viscious sharp edges that littered the floor.  
Her arms were still scarred.  
That day, Youko had known for the first time how it felt to be loved.  
Really loved.  
And he had stayed.  
And Shiori, still unknowing of the presence of legendary and feared demon Youko Kurama lurking in the back of her human son's, Suuichi's, mind, continued to care for him. Sincere genuine love pouring from her like a waterfall, and both souls gratefully drinking it up.  
That lead to why Suuichi was currently lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling guilty for lying to his mother. Now she would probably spend all day worrying about him as he once had for her when she was sick.  
Even Youko felt a few pricks of conscience at the act.  
The only comfort that Suuichi could offer himself at the moment was that he hadn't actually lied. He had only said that he didn't feel up to going to school.  
And in reality he didn't.  
But could he really tell his mother that he wanted to stay home because he had some puzzles to work out about a time traveling miko from the present day who was associating with his demon half, Youko Kurama, back in feudal Japan while attending school with him, Suuichi, unwittingly capturing both their hearts while at the same time presenting herself as an iminent danger because she was altering the past?  
Yeah.  
Right.  
'You could try telling her.' Youko insisted. 'Your mother seems to be a very level person. She might get used to it.'  
'And are you willing to take that chance that she won't?'  
'...'  
'That's what I thought.'  
Kurama sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
'Now, let's get back to Kagome.' _______________________________________ ===================================  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were closed as he leaned his back against the Go- Shinboku, once again sitting on his favorite branch.  
It seemed that the silver fox really was gone. At least temporarily as Kagome had informed them. The hanyou couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the forlon look that had come into her eyes as the miko told them of Youko's promise to return.  
It was like she missed him already.  
The little green monster inside Inuyasha was enraged. Jumping up and down with fists barreled it threw a tantrum, demanding to know just how Kagome could be showing such affection for this strange kitsune already when just a couple weeks ago she had been desperately in love with Inuyasha.  
Had she really just discarded him like that when someone new of interest came into her life? Was her love of him really so worthless?  
Inuyasha's ears flatted against his head in a sad manner as he tried to squelch the raging jealousy inside of him. He knew that Kagome did in fact still love him. But the silver fox was slowing gaining high favor in her heart as well.  
Right now though, Youko was only at the status of friend. A friend such as Sango or Miroku except physical attraction could be thrown in as well.  
But Kagome didn't yet feel the love for the youkai that she felt for Inuyasha.  
But she was still beginning to love Youko.  
Wasn't that what Inuyasha had wanted?  
For her to find a replacement for him in her heart so that he woudn't hurt her when he went to hell with Kikyo? Inuyasha knew what he felt for Kagome was true love. And true love meant that he would always love her, no matter what.  
It meant that he would always protect her, at least as long as he could.  
He would die for her.  
But most of all, he would do everything he could to make her happy.  
Even if it was sacrificing his own happiness that came from that fact that she loved him as he loved her so that she could be with another.  
That's how things had to be.  
Inuyasha scowled. Youko sure as hell better love Kagome just as much as he did. Because if that fox didn't, the hanyou would come back from hell to kick his ass! ____________________________________________ =======================================  
  
Cold, calculating crimson eyes watched the shrine, noting every movement of every animal, every visitor, every inhabitant that took place. Their vigilant gaze paid special attention to the wellhouse over on the far side of the yard.  
The well house near the God Tree, in which he was currently sitting.  
The well house that linked a feudal era with the modern time.  
The well house that the mysterious miko Kagome and her hanyou friend would return from....  
And when they came, Hiei wanted to be ready.  
The jaganashi's legs were stiff, he had been standing on the same branch, all day. Never moving so much as an inch in case he should miss something. But now the afternoon was fading into evening, and still there was no show.  
Kurama would probably want to speak with him soon. Then he would have to leave.  
They had made a deal that Hiei would visit his house every night, and Suuichi would fill him in on any and all new revelations that occured during the day. Then they would try to analyze it together, slowly putting together a puzzle that was just growing more and more complex by the day.  
Not for the first time that day Hiei allowed himself to shake his head lightly as he wondered why he had ever gotten involved. Just a few years ago there was no way that he would have ever helped someone out like this.  
Or shown such interest in their safety.  
It appeared that, maybe, he had changed a bit since the day that he met Kurama, Yusuke and the...other...member of the Reikai tantei.  
He knew he had a reason for being a loner.  
Distant chatter from the streets drew the koorime's attention. His head snapped in that direction, Jagan eye already searching for the interruption. It was a few school girls walking past the shrine.  
The ningen's school was out.  
He would have to leave soon or else Kurama would become suspicious. Hiei wasn't sure that he wanted the fox to know that during the day he was staking out the miko's home and watching, waiting, for her return.  
Baka Youko had to go and leave the miko's group in the past for a while didn't he? Had he not, then Kurama would be able to tell when the miko was coming home before she even left.  
But no.  
Youko had to run away, promising to return at a later date. And now he was doing kami knows what.  
And Hiei was stuck with the voluntary mission to wait for this Kagome's return.  
He glanced over his shoulder at the lowering sun. It was getting late. Kurama would be home by now. And most likely he would be expecting Hiei to show up soon as well.  
Hiei sent out one last mental probe with his Jagan eye, skimming the thoughts of the ningens that he believed to be Kagome's family for any possible new information before he had to go.  
No luck.  
The old man was gloating to himself about his legends, appartently some unsuspecting person had asked to hear them. And actually heard the old coot out.  
The boy was playing a video game and had little attention to spare for anything else.  
And the woman...She was thinking about so many things at once it was almost impossible for Hiei to filter through them. What to make for supper, Souta's next soccer game, grocery shopping, paperwork for her job, cleaning the kitchen, folding the laundry, buying more first aid supplies, stocking up on ramen.  
But the last thought that Hiei caught was of slight interest.  
'Where is Kagome?'  
His eyes widened immperceptibly as he picked up on it. Her mother, or at least he suspected it was the miko's mother, was worried. She didn't know where her daughter was.  
Did that mean that she didn't know that Kagome was travelling through time?  
It was an interesting bit of information and Hiei stored it for later reference before, with a powerful thrust, he leapt off of the tree branch and vanished, a black blur, into the evening.  
About a half hour later, a soft blue glow eminated from the beneath the well house door. __________________________________________________ =============================================  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and heaved it onto her shoulders before turning with a smile and open arms to face Shippo. Needing no more urging the kit flung himself into her embrace with such force that she rocked on her heels for a moment despite the fact that she had braced herself well for impact.  
"Bye Shippo. I'll be back this weeked and I promise I'll bring you some more crayons and chocolate." The young woman promised as she squeezed him gently before putting him down and ruffling his hair affectionately.  
"Bye-bye Kagome." Shippo replied, flashing her his biggest puppy dog eyes to assure her that he would miss her. And he would hold her to her promise.  
Kagome smiled once more before waving to Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. Then she turned to face an impatient Inuyasha who was hovering over the doorway, obviously more than ready to leave.  
"Feh, are you finally ready wench?" He demanded, a barely visible curt nod in the direction of his companions the only good-bye that he gave them before bending his knees so that Kagome could get on his back.  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head gently before climbing onto Inuyasha's back. Not a second later they were racing across the village, a red, silver, green , and yellow blur to any who witnessed. As if it were second nature the villagers found themself stepping out of the way for the hanyou to pass uninterrupted, not sending a second glance in his direction.  
In no time at all they had reached the clearing with the well. Inuyasha stopped abruptly and slid Kagome off of his back. She glanced at him curiously but he didn't notice, he was already striding towards the well, his head and ears twisting in every direction as his senses scanned the area, listening, looking, and smelling for anything that might be off.  
Shrugging Kagome just followed him to the well.  
"What are you doing that for?" She asked softly when she reached him, his behavior causing her to be mildly concerned. He was crouched on the ground, sniffing diligently all around the well.  
Scenting her concern Inuyasha's amber eyes turned up to meet her sapphire orbs. "You don't need to worry." He told her gruffly. "I'm just trying to make sure that there's no one waiting for us on the other side of the well."  
Kagome didn't attempt to hide the surprise that she was feeling.  
"You can smell things on the other side of the well when you're over here?"  
Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Sometimes. I could smell your blood on your brother's hand when the Noh mask was after you didn't I?"  
"Um, yeah." Kagome admitted after brief thought. "So can you smell anything right now?"  
"No." The hanyou sighed. He really wished he could though. Going though the well right now was blind. With those ningens and demons over there, it was actually dangerous.  
They had no idea what would be waiting for them on the other side.  
But there was nothing else they could do about that. Kagome needed to go back to her time. With Inuyasha nearby to watch over her she would go to her school. There she could confront the ones that attacked her and find out what was going on if possible.  
Normally Inuyasha would be against it all. But he couldn't help but think back to the fight that occured that day. The one that was Youko in the future, he had protected Inuyasha from the little dark demon's attack. And the two ningens. They had been surprised when Kagome had shown up. They hadn't tried to hurt her at all.  
As long as that spiky haired demon wasn't there, the inu felt that Kagome would be safe.  
And if he was...  
Well then, Inuyasha would be right nearby to make sure that Kagome was protected.  
It would work out.  
It had too.  
"Well, let's go." He finally said. And with those words, he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and together they leapt into the well.  
  
_____________________________________________ ========================================  
  
There we go. Again. Chapter Eighteen. Whew. I don't think that I am anywhere near finished with this though. lol! Oh well, just something to continue looking forward too right? REVIEW PLEASE! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: lol! It's been SO long since I last updated.... chuckles nervously I apologize. I also apologize in advance for any anger or frustration that might be felt upon the completion of the reading of this chapter. Just remember: no Goijh = no story.  
  
So here is the latest update!  
  
Chapter nineteen Lonely.  
It was the only emotion that Suuichi could feel clearly through the mind link of sorts that he shared with Youko in the past. The scarlet haired young man had to admit that it was a bit strange that the silver kitsune was feeling that way. In his past, he had always been alone. True he had partners from time to time, and lovers as well, but none of them ever stuck around.  
Never. Youko was a solo act. He was used to being by himself. Never depending on anyone else. Never wanting company. Yet from Suuichi's most recent dream he got the feeling that the fox demon was yearning for company. Another sign that the past was changing as he knew it. Suuichi wasn't sure that that was a good thing. He still needed to analyze the whole paradox situation going on now, but every time he thought about it he only got a headache. There was one thing as of yet that hadn't changed though: Youko's pride. Though he was lonely, he refused to seek companionship. Before he had left, Kagome had made very clear that he was invited to join her and her friends on their quest. His help would be needed, his skills at times required, and his presence welcomed. Well welcomed by all except for maybe Inuyasha. But Youko wouldn't go. He was determined to fight off his growing infatuation with the miko Kagome. And part of that effort was to avoid all contact with her. Even so, he had promised to return, and was already collecting shards of the jewel to give him an excuse for coming back. Or at least give Kagome a means to find him. Suuichi sighed. Everything was so complicated now. He had thought that he had it bad enough when he was growing up, a kitsune spirit trapped in a ningen's body. Things couldn't have gotten worse when Hiei had first approached them and they had pulled off the heist of the treasures in Reikai's vault. But then they had when Kurama had found himself deputy to Spirit world's very own spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, routinely fighting off hoards of demons and saving the world. Yet somehow fate had managed to throw another curve ball at him and he was caught in the middle of this newest puzzle. He wasn't so sure he could solve this one. 'Where's Hiei?!' The normally calm Suuichi was uncharacteristically impatient was he awaited the jaganashi's arrival. They had some things to discuss. As if he could hear Kurama's mental call, and most likely he could, Hiei appeared with a loud knock on the window, immediately followed by a forced entry. The koorime hopped silently onto the floor and strode over to the corner that he had grown accustomed to sitting in during his last few visits. Without a word he sat down in his usual position, his crimson eyes at once going to Suuichi's emerald ones and silently letting him know that he wanted an update. "Youko is still being on his guard. He's not letting many emotions through from the past, and his present state of mind is being somewhat affected by the alterations in the past as well. He's being more stubborn than usual when it comes to sharing information. I think he might still be holding a grudge for when we attacked the hanyou at the Higurashi Shrine and simultaneously put Kagome in danger." Lengthy, yes. But still as brief and concise as he could make it. And that was what Hiei was looking for. "Hn. What is the fox doing?" Suuichi smirked sardonically and walked over to where the koorime was sitting, lowering himself down to rest against the wall a couple feet away.  
  
His eyes narrowed momentarily at something on Hiei's shoulder, but just as quickly they returned to normal and the smirk seemed to grow less sardonic and more amused. "He's hunting for shards." "Hn." "And what are you hunting for Hiei?" Kurama added with a slight wink as he reached out and grabbed the small piece of bark from the fire demon's cloak. It would have gone unnoticed had Suuichi been a ningen, but he wasn't. His acute sense of nature had picked up on the fragment as soon as he had sat down next to Hiei, the bark's aura being familiar though he couldn't quite pinpoint from where. But now that the sliver of the tree was in his hand, he knew exactly what, and where it was from. "You've been at the shrine?" Kurama's voice was flat. It was obvious that he already knew what the answer was. "Hn." Hiei wasn't about to supply answers that they both already knew. Besides, he was irritated all of a sudden. What business was it of Suuichi's what he did? And who could say that he couldn't go to the shrine. He would do whatever he damn well pleased. "Why?" Hiei was caught slightly off guard. He wasn't prepared for the simple question. He turned his head, crimson meeting emerald. The honest inquiry echoed infinitely in Suuichi's eyes, his gaze void of any judgment or doubt, just questions, and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of betrayal. Hiei bit the inside of his cheek. He had been ready to fight, to defend himself by saying that he was his own keeper, no one could tell him where to go, what to do. He should have known that Kurama wouldn't have judged him like that. The fox was too damn level headed. Never jumping to conclusions. Damn him. "I was waiting for the miko to return. I don't want to be caught off guard." Hiei spat out, though most of the venom was absent from his voice. It was just his normal gruff exterior. "Hmm..." Suuichi looked away and leaned his head back once again so that it rested against the wall, his eyes watching the ceiling. The conversation was over. Kurama was respecting Hiei's right to do what he thought was best. At the same time he was putting on display his trust in his friend, neither warning him nor threatening him to stay away. He trusted that Hiei would do what was right. The jaganashi snorted in disproval. It was only a front though. No one had ever really trusted him before, Kurama was the first. "So, did Kagome come back at all?" The young man tried to ask; disinterest coloring his voice as he pointedly looked away, one of his hands playing with a lock of hair. Hiei smirked. As if he was fooled by that little innocent act. Inside Kurama was dying to know. He could almost feel the inner argument going on between Youko and Suuichi as they tried to work out whatever problem they were having now. Hiei didn't even want to know what it was this time. Last time he had felt them arguing like this and just entered their mind on whim he had found out things he really didn't need to know. He was sure that he didn't need to know whatever it was that they were arguing about right now. Even in the dimmed light he could see Suuichi's eyes changing from green to gold and back again. Every time his eyes were gold they were tinted with lust. Obviously the argument had something to do with the miko. Even more reason why he didn't want to know. "No." Hiei finally said, his voice interrupting the raging battle within his companion. Gold and emerald merged for a moment as disappointment flooded Kurama's features. Hiei could just see Youko pouting now. "Disappointed? Why did you have plans for her?" Hiei couldn't resist teasing with a small smile on his face. At first Kurama looked shocked that Hiei was actually taunting him like that. Then he laughed. Then he realized the implication of the question. Hiei had thought that Yusuke was the only human that could turn that shade of red. "Hiei!" Chuckling inside the fire demon dodged his friend's half hearted swipe and darted to the window, leaping out into the darkness before he could be pursued. He was never more grateful that his mind was only his own than he was after visiting with Kurama on occasions such as this. He didn't even want to think of what he would do if he had a horny thousand year old fox demon locked up in his mind all the time. Hiei didn't get a chance to laugh at that when suddenly he sensed a familiar energy. His crimson eyes widened for a fraction of a second before suddenly he took off, changing directions and sending a telepathic message to Suuichi. They were here.  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the well, his arm still protectively around Kagome's waist. For a moment they stood there. Something was definitely wrong.  
Kagome was the first to realize what it was.  
"Oh my gosh!" She cried out, her eyes wide and her hands flying up to her mouth. The well house was gone. Wood surrounded them in pieces, small portions of the walls remained. But the well itself was exposed to the night as were they. [1]  
Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed, they were glowing eerily in the dim light from the streetlamp. The demons and their human companions who attacked him earlier must have done this. Reflexively he pulled Kagome in tighter to his own body, seeking to protect her from any immediate danger. He stood tense as he quickly, though thoroughly, scanned the area with all of his senses.  
'Damn Kagome's time!' He thought in frustration. It was difficult for him to tell what was normal here and what wasn't. Even though he had been here multiple times before, he was after all from the Feudal Era. This future had many things that he wasn't accustomed to.  
And it was noisy.  
And it stank.  
He growled low in his throat. He couldn't sense anyone nearby, but that didn't mean they weren't there.  
Next to him Kagome was tensed. Not because she was nervous, but because Inuyasha was, and it was radiating off of him in waves. She knew that Suuichi and the others who had attacked them this afternoon weren't after her. And if they did attack, she and Inuyasha were more than capable of handling themselves. If worse came to worse they could always escape through the well.  
But Inuyasha didn't seem nearly as convinced as she was. The destruction of the well house just seemed to strengthen his resolve that Youko's reincarnation and his companions meant them harm.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, not wanting to alarm him as he was intently focusing on their environment. Amber eyes turned immediately to her; his gruff exterior was dropped for a moment, allowing all of his concern for her to shine through.  
Kagome's breath caught. Bathed in the moonlight, his silver hair glistening, his fronts dropped...She had never seen him look more magnificent. Suddenly she was all too aware of the arm that was still wrapped tightly around her waist, and the proximity of their bodies.  
Inuyasha seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
They turned away from each other, blushing. But they didn't move away.  
"Let's go inside Kagome. I don't want us standing out here in the open." Inuyasha finally said a moment later. Kagome, still not looking at him, nodded in agreement.  
Inuyasha let her go and they walked towards the house.  
The kitchen light was on.  
The miko and hanyou quickly crossed the shrine grounds and a moment later were walking through the door. Mrs. Higurashi was sitting at the table.  
Her eyes were red and anxiety was etched all over her face.  
She looked surprised for a moment when Kagome and Inuyasha came through the door. But she soon recovered and, faster than one could blink, was on her feet and across the room, embracing the two of them as if she had been afraid they would never return.  
"Oh Kagome! I was so worried! I came home and the well house was destroyed like that. I didn't know what to think!" She exclaimed, but she wasn't crying like the two young adults thought she would be.  
Inuyasha was still stiff with shock that Kagome's mother was embracing him.  
"Are you too alright? Let me look at you." Mrs. Higurashi demanded as she stepped back, holding the two at arms length and inspecting them for any injury.  
When she found none she embraced them again.  
"Oh I always knew that it was dangerous in the feudal era, what with fighting demons and all, but I never though that something would ever really happen! And then I came home and the well house...Something had happened, but it had happened at home! I didn't know what to think!"  
She held them a little longer.  
Inuyasha began to relax a little as Mrs. Higurashi stroked his hair in a comforting manner, though he was sure it was for her own comfort.  
Finally she backed away.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." She said smiling. Tears brimmed in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Suddenly she was filled with energy and like a new woman.  
"Well Kagome, I bet you want a nice bath. Why don't you go on up and get ready for one. Inuyasha. You must be starved. Would you like some ramen? I'll start making you some right away. Why are you still standing there Kagome? Go on."  
Inuyasha was suddenly being pushed gently in a guiding manner over to the table where he sat down. Kagome stood in the door way watching.  
"We're okay mom." She said gently.  
Mrs. Higurashi stiffened.  
"Inuyasha will always protect me. Nothing will ever happen." Kagome continued.  
Her mother slumped to the floor. Kagome rushed over to her. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and joined her. Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders were racking in silent sobs.  
"It's okay mom." Kagome whispered, wrapping her arms around the distraught woman and holding her. "Inuyasha and I are both here and its fine."  
Before Inuyasha realized what he was doing he was on his knees as well beside them. The urge to comfort the sobbing woman was so strong that he allowed his instincts to take over and threw his arms around them both, offering his comfort.  
He was filled with a sense of completion, of belonging.  
Mrs. Higurashi had worried about him too. She was crying for him too, just as Kagome had done. She cared about him like he was her son.  
She had faith in him just as Kagome did that he would always protect her daughter.  
He was family.   
"Koenma sir?"  
The Spirit World ruler looked up towards the door with questioning eyes. George stood there, a thick and ancient looking file in his hand.  
"Yes, Ogre?"  
"I think we might have found something sir. Take a look." Needing no more prodding than the look of hopeful interest in Koenma's eyes, the blue ogre quickly made his way across the lengthy room, carrying the file like it was a precious treasure.  
Ever since yesterday evening, Koenma had been consumed with the need to find out more about the inu hanyou and miko that had somehow escaped all detection until now. It was something that made him very uncomfortable, especially when coupled with the fact that Kurama and Hiei seemed to be unaffected by it compared to the rest.  
Those two knew something.  
And they would never tell unless they felt like it.  
Unfortunately, as of yet, the thousands of ogres and apparitions on his staff had been unable to turn up anything. Wandering deeper and deeper into the abyss of catalogs and records that Reikai kept, they had searched and searched, each attempt more futile than the last, turning up nothing that could be of use.  
But now, with George carrying the ancient document, beaming with pride and confidence, Koenma felt some hope stir inside of him. Maybe they had finally found something? He was beginning to fear that they would never come across anything. What with all the records Reikai kept, on top of all the history, legends, and such that had to be written, the bounds of possibilities were infinite, growing every minute as new history was created between the three worlds, Makai, Ningenkai, and Reikai.  
"Here you go, sir." Said George as he happily handed over his burden to the anxious arms of the toddler sized king. "This one's from feudal Japan."  
Koenma lost no time in opening the folder, eyes quickly skimming the pages. After a few seconds he had determined that he was looking at an old legend. Not actual fact. His hopes faded a bit.  
As if sensing his boss' distress, the ogre reached out and flipped a few pages. "Keep reading Koenma sir." He urged enthusiastically.  
  
"...The Shikon no Tama was entrusted to a miko of awesome spiritual power, in the hopes that she might be able to purify it. She successfully guarded the jewel against all demons until one day the unexpected happened. An inu hanyou, seeking the power of the Shikon to become full youkai, had come across the miko. Neither killed nor sought to harm the other, perhaps finding a kindred spirit in each other. The terms of their relationship remains unclear, but one thing is for sure. The miko and the hanyou fell in love. However, the miko had her duty as protector of the Shikon no Tama and the two could never be until the jewel disappeared from this world. Such was only fabled to happen should a pure wish be made upon the stone. It was on this basis that the miko convinced the hanyou to wish to be human.  
But on the day that the wish was to be made, the unspeakable happened. The hanyou betrayed the miko, inflicting upon her a fatal wound and stealing the Shikon jewel. With the last ounce of her strength, the miko sealed him to a tree with a magic arrow, never to awaken again. She died shortly after, taking the Sacred Jewel with her in death, never for it to be seen again until..."  
  
Koenma stopped reading there. An inu hanyou and miko of extraordinary power. It almost fit the description of the pair that he was dealing with now. But this was only a legend. A legend that supposedly took place hundreds of years ago, before the worlds were separated.  
No names were stated other than that of the jewel, no real facts were given, and not all the information fit the premises of the modern problem. For one, the hanyou was supposed to be sealed to a tree, and the miko should be dead. For two, Koenma had yet to hear of a powerful relic, let alone a jewel, being involved.  
The gears in the demi-god's head started turning as he began to formulate a plan. He needed answers, and he knew only one way to get them.  
"George," He said, turning to the ogre whose eyes immediately widened at the use of his name, "Summon Botan for me. I need to speak with her and the detectives about a new mission."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi had cried for about half an hour more. Sobs had racked her shoulders and Inuyasha and her daughter had been unable to do anything more than hold the distraught woman, Kagome whispering soothing words and reassurances to her every now and then.  
Finally she had calmed enough for them to let her go. Inuyasha had helped her to her feet and stood close, in case she should suddenly collapse once again. He was silently surprised at how protective he was being of Kagome's mother, the only answer he could come up with for it was that she was the second one, besides Kagome, to accept him for who he was. Mrs. Higurashi always gave her daughter plenty of ramen for the hanyou, worried about his safety, kept the old man off of him with those seals, and made sure that Inuyasha felt comfortable whenever he was in this era.  
Now they were seated around the table, Mrs. Higurashi on the end, her eyes still puffy and red, but seemingly composed.  
They waited for the older woman to speak.  
"Kagome. This is a hard decision for me to make but..."  
Inuyasha and Kagome tensed. Both had a good idea of what was to come and were ready to protest.  
"...I don't want you going to the Feudal Era anymore." [1] If anyone remembers: In chapter...fourteen (?) Hiei destroyed the well house just after Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well. I reread the chapter and I only briefly and vaguely mentioned the destruction so I thought that I would remind everyone. .  
  
Giggles A cliff hanger, such a glorious way to end the first chapter out in almost...what? Two months? laughs laughs harder breaks out into full force hysterical laughter suddenly sobers. I am so going to die.  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Golden Gaze  
  
By: Goijh  
  
Author's note: I cut this chapter into two parts. That way I could get it out sooner, and wouldn't be nearly as long. I have a few suggestions on what the changes in the past should do to affect the future. For now they are just going to be subtle, but they should start showing up. Much larger ones will come near the end of the story. But if anyone has any suggestions, based on what they've read so far, just let me know. I'll include them as well as I can. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Twenty   
  
They had known that she was probably going to say it.  
They had known it was coming.  
After all, what more would you expect from a mother in grief. A mother who had finally realized just how close to home a fatal injury for her daughter was.  
But still, expecting it, and hearing the words, is an entirely different matter all together. That was why Kagome and Inuyasha could only sit there at first, paralyzed, deaf, and dumb.  
"Did you hear me Kagome?" Her mother demanded. Her voice was shaky again. Tears were brimming in her eyes and her shoulders were beginning to shake. Even she knew how impossible her demand was.  
"Mom..." Kagome said softly, leaning forth to cover the older woman's hand with her own. "You know I can't do that."  
Mrs. Higurashi began crying again.  
Inuyasha's ears folded back. He hated it when women cried. He couldn't just sit there watch this, listen to it.  
Neither Kagome nor her mom noticed when the hanyou stood up, but they noticed when he spoke.  
Inuyasha went to stand behind Kagome, his presence dominating the room as his expression became the embodiment of confidence. He stood self- assured. Anything he was about to say he meant, nothing would deter him from it.  
"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome has to come back to my time. It's her responsibility to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel." Both women looked up at him and he continued. "If she doesn't then the shards will continue to fall into the hands of demons and humans of ill intent, causing death, harm, and destruction. Until Naraku gathers them all up and does kami knows what with them." By this time Inuyasha's expression was grim and pained, but his voice was loud.  
"Besides, "He finished in a softer tone, placing a clawed hand gently on Kagome's head. "I will always protect your daughter. I will make sure nothing happens to her. Not in my time, and not in hers."  
Kagome tilted her head back to smile gratefully at him. They both knew that the moment her mother had started crying she had caved. But the spoken assurance would help to chase away the anxiety and fears that might have remained.  
Mrs. Higurashi sniffled a few more times. Her eyes searched Inuyasha's face for any sign of dishonesty; any hint that his words might not be completely true.  
She found none.  
No one doubted that she wouldn't.  
Inuyasha may not have been one for talking, but his words, his promises, were always held onto. As a hanyou, his honor had been all that he had really had for dignity in his life. He would be damned if he would lose that.  
Mrs. Higurashi bowed her head.  
"Thank you Inuyasha." She murmured as she stood to her feet, straightening her slightly rumpled clothes. "I know that you will always keep my Kagome safe." She smiled as she wiped away the last of her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks stained, but somehow she managed to look strong and composed.  
"Just keep yourself safe too, Inuyasha, okay?" She said as stepped around Kagome and embraced him.  
Inuyasha was tense for a moment. But slowly he relaxed, one arm even returning the hug. "I'll try, Mrs. Higurashi," He promised.  
  
Suuichi ran down the nearly deserted side walk, his breath heavy from exertion. Moments after he had received Hiei's telepathic warning he had been out the door and on his way, knowing that the jaganashi sure as hell wasn't going to wait.  
He had to get there before Hiei made himself known.  
He had to be the first one to see Kagome.  
Not because his kitsune counterpart was pouting and throwing a tantrum that could rival a two year old's in the back of his mind, or because both aspects of him didn't like the idea of coming in second, but because he and the others, the rest of the Spirit Detective team, had attacked Kagome that afternoon.  
They had wounded the hanyou, Hiei had chased after her with a katana, and they had destroyed the well house. No doubt she thought that they were out for her blood. And even if she didn't, Kurama knew for his glimpses into the past that the hanyou was way to protective.  
He would doubtlessly see them as a threat.  
And how did Inuyasha deal with threats?  
He killed them.  
Knowing that this time the enemy had attacked on Kagome's side of the well, Inuyasha would definitely come back with the miko. And Hiei had said, "They." That meant that both of them were here. With his dog like senses, the half demon would smell Hiei as soon as he arrived. He would most likely realize by that hint alone that the koorime was one of his attackers.  
He would try to kill him.  
And Hiei, being Hiei, wouldn't stand for that. He would retaliate.  
It would become an all out demon fight on sacred shrine grounds in the middle of Tokyo. The tabloids would have a field day, the media would burst blood vessels trying to rationalize it, and property would get destroyed.  
Not to mention the consequences they would face when Reikai found out about it.  
Suuichi shook his head as he rounded a corner, the action making him slightly dizzy since he was still running. Sometimes he wished that he socialized with more level headed people, people who thought things out before they took action.  
People like him.  
Youko snickered in the back of his head, taking a break from whining and pouting.  
'You still have me.' The silver fox preened.  
Kurama rolled his eyes.  
'Don't remind me.'  
Only five minutes away. Five minutes. Hiei was already there, but the war cries were inaudible as of yet.  
A good sign?  
Or had they already killed each other?  
Suuichi stepped onto the street that housed the Sunset Shrine. No media, no lights, no damage.  
Looking good so far.  
He quickened his pace as he approached. Just a little farther.  
"Umph!"  
Suddenly there was a flash and Kurama collided with a body that he could have sworn was not there a moment ago. A familiar aura resonated around him and he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his back.  
'Goddammit! What does he want now?' he thought as he opened his eyes. Youko let out a bark of agreement.  
Blue hair flooded his sight for a moment until the ferry girl lifted her head. Her violet eyes were closed and a goofy grin stretched across her face. Shakily she stood to her feet, clutching her oar in one hand and massaging her bottom with the other.  
"Oops! Now that was kind of clumsy of me now wasn't it?" Botan giggled as she reached out a hand to help up that frustrated Suuichi.  
The scarlet haired young man paid no heed to the extended limb, his eyes instead trained on the shrine just 30 or so yards away. He had been so close. He stood and tried not to look aggravated. It wasn't the ferry girl's fault. It was Koenma's.  
Well it wasn't either of their faults really. Neither one knew that he was on his way to see the miko he was infatuated with. The one that could travel through time and was on close buddy-buddy terms with the hanyou they were hunting.  
Yeah that one.  
"It's alright Botan. I suppose I should've been a bit more careful."  
Botan smiled brightly, oblivious to the fact that he hadn't accepted her proffered hand. "Well, Koenma wants everyone. I already gathered Yusuke and Kuwabara. I just got Hiei a moment ago. He was at that shrine over there. Funny that you two were so close like that." Botan rambled as she adjusted her oar so that she could sit and float on it. "Were you meeting him there? He said that you would be on your way, if not there already. So I dropped him off at Koenma's office and just popped back here to get you, and well, here you are."  
Kurama gazed longingly over Death's shoulder for a moment, a light had flickered on in the main house of the shrine. If he stared long enough he bet that he could make out the silhouette of a certain miko.  
"Well let's go. Koenma says that its urgent. It has to do with that hanyou you guys fought. The one that Spirit world can't account for. Koenma thinks that he's found something; it has to do with the legend of the Shikon no Tama."  
Suuichi's attention was immediately captivated.  
Was the Reikai prince getting close to the truth?  
How much did he know?  
Botan opened the portal and beckoned for the fox to step through. Kurama did so automatically, the ferry girl right behind him.  
Seconds later he was in the office he had grown to know so well. Yusuke was arguing with a pajama clad Kuwabara about some local gang fight and Hiei was leaning against a wall off in the shadows. Koenma was staring expectantly at the newest arrivals, a large and ancient looking file in his hands.  
The expression on his face was smug.  
"Detectives, I have a new mission for you."  
  
Hiei watched with interest as the portal opened, revealing the ferry girl and fox. Gauging by the masked irritation that only he could decipher on Kurama's face, the fox had indeed been near the shrine if not on the steps when Botan arrived.  
Hiei mentally chuckled.  
He had never seen the kitsune look so frustrated, so thwarted. And better yet, probably no one else in the room could tell because he sported his usual calm and easy going façade, interrupted only by a few disarming smiles in Botan's direction, and a small arch of the brow in amusement at Kuwabara's kitten bedecked pajamas.  
"Detectives, I have a new mission for you." Koenma finally said, breaking up the fight and catching everyone's attention.  
"It'd better be good this time! I was in the middle of a date." Yusuke grumbled as he stepped closer so that he could actually hear.  
"Hn."  
Kurama said nothing. He only stared pointedly at the infant ruler of Spirit World. His eyes demanded an explanation.  
Koenma regarded Suuichi very carefully. He had watched through a special monitor on his desktop as Botan fetched the last member of the Spirit Detective party. He had been near that shrine. The one with the miko and her hanyou companion.  
It was just further proof that he knew something and wasn't sharing.  
Had he only been going to investigate, he would have at least brought someone with him. He also would have mentioned something about his plans to either Botan or himself before going as well.  
But he hadn't said anything.  
And now Hiei's involvement was just further proven. Botan had tracked him already at the shrine. He had been perched in a giant tree, appearing to be sleeping when the ferry girl arrived. But with his Jagan eye and incredible speed he could have easily detected the coming presence and feigned his actions.  
It would only be too easy.  
After all, Hiei and Kurama were criminals. They both were notorious for deception...  
Koenma suddenly felt the urge to hit his head, hard, multiple times, against the nearest sturdy structure. This was ridiculous. He had no need to be being so paranoid about all of this. It was probably nothing too serious.  
But still he felt uneasy. People he thought he could trust were holding out on him. And he didn't know what they were hiding.  
On top of that, every time he studied Kurama closely when the hybrid was off guard, he could almost swear that he would see gold swirling in the emerald depths of the convict's eyes.  
It was unsettling.  
He would just have to keep a closer eye on them....  
"As you know, there's an inu hanyou on the loose that can in no way be accounted for by Spirit World. By all records and history, he should not exist. But he does."  
Yusuke stifled a yawn. Kuwabara was drooling a little.  
"Hurry up with it." Hiei demanded. "We don't have all night."  
Koenma fixed the jaganashi with a pointed glare at his tone but continued none the less. "We also know that there seems to be a miko who's either helping him, or was kidnapped him. But when I sent you to capture the hanyou, he disappeared down a well."  
Everyone, even Suuichi was looking completely bored now. So much for his rehearsed speech.  
"I've been searching every archive in spirit world for anything that points to an answer, but so far I've only been able to come up with one hint. The legend of the Shikon no Tama."  
Crimson and emerald eyes immediately snapped up. It would figure that those two would know what he was talking about.  
"Long ago, there was a miko who protected a sacred jewel that had the power to grant any wish. She fell in love with an inu hanyou though. One day she brought him the jewel to wish on to become human, but he inflicted upon her a fatal wound and stole the Shikon Jewel instead. With the last of her strength she sealed him with a sacred arrow to a tree, never to awaken. She died shortly after and was cremated with the jewel."  
Koenma paused for affect, looking pleased with himself.  
"That's great toddler. But what does this have to do with what's going on right now?" Yusuke demanded.  
"I agree." Kurama added, maybe a little too quickly. Was that gold in his eyes again? "After all, this is only a legend. Even if it were true, it happened hundreds of years ago and ended with the death of both the miko and the hanyou. How does that relate to our problem?"  
Koenma nodded carefully. "I realize what you're saying, and understand. I thought this over as well and truthfully..." He grinned with his eyes closed and rubbed the back of his head, "This is all I can come up with."  
The room was silent.  
"All you could come up with?" Yusuke asked, his face red and fists clenched.  
Botan shot the Spirit Detective a disapproving glance but he ignored it.  
"Yes. There is no other way to explain anything that's happening unless you look at it as having some connection to this legend. At least not yet. But we're still looking into everything."  
"Hn."  
"So what's our mission? I wanna go home and go to bed." Kuwabara whined.  
"I want you to investigate Kagome Higurashi. You said that she goes to your school?"  
"Yeah, Keiko seems to be friends with her." Yusuke interrupted.  
"Good. Now I want you to find out as much as you can about her. Pay careful attention for anything that would suggest contact with demons or the Shikon Jewel. I also want someone to watch the shrine at night. If the hanyou shows up, or if there's any strange activity I want to be alerted immediately."  
Everyone was nodding now.  
"There's a catch to everything though." Koenma added perkily. "I want this all done in partners!"  
Kurama frowned. Hiei's eyes narrowed to slits. Yusuke arched a brow. Kuwabara looked confused.  
"What do you mean partners? Like a stakeout deal?" Yusuke asked, his voice showing a bit of interest. Clearly he had been watching to many police films.  
"Yes. You will work in partners so that one of you may stay on the trail of the hanyou or miko should anything happen, and the other can alert me."  
"Alright. Sounds good. Can we leave now?"  
"But I will be assigning the partners." Koenma completely ignored the Spirit Detective's plea. "Hiei, you will stick with Yusuke. Kurama, you're partnered with Kuwabara."  
Even Botan was bewildered by the arrangements.  
"But sir, won't it be easier if Kuwabara is with Yusuke, since they are in the same classes and live near each other anyways? And Hiei works much better with Kurama." She argued. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded fervently.  
  
'But this way there's less of a chance of something happening.' Koenma thought, carefully gazing at the koorime and kitsune, still off by themselves.  
"No. I want the partners this way."  
  
Youko glared at the demon at his feet.  
"Don't kill me. Don't kill me. Don't kill me. I'll tell you stuff, anything! Don't kill me." It repeated over and over. The silver fox was beginning to get a migraine.  
"Where can I find shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Kurama demanded for what must have been the tenth time. This time though he raised his voice and lengthened his claws.  
It had the desired affect.  
The small demon immediately shut up and stared at the lethal nails. Its eyes were wide and its pupils dilated. It reeked of fear.  
"I don't really know." It cried. The claws lengthened, glinting dangerously. "I've only heard rumors!" It protested weakly, covering its head in a vain attempt to protect itself.  
"What have you heard?" Youko demanded, his voice cold.  
'What will this end?' He though mentally in exasperation. Getting even the simplest information these days was like pulling teeth. He didn't have the patience to do this!  
"There's a pack in the north. They live in a den behind a waterfall. I hear that their prince has many shards of Shikon Jewel."  
'A wolf hm?' Youko mused. Wolf demons were often strong. Fighting a prince should prove at least a bit entertaining.  
"Tell me more about this prince." Youko urged, kneeling slightly so that he was more even with the toad like creature.  
"Why me?" It whined.  
Don't you love the noise that claws make as they drag against the ground? Almost similar to the sound they make as the slice through toady flesh.  
"His name is Kouga. His pack was recently diminished by the wind sorceress Kagura, a spawn of Naraku. He seeks to avenge his comrades and defeat Naraku. But he has a rival in his mission, a worthless half breed named Inuyasha who travels with a taijiya, monk, kitsune, fire cat, and miko on a quest to slay Naraku as well. There's been interesting rumors that Kouga's infatuated with the priestess companion of that vile Inuyasha and the two demons fight over her. There's even a betting pool in some locations on whether Kouga and Inuyasha will kill each other over the girl first or get to Naraku. I hear – Umph!"  
Youko silenced the rambling demon with a jab to the head, knocking him unconscious. When he had asked for information he had merely meant location and weakness. Not life story!  
Though he had to admit that this wolf youkai, Kouga, sounded like an interesting opponent, maybe a trip north was in order. It was after all, the only lead that the fox had as of yet.  
Without a word, Youko rose, and leaving the limp body of the insufferable toad behind, turned north, walking away as silently as he came.  
Crimson eyes watched him go.   
  
Uh oh. Who's watching Youko?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
